From the Start
by BebbekKuning
Summary: Disinilah awal dari ceritaku, Katsuki Yuuri, Figure Skater, berumur 24 –errr… 5 tahun. Aku Kembali ke masa lalu, untuk megulang kembali SEMUA-NYA dari awal.
1. A Prologue

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Warning / peringatan tidak akan aku ingatkan / ulangi untuk kalian di Chapter mendatang! ff ini mengandung unsur :**

 _ **SHOTA-CON**_

 _ **PHEDOPHILE**_

 _ **BDSM CONTENT**_

 _ **YANDERE CONTENT**_

 _ **BOLD / HARS LANGUAGE**_

 _ **UNDER AGE SEX**_

 _ **SEX HARASSEMENT**_

 _ **SEX VIOLANT**_ __ **and** _ **MUCH MORE!**_

o0o

Prologue

o0o

From The Start

"Yuuri!" Viktor melambaikan tangannya padaku, dia tersenyum padaku. Kakiku terus berlari, mengiringi laju lari dari Makkachi yang ingin menerjang tuan yang di rindukannya.

"Viktor!" aku membuka kedua tanganku dan merentangkannya kedepan, melompat ke dalam pelukkan Viktor. Aku membenam wajahku di bahunya menghirup aroma _Pappermint_ yang keluar dari tubuh Viktor, walau hanya berpisah selama 1 minggu dengan tambahan _Video Call_ yang kami lakukan setiap hari, aku sangat merindukan Viktor, kekasihku, tunanganku, dan partnerku selama aku hidup. kami bahkan sudah mendapatkan restu dari orang tuaku dan Yokov sebagai wali Viktor.

Viktor melonggarkan pelukkannya dan sedikit membuat jarak, menatap mataku lurus, senyum hangatnya tidak pernah turun, membuat wajahku sedikit panas dan aku yakin makin merona, setelah sebelumnya di buat sedikit merona oleh hawa dingin " _ **HUEEEEEEKK!**_ " kami membatu di tempat saat mendengar suara menganggu tersebut dari arah belakang Viktor, secara bersamaan kami melirik dengan malas dan medapati Yurio yang terlihat sangat marah dan kesal "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?!"

Aku dan Viktor bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk pelan "Sini Yurio!" aku menarik Yurio dan memeluknya erat, memastikannya tidak bisa membarikan tinju dan tendangan andalannya di dalam pelukkanku, Viktor juga bergabung dengan kami, memeluk kami berdua.

"DASAR BRENGSEK, BABI SIALAN, KAKEK TUA, BOTAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" aku sedikit terkejut karena Yurio memiliki kekutan yang cukup besar di tibuhnya yang hampir 16 tahun bulan depan.

Karena Yurio berontakkannya makin membuat kami merasa tidak nyaman, kami melepaskan pelukkan kami "Hahaha! Yurio memang pemalu!" Viktor menggeleng kepalanya sambil memelukku dari belakang –mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundakku, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadi aku menaruh satu tangan di atas tangan Viktor dan yang satunya lagi mengelus surai peraknya yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari pagi.

Yurio yang terlihat makin kesal dan marah, mendorongku dan Viktor sampai hampir terjatuh kebelakang, aku bersyukur karena tubuh kami yang _flexible_ dan _reflex_ yang cepat. Tapi kemudian Makkachin melompat kedepan padaku dan membuat keseimbangan kami tidak stabil–

"Wa–?!"

–eh…? Apa ini? di sekitarku terasa begerak sangat lambat, apa yang terjadi…? Aku melirik kearah kiri dan mendapati truk merah tidak jauh dari aku, Viktor dan Yurio, pengemudinya, tertidur?!

' _Viktor dan Yurio!'_

Setidaknya mereka berdua saja tidak apa, aku ingin mereka selamat.

Dengan kekuatan yang aku punya, aku menarik Viktor bangun dan mendorongnya tepat kedepan Yurio.

"Kuh –Oi! KATSUDON! APA YANG KAU?!"

 _ **BRUAAGH!**_

"YUURIIIII!"

.

Ah… aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, mataku sangat kabur, 'A _pa kacamataku terpental…? Nn…? Viktor… Yurio…?_ ' aku mencoba mengangkat tanganku, setidaknya sekali saja, sekali saja tidak apa-apa, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin menyentuh wajah Viktor. Wajah yang selalu aku kagumi selama lebih dari 10 tahun, wajah kekasih dan tunanganku, jemariku di genggam Viktor saat menyentuh wajahnya, ada noda merah di wajah Viktor saat jariku menyentuhnya. Apa itu…? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa kacamataku.

"…Yuuri…" ah… suara Viktor, aku bisa mendengar dia memanggilku dengan sangat lirih dan lembut, dia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku mungkin mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang aku ingin uncapkan, tapi aku tidak tau dengan apa yang mau aku ucapkan.

' _A… mungkin ada, satu, yang selama ini belum sempat aku katakan padanya…_ ' sungguh ironis, kalau aku mengatakan kata-kata tersebut di saat seperti ini, tapi aku ingin Viktor mendengarnya "Viktor..." suaraku lemah sekali, aku harap dia bisa mendengarku "… _I… Love…_ " pandanganku mulai menggelap dan menyempit ' _…Tidak, aku mohon jangan! Sedikit saja! Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi! Aku belum menyelesaikan ucappanku_ ' tapi sepertinya kegelapan sudah menelanku sepenuhnya.

Kali dalam arti sebenarnya, dan mungkin, _Aku sudah mati,_ di depan mata Viktor.

 _Tuhan, jika kau benar-benar ada, aku memohon untuk memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi, sekali lagi untuk mengulang semuanya, mengulang dari awal, untuk mengucapkan perkataan terakhirku pada Viktor, dan untuk hidup bersamanya lagi_.

.

"Yuuri! Bangun sayang! Sarapan!" suara ibuku, kenapa? Aku tidak ingat membawa ibuku ke Rusia.

 _ **Sash!**_

Dengan kasar aku menyibak sesuatu entah apa itu yang menyelimuti tubuhku, aku melihat sekitar ' _Mi…mimpi? Aku tidak mati?!_ ' tapi poster Viktor tidak terpasang di dinding kamarku "Viktor…" eh? Suaraku? Walau aku bisa merasakan bibirku bergerak, tapi aku tidak mengenal suara yang keluar dari mulutku, terasa bukan suaraku. Aku melihat telapak tanganku ' _…Apa tanganku sekecil ini…?_ ' aku beralih memegang wajahku, terasa sangat bulat, lembut dan kecil?

Saat aku akal sehatku mulai terkumpul seutuhnya, aku berlari keluar kamar ' _Apa ini? apa penginapan di rumahku selalu terlihat lebih besar dan tinggi dari diriku?_ ' kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah cermin besar, seorang bocah sekitar umur 5 tahun sedang menatapku dengan wajah sangat kaget dan _panic_ , dia mengenakan piyama biru muda. Struktur wajah, warna mata dan rambutnya sangat mirip dengan diriku saat seumuran dengannya. Setiap gerakkan yang aku lakukan di depan, bocah di depanku juga mengikuti gerakkanku.

Dari samping, aku melihat Ibu –ku? Yang lebih kurus dan muda "Yuuri? Kau sedang apa di depan cermin? Cepat basuh mukamu, nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke kelas ballet"

' _Eh? Tadi ibu bilang apa? cermin_ ' Aku menarik nafas dalam dan melirik kembali sosok bocah umur 5 tahun yang ada di dalam cermin.

"…Eh?"

"EH?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

Dan itulah awal dari ceritaku, Katsuki Yuuri, Figure Skater, berumur 24 –errr… 5 tahun.

hh… aku bisa membayangkan betapa susahnya untuk memulai lagi hidupku yang mundur 18 tahun ke masa lalu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

o0o

Chapter 01

o0o

New Beginning

Setelah satu tahun aku berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil berumuran 5-6 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti keseharianku secara normal. Awalnya aku di pandang aneh oleh keluargaku sendiri karena tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya, jadi aku hanya beralasan kalau aku kurang enak badan. Kakakku Mari yang paling susah untuk di yakinkan kalau aku tidak apa, dan jujur saja, baru kali ini aku merasakan kalau bertingkah dan berakting seperti anak kecil dari pada bertingkah seperti orang dewasa adalah hal yang berkali-kali lipat melelahkan.

"Yuuri! Konsentrasi!" aku terkagetkan dengan suara Minako- _sensei_ yang cukup mengagetkan sebenarnya, karena parasnya tidak terlalu berubah, hanya rambutnya saja yang panjangnya tidak sampai pundak.

"Ma –maaf!" anak-anak perempuan di sekitarku tersenyum geli, aku adalah satu-satunya murid _ballet_ laki-laki di kelas _ballet_ Minako- _sensei_ , awalnya memang sedikit malu, tapi karena ke- _flexible_ -an dan _stamina_ tubuhku jauh lebih unggul, aku bisa menari dengan leluasa mengikuti instruktur dan gerakan dari Minako- _sensei_.

"Ok! Istirahat 5 menit" semua anak perempuan disekitarku bergegas mencari botol air minum dan handuk untuk mengelap keringat mereka dari tas masing-masing, berkumpul dalam grup kecil dan mulai membicarakan –entah apa-pun itu, tapi sepertinya bicara sesuatu tentangku.

' _Dasar anak kecil…_ ' walau aku –dengan tubuh dan umurku yang tidak pantas mengatai mereka seperti itu, mengingat aku adalah anak laki-laki dan termasuk murid paling muda di antara anak perempuan lain. Terlebih lagi tinggi saaaaangatlah pendek dari anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun pada umumnya, setidaknya tubuhku tidak terlalu gemuk di bandingkan dengan setahun lalu ' _Setidaknya aku akan bertampah tinggi lagi nanti, sampai sekitar lebih dari 170 cm di umur 18 tahun…_ '

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air dari botol minumku dan mengelap keringat, aku berdiri di tengah ruangan kelas _ballet_ , dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat semua yang ada di ruangan memperhatikanku, termasuk Minako- _sensei_ , yang menatapku heran. Aku menarik nafasku, menunduk dan mengingat kembali koreografi dari _Yuri on Ice_ , _free program_ yang aku buat bersama dengan Viktor.

Setelah merasakan tidak ada suara yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku, menandakan kalau aku sudah masuk kedalam _mode_ konsentrasi, memposisikan diriku dalam _starting pose_ di _program_ tersebut, mengimajinasikan lantunan lagu _Yuri on Ice_ di dalam kepalaku.

Aku mangangkat tanganku, menatap keatas, seolah mencari sesuatu di atas sana ' _Sayang sekali ini bukan di atas es…_ ' aku menjinjitkan kakiku yang masih di balut dengan sepatu _ballet_ khusus, berputar setengah lingkaran dengan tangan masih di udara, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang sulit aku raih, mengisahkan kalau aku selalu berjuang sendirian.

'… _Karena aku bukan diatas es, aku tidak bisa melakukan Quad Toe Loop dan Double Toe Loop…_ ' mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan lalu melakukan _split_ di udara, mendarat dengan sempurna, berputar lagi, kemudian melakukan lompatan rendah ' _Untuk Quad Salchow, aku ganti dengan spin saja…_ ' aku mengangkat tanganku lagi dan melipat sebelah kakiku, melakukan 4 kali putaran dengan satu kaki.

Aku kembali berdiri dengan stabil dan melakukan beberapa _step_ yang _complex_ sebagai pengganti _spin_ yang aku lakukan di atas es, aku terus melakukan _step_ yang di selingi dengan lompatan kecil ' _Ah… dengan tubuh dan staminaku yang sekarang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sampai akhir, belum mencapai setengah lagu, tubuhku sudah lelah_ ' tanpa berpikir panjang aku berputar tiga kali dan kemudian mengambil pose akhir di ending dari program ini ' _Viktor… aku sangat merindukanmu…_ '

Kakiku lelah sekali, pelan aku menurunkan tangankan dan berdiri tegak, dengan malas aku kembali menuju arah botol air minum dan handuk kecilku menunggu "Yu… YUURI!" aku tersedak di tegukkan pertamaku karena saat Minako- _sensei_ meneriaki namaku, aku menoleh dan melihat sekitar. Anak-anak perempuan yang ada di ruangan bertpuk tangan dengan senyum ceria dan wajah yang sedikit memerah, entah karena apa, kemudian Minako- _sensei_ yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan –entalah, kagum? Heran?

' _Sial… aku lupa… ini masih dalam masa pembelajaran dasar-dasar gerakan ballet…_ ' dengan langkah takut dan kaku, aku berjalan mendekati Minako- _sensei_ yang entah menatapku sepeti apa, tapi yang jelas aku tidak berani menatap matanya "Ma… maaf _sensei_ , aku tidak bermaksud –WA?!" Minako- _sensei_ tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu minta maaf? Itu tadi benar-benar tarian yang indah, aku bahkan belum mengajarkan setiap gerakan dan tarian untuk tingkat lanjut, tapi kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar! Kau hebat sekali Yuuri!" Minako- _sensei_ melepaskan pelukkannya "Dimana kamu mempelajarinya?"

 _ **Dheg!**_

Aku merasa jantungku mau lepas dan tenggelam di dalam perutku ' _Aku mempelajarinya saat umurku 10 tahun, saat sensei menyuruhku untuk memulai skating_ ' mana mungkin aku menjawabnya seperti itu! sekarang aku adalah Katsuki Yuuri, murid di kelas _ballet_ , dan berumur 6 jalan 7 tahun "Aku melihatnya di tv" aku tidak bohong, lagi pula kalau aku bohong, sudah pasti langsung ketahuan. Aku memang _pernah_ melihatnya di dalam TV… Saat umurku 12…

"Kamu hanya melihat dan menirunya?" aku mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minako- _sensei_ "Yuuri, kamu benar-benar jenius, aku bisa merasakan bakat terpendam dari dalam dirimu Yuuri!" aku tertawa kaku saat mendengar pujian dari Minako- _sensei_ , benar-benar merasa tidak senang dengan pujian yang keluar dari mulut wanita di depanku, karena aku tau setelah pujian-pujian ini, dia akan melatihku secara Sparta.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai meminta pada ibuku untuk tidak di antar menggunakan sepeda, aku lebih memilih berlari dari rumah ke kelas _ballet_ untuk meningkatkan staminaku yang sekarang. Awalnya orang tuaku melarang dan tidak setuju, tapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian berdebat, aku memenangkan debat tersebut dan memulai rutinitas baruku.

Jogging di pagi hari sebelum sekolah, menaiki sepeda untuk ke sekolah, Sekolah Dasar di Hasetsu memang tidak besar dan menjadi satu kompleks dengan SMP dan SMA. Aku melirik kanan kiri pada bangunan familiar di depanku ' _Haha… aku tidak percaya kalau aku juga harus mengulang lagi sekolah dari kelas 1 SD_ ' aku mencangking tas ranselku dan masuk kepekarangan Sekolah Dasar, meninggalkan sepedaku di tempat parkir khusus sepeda setelah menguncinya. Ini adalah minggu ke 2 aku mulai sekolah di kelas 1 SD _lagi_ di sini.

Aku mendapatkan duduk paling depan karena tinggiku yang pendek "Hei nona _ballerina_! Bukannya kamu punya kelas ballet nanti?!" dan mulailah _lagi_ masa aku di _bully_ , ini adalah salah satu sebab kenapa aku memiliki hati seperti kaca di umurku 10 tahun mendatang, tapi mendengar itu _lagi_ , hanya membuat aku bosan. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, berita kalau aku masuk kelas _ballet_ ketahuan dan menyebar luas di penjuru sekolah.

Semasa pelajaran di mulai, aku benar-benar bosan dan sempat tertidur saat sang guru Takeda- _sensei_ , kalau aku tidak salah mengingat nama guru yang mengajarkan mengenai kanji di papan tulis "Kalau begitu… Katsuki- _kun_ , bacakan halaman 11" aku bisa mendengar bisikkan dan tawa kalau anak-anak di kelas ini mengira kalau aku tidak bisa membaca kanji karena aku tidak memperhatikan dan sempat tertidur.

Aku bisa merasakan ada senyum licik mengembang di wajahku ' _Heh! baru kali aku bersyukur dengan pengetahuanku sebagai pria dewasa 24 tahun_ ' aku berdiri tegak dan memegang buku di depanku dengan percaya diri "Pada zaman dahulu, ada sebuah kisah di mana ada sepasang suami istri tua yang tidak memiliki anak, mereka sangat miskin…" cerita tentang Momotaro ya? Cerita ini memang banyak kanji di dalam ceritanya, tapi sangat mudah untuk aku yang sekarang.

Aku menutup buku saat selesai membaca cerita tersebut "Sempurna sekali Katsuki- _kun_ , intonasi, tanda baca dan cara bacamu benar-benar sempurna"

"Saya belajar semalam" sekali lagi, aku tidak bohong, aku memang belajar semalam, menyelesaikan semua soal yang ada di semua mata pelajaran _Text Book_ kelas 1 SD –hanya demi mendapatkan waktu luang dengan _ballet_ ' _Aku merasa sedang menggunakan cheat dalam sebuah game_ ' tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa focus dalam membentuk stamina dan latihanku.

Takeda- _sensei_ mengangguk puas "Silahkan duduk"

Aku duduk dengan manis, aku bisa melihat murid lain terperangah melihat aku mendapatkan pujian sempurna dari guru, aku tau sikapku barusan sangat tidak dewasa dan sangat kekanak-anakkan, tapi apa boleh buat ' _Aku cuman bocah umur 6 tahun, bertingkah kekanakkan adalah hal yang wajar untukku_ '

.

Nilaiku dalam bidang dan mata pelajaran apapun selalu sempurna, mendapatkan biaya siswa di SD sangat membantu untuk mengumpulkan uang saku, aku juga mendapatkan tawaran untuk mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba sejenis dengan lomba matematika, dan tentu saja aku menang, karena soal-nya masih terlalu mudah untuk-ku.

Tapi semuanya hanya sekedar piagam dan penghargaan kosong bagiku, karena bukan itu yang aku inginkan.

"Minako- _sensei_ " panggilku saat kami sudah selesai dengan kelas _ballet_ hari ini.

"Hmmn?" Minako- _sensei_ melirikku yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk melepaskan tali dari sepatu _ballet_ ku.

Dengan penuh keberanian, aku selalu ingin mengucapkan keinginan terpendamku selama ini "Aku ingin memulai _skating_ " walau _sebelumnya_ aku memulai _skating_ secara serius dalam umur 13 tahun, tapi kali ini, aku ingin memulainya lebih cepat agar bisa masuk ke kejuaran _Junior World_ di umurku yang ke-13 atau 14.

Tidak ada respon dari Minako- _sensei_ , aku tidak berani menatapnya dan melihat ekspresinya sekarang, ini tidak pernah berubah tiap kali aku mengatakan keinginanku di hadapannya, karena aku tau kalau bayarannya aku jatuh 10 kali lipat lebi berat dari keinginanku, saat aku mendengar suara tawa dari Minako- _sensei_ aku baru memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya "Ok! Nanti biar aku yang bicara pada Hiroko dan Toshiya- _san_ " Minako- _sensei_ mengacak rambutku dengan kedua tanganannya.

' _Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan Viktor, aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi…_ '

.

 _Dan itulah kisah sebelum aku memulai hidup baruku untuk masuk ke dunia skating –em… lagi, demi bertemu dengan Viktor di kejuaran kelas International._


	3. Chapter 2

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

o0o

Chapter 02

o0o

Genius? No… it's Muscle Memory!

 _Ice Castle Hasetsu_

Senyumku tidak berhenti mengembang dari wajahku saat melihat bangunan yang entah kenapa sangat aku rindukan "Yuuri! Jangan terlalu cepat larinya, jaga _pace-_ mu" di belakangku, Minako- _sensei_ mengayuh sepeda milik penginapan keluargaku. Di pungguku, sebuah _Sport Backpack_ lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu _skate_ dan peralaran serta baju ganti yang aku butuhkan, semuanya adalah hadiah ulang tahunku di umurku yang 7 –kemaren.

"Minako- _sensei_! Cepat!" aku melambaikan tanganku saat sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk, Minako- _sensei_ memarkirkan sepeda dan tersenyum kerepotan. Saat kami berdua sudah masuk kedalam bangunan, kami langsung di sambut dengan sedikit hawa dingin dari arah _rink_.

"Selamat datang, ooh! Minako- _chan_! Apa dia anak baru yang kamu bilang?"

"Begitulah! Namanya Katsuki Yuuri" Minako- _sensei_ menepuk kepalaku pelan.

' _Wao… paman Nishigori masih sehat dan masih terlihat seperti gorilla… dan sangat mirip dengan anaknya… hanya saja rambutnya sedikit keriting_ ' Aku membungkuk hormat pada paman Nishigori Takafumi, pemilik dan pelatih dari rink satu-satunya di kota hasetsu ini "Salam kenal, mulai hari ini aku akan belajar _skating_ di bawah bimbingan paman"

"Hoho! Aku dengar dari Minako- _chan_ kau adalah anak murid yang special di kelasnya, panggil saja aku Nishigori- _san_ atau - _sensei_ " Nishigori- _sensei_ berjalan ke arah pintu yang menuju _rink_ es "Kemarilah nak! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan 2 muridku yang nanti akan menjadi _rink mate_ -mu" tapi tidak langsung menurutinya untuk masuk ke area _rink_ aku lebih memilih untuk memakai sepatu _skate_ baruku.

Jantungku sudah benar-benar berdebar tidak sabar untuk berseluncur di atas es dan melakukan beberapa _spin, spiral_ , _Ina bauer_ –apapun nama dan jenis gerakkan di atas es, aku ingin sekali melakukannya sekarang. Setelah aku pikir sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu _skate_ ku, aku memasangkan pelindung karet berwarna merah dan putih pada kedua _blade-_ nya. _Muscle memory_ , untuk sementara waktu aku hanya bergantung padanya.

"Yuuri!" aku mendengar suara Minako- _sensei_ memanggilku dari _area rink_ es.

Aku berjalan pelan dan mendorong pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas diriku dan _rink_ es depan mataku, udara dingin yang sejuk mencuim kulitku, pelang aku berjalan di dekat dinding pembatas, tinggiku masih belum cukup untuk melihat _rink_ yang tertutup dengan es dari balik dinding pembatas sialan ini "Kalian berdua, perkenalkan, dia Yuuri, akan menjadi _rink mate_ kalian yang baru" Nishigori- _sensei_ memperkenalkan aku pada 2 sosok yang sudah sangat aku kenal siapa, Nishigori Takashi dan Nishi –ah bukan, Endou Yuko. aku mengangguk pelan pada keduanya.

"Hai! Salam kenal! Aku Yuko! kamu bisa memanggilku Yu- _chan_ kalau kamu mau" Yuko menjabat tanganku, aku merasa sedikit malu di depannya, karena tingginya sangat jauh dari pada tinggiku yang sekarang. Aku rasa tinggi badanku memang lambat untuk bertambah di umurku yang masih _single digit_ "Yang disana itu Takeshi- _kun_ , dia juga adalah anak dari Takafumi- _sensei_ , dan yang paling jago kalau kamu mau belajar soal hokkie" maaf Yu-chan, tapi aku tidak mendengarkan perkenalanmu sekarang, mataku sedang focus dengan hamparan es di depanku.

"…Ah… mn… salam kenal" aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar, yang aku mau dan butuhkan sekarang adalah berseluncur di atas es yang ada di depanku "…Boleh aku mencoba _skating_ sekarang?" Nishigori- _sensei_ menatapku heran dan kemudian tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja anak muda, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya berdiri di atas es kemudian…" aku tidak mendengarkan instruktur darinya, pikiranku kembali terfokus kan dengan apa yang bisa aku lakukan di atas es tersebut. Moment berikutnya yang aku sadari adalah Nishigori- _sensei_ , Yuko dan Takeshi sudah berseluncur di atas es, mereka ada sekita beberapa meter dari gerbang masuk "Pertama, masuk dan coba dulu berseluncur sampai kemari" aku mengangguk dan melepas pelindung _skate_ -ku, menyerahkannya pada Minako- _sensei_ yang sepertinya memilih untuk menonton dari luar _rink._

Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir kalau tubuh berumur 7 tahun dengan tinggi hanya sekitar 1.25 meter ini bisa berdiri dengan seimbang, tapi ternyata tidak, aku berdiri dengan seimbang di atas es. Aku menatap Minako- _sensei_ yang tersenyum padaku, aku memabalas senyumannya dan mengangguk, mendapatkan keberanian dari kontak kecil yang kami lakukan, perlahan aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk berseluncur kedepan '… _Aku bisa! Terima kasih tuhan, kau mambawa Muscle memory bersamaku ke masa lalu!_ ' tubuhku meneriaki-ku dengan antusias dan ketidak sabaran untuk mencoba gerakan-gerakan yang aku hapal.

"Waaah! Yuuri- _kun_ hebat! Sekarang ayo coba kemari" sekali lagi, maaf yu _-chan_ aku sudah menahan gairahku untuk ber- _skating_ selama lebih dari 1 tahun, dan aku menginginkan untuk menguji sampai mana batasku dengan tubuhku yang sekarang "Ah! Yu –Yuuri- _kun…_?"

Aku berbelok dari arah ketiga orang yang menungguku untuk mendatangi mereka, kakiku, tubuhku, merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan di sekitarku saat aku berseluncur dengan sangat mulus di atas es. _Rink_ es ini terasa lebih besar dan luas dengan tubuhku yang sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur tidak ada pelanggan yang datang di pagi hari.

Perlahan aku merentangkan kedua tangan, walau memakai sarung tangan, aku bisa merasakan hembusan pelan angin yang sejuk di sekitarku, perlahan namun pasti, aku mengambil sedikit kecepatan dan melakukan _combination spin_ , berputar dengan dengan menjaga kecepatannya untuk mencegah akan adanya terjadi mual, _spin_ adalah salah satu _component favorite_ -ku di dalam _ice skating_.

Tidak merasa cukup puas, aku mencoba _step sequence_ yang sama pada _short program_ -ku _Eros_ ' _Belum… aku masih terlalu bersemangat untuk berhenti…_ ' aku berani taruhan, kalau aku tersenyum meremehkan yang ada di sekitarku ' _…Ah… jangan terlalu masuk kedalam Eros, untuk diriku yang sekarang, aku masih di bawah umur, bukan pria dewasa yang menggoda dan menebar gairah, tapi anak ingusan umur 7 tahun_ ' aku kembali melakukan _spin_ dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mangontrol kecepatan yang pas untuk melakukan _triple axel_ , mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

 _ **Klak!**_

Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil lompat dan berputar 3 kali di udara di udara. Tapi sepertinya otot kakiku masih belum cukup kuat untuk menerima _impact_ dari lompatan yang baru saja aku lakukan, jadi aku menghentikan aktifitas kakiku untuk sementara ' _melakukan jump dengan kondisi tubuh kurang berotot memang sedikit sulit dan mudah lelah sekali lelah…_ '

"YUURII- _KUN_!" tubuhku terasa seperti di takkel oleh pegulat dan kemudin di remas di dalam genggaman tangannya "KAMU BENAR-BENAR BARU PERTAMA KALI INI BERSELUNCUR DI ATAS ES?! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAMU BISA MELAKUKAN SPIN, STEP DAN JUMB SEPERTI ITU!"

' _Ah… aku lepas kendali lagi dalam menahan diri…_ ' setelah Yu- _chan_ melepaskanku dari pelukannya aku menarik nafas lega, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat dan terbaik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuatku susah dan bingung kedeppannya "…Ah tidak… aku hanya melihat dan menirunya saja" alasan ini biasanya sangat mujarap untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang sangat aku tidak inginkan.

"Melihat dan meniru?! Dan lagi berhasil saat pertama kali menirunya?! Yuuri! Kamu adalah seorang Jenius!"

' _Tidak Yu-chan, aku hanya manusia yang memakai cheat di dalam kehidupannya dan kemudian sedang menjalani_ _ **lagi**_ _kehidupannya sebagai seorang pria yang berumur 20-an di dalam tubuh bocah ingusan berumur 7 tahun_ '

"apa yang di katakan Yuko benar anak muda, kau adalah seorang Jenius!"

"Ah, ti –tidak! Aku hanya –uhk!"

 _ **Brugh!**_

'… _Haha… aku merasa sangat de javu dengan rasa seperti di tubruk dan kemudian jatuh di atas es dengan cara yang sangat tidak keren…_ ' tidak perlu di lihatpun, aku tau siapa pelakunya.

"Minggir kau gendut!"

"Takeshi- _kun_! jangan jahil dengan anak baru!" aku membangunkan diriku dan duduk di atas es, melihat wajah Takeshi yang menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Ta. Ke. Shi!" aku berdiri dan mengejarnya yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari ku "Tungguu!"

"Hahahahaha!"

.

 _Hari pertama-ku di atas es, bermain kejar-kejar-an dengan anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Dan aku akui, ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari kehidupanku yang sebelumnya._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 03

o0o

Twin?

"Katsuki- _kun_! hari ini juga latihankan di _Ice Castle_?"

"Ah, emn! Begitulah…"

"Kalau begitu mau kesana bersama? Katsuki- _kun_ hari ini piket kan? Aku tunggu setelah kamu selesai!"

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Kita sudah 1 minggu menjadi _rink mate_ , tidak perlu sungkan begitu, aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah! Bye bye!"

Shimizu Yurika, seperti katanya. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Kyusuu dan _rink mate_ -ku yang baru selama kurang dari seminggu ini, tingginya kurang lebih sama denganku. Rambut hitamnya yang di potong _short cut_ dan matanya yang lebar berwarna kecoklatan, ditambah lagi bentuk dan strukur wajahnya yang hampir mirip denganku, sekilas membuat kami terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

'… _Aku masih belum terbiasa kalau bicara dengan anak perempuan…_ ' sikapnya juga sedikit Tomboy dan penuh peryaca diri, dan kepercaya diriannya selalu membuat aku susah, aku hanya tertawa ironis dengan ke-tidak-bisa-an-ku dalam mengatasi perempuan.

Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 5 SD di umurku yang ke-10, prestasiku selalu tingkat teratas semenjak kelas 1, ada rasa senang dan bersalah setiap kali para guru-guru kaget karena prestasiku yang selalu _all A_ di sekolah. Aku juga pernah mendapatkan masa di bully, tapi hanya dalam waktu singkat saja, itu karena –entah kenapa dan apa sebabnya, anak perempuan di kelasku melindungiku dari anak laki-laki yang mencoba menjahiliku karena kata mereka, aku memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti perempuan, aku benar-benar tidak tau dan mengerti kenapa dan apa yang membuat mereka (siswa laki-laki) begitu iri dan benci padaku.

Dan ironisnya, ketidak sukaan mereka padaku makin meningkat saat musim _Valentine_ tiba, saat itu aku… mn… mendapatkan banyak sekali coklat dari anak perempuan yang sekelas denganku dan dari yang berbeda kelas.

Dan kemudian ' _Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa mereka iri padaku…_ '

.

Yurika yang berjalan santai di sebelahku tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatku juga menghentikan langkahku dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari earphone yang terpasang di telinga kiriku "Katsuki- _kun_ , aku dengar dari Takeda- _sensei_ , kamu melanjutkan SMP-mu di luar daerah dan memilih untuk masuk ke SMP sebelah, apa itu benar?"

Aku selalu di buat heran kenapa dan dari mana dia bisa tau semua informasi yang sangat personal dan pribadi bagiku "Mn" aku mengangguk singkat, telinga dan sebagian otakku masih terfokus pada suara musik yang aku dengarkan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Katsuki- _kun_!"

"Eeh?! Tu –tunggu!"

"Ok! Kalau sudah begini, aku akan berjuaaang!" dan kemudian dia lari meninggalkan aku yang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan.

'… _Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa berteman dengan manusia yang bersikap seperti angin topan…_ ' aku mengganti jalan santaiku dengan lari dengan _pace_ pelan, memasang earphone-ku yang satu lagi di telinga kanan.

Setiap kali aku bicara atau bersama dengan Yurika, ada perasaan aneh saat aku bersama dengannya.

Tidak.

Bukan cinta, karena aku tau perasaanku hanya untuk Viktor, dan aku sangat tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Perasaanku pada Yurika…

ini lebih bisa di bilang rindu, ya rindu, sikap Yurika yang sangat _my pace_ sedikit mirip dengan Viktor "Haahhh!" aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Viktor, SEKARANG!

Aku mempercepat lariku, saat _Ice Castle_ sudah terlihat di depan mata. Saat aku masuk kedalam, tidak ada orang di bagian resepsionis ' _Mungkin sedang ada di area rink es…_ ' aku melakukan pemanasan singkat dan memasang sepatu _skate_ -ku lengkap dengan pelindung karetnya yang berwarna merah dan putih. Walau tinggiku masih belum bisa di bilang cukup untuk melebihi tinggi dinding pembatas, aku sekarang bisa melihat es yang membeku di depanku saat mengenakan sepatu _skate_ -ku yang membuatku lebih tinggi 8 cm.

Kalau di pikirkan lagi, ada banyak yang berubah di hidupku yang _sekarang_. Di hidupku yang _sekarang_ , aku bisa merasakan lebih jelas kalau aku di anugerahi kemampuan istimewa dalam dunia _skating_ , aku di anugerahi dengan bertemu lebih banyak yang bisa aku dapatkan di luar dunia _skating_. Satu-satunya yang membuat hidupku berbeda _sekarang_ , hanya diriku yang hampir tidak perlu berkerja keras di luar dunia _skating_ ' _Pengetahuan, ingatan, sikap, personality dan pengalaman hidup selama 24_ tahun _plus 5 tahun ekstra di kehidupan masa lalu dan sekarang…_ ' tanpa aku sadari, umurku sudah seumuran dengan Viktor.

Aku tertawa dengan nada ironis memikirkan umurku yang sekarang.

.

Latihan hari ini, seperti biasa aku di buat susah dengan _skin ship_ dan ke- _my -pace-_ an Yurika "Yuuri!"

' _Ah! Minako-sensei!_ ' pelan aku melpaskan lenganku dari pelukan Yurika "Maaf Yurika, aku ada urusan dengan Minako- _sensei_ " tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku segera menuju ke pinggir _rink_ , kearah Minako- _sensei_ menungguku "Bagaimana Minako _-sensei_? Aku bisa ikut kan? Kan?!" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau nada penuh dengan antusias memenuhi nada bicaraku.

Minako- _sensei_ mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku "Tentu saja bisa! Tapi karena lombanya di mulai sebelum devisi senior, jadi devisi junior akan di mulai akhir agustus" aku mengangguk mengerti dengan penuh antusias.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau Minako- _sensei_ yang jadi pelatihku saat mengikuti lomba" senyum di wajahku semakin lebar saat melihat Minako- _sensei_ mengangguk dan kembali menunjukkan ibu jarinya padaku.

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti kompetisi sebagai langkah pertamaku untuk bertemu Viktor ' _Sabar, aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi, setelah lomba tingkat daerah nanti, aku hanya perlu memenangkan lomba di kejuaran National untuk nanti terpilih ke-kejuaraan dunia, disana aku bisa bertemu dengan Viktor!_ '

Pertama aku harus memenangkan _Figure Skating Chugoku, Shikoku, & Kyusuu – _kategori _junior male, single Figure Skating_ yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Aku mengambil posisi di tengah _rink_ saat Yuko, Takeshi dan Yurika memutuskan untuk kepinggir untuk mengambil istirahat mereka. Perlahan suara di sekitarku menghilang, pikiranku kembali memutar kembali sebuah lagu yang nantinya akan menjadi lagu untuk _free program_ -ku di _season_ ini.

Aku berdiri tegak, menyatukan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku dan menundukkan kepalaku sebagai _starting position_ di program yang aku buat dan pikirkan selama hampir satu tahun ini ' _ **I Lived, One Republic**_ ' adalah nama dari lagu _free program_ -ku kali ini.

Mambayangkan dentingan gitar yang masuk kedalam intro lagu di dalam otakku, perlahan mengangkat kelapakku dengan tersenyum –membayangkan Viktor ada di depanku, aku membuka kedua telapak tanganku, menunjukkan di depan wajah Viktor apa yang ada di dalam tanganku sekarang, kemudian melakukan _inner eagle_ dan _step sequence_ sebagai intro sebelum _camel spin_ dan _jump_ pertamaku, kombinasi dari _triple_ dan _double toe loop_.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku di _double toe loop_ untuk menambah point dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Energy di dalam tubuhku keluar dan memberikan _impact_ lebih di _spin_ -ku yang berikutnya, masuk kebagian pertengahan lagu, aku menambah tingkat kesulitan _step sequence_ dan spin-ku, agak sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tidak bisa melakukan _quad_ karena adanya batasan tinggi pada tubuh yang masih di bawah umur, tapi aku bisa menambah _point_ -ku dengan mengangkat tanganku di _double jump_ dan mempertajam _step sequence_ -ku untuk menambahkan point yang menurutku masih kurang.

 _ **Yang membuat aku tertarik padamu adalah music, tubuhmu menyanyikan lagu saat sedang skating.**_

Suara Viktor menggema di dalam otakku, saat lagu yang di otakku masuk ke bagian beat yang menandakan kalau laguku mau selesai, setelah selesai melakukan _spiral_ , dengan segenap stamina yang aku punya.

 _triple lutz, single salchow, triple loop_.

Aku hampir melompat girang karena ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil melakukan 3 kombinasi untuk hari ini ' _Belum, masih ada triple salchow dan spin untuk komponen terakhirku di program ini_ '

"Kuh…" tanganku menyentuh es saat mendarat _triple salchow_ ' _Kecepatannya masih kurang…_ ' tanpa membuang waktu, aku melakukan _spin_ dengan sempurna sebagai pembalasan dendam. _Step sequence_ sebagai sentuhan akhir dari _program_ -ku aku lakukan dengan sempurna, kemudian berdiri tegak di tengah _rink_ dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku, menunjukkan kalau aku hidup dengan memiliki arti "Hah… Hah…" paru-paruku terasa terbakar dan kakiku bergetar hebat, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri ' _Capek…_ '

"Hebat! Katsuki-kun! kamu hebat! Benar-benar hebat! _Perfect_! Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku sedang ber- _skating_ bersama dengan genius sepertimu!" Yurika memberikan botol air minum dan handuk kecilku.

"Emn… terima kasih, tapi aku yakin kalau aku bukanlah seorang genius" memang bukan, aku hanya memiliki pengalaman lebih dalam hidupku. Pelan namun pasti aku keluar dari _rink_ dan mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat, menegak air dan mengelap keringat dari keningku menggunakan handuk.

"Itu tidak benar Yuuri" Minako- _sensei_ menyela "Kamu memang genius, tidak ada yang mengajarimu cara melakukan trik di atas es dan kamu bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna" Minako- _sensei_ mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan "Terlebih coreografi dan music pilihanmu, semuanya, kamu memproduksi dua buah program dalam waktu singkat, kalau bukan genius, kau ini apa?!"

Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan semua pujian ini, setelah aku rasa tubuhku stabil, aku berdiri dan kembali masuk kembali ke _rink_ "Aku hanya anak kecil umur 10 tahun yang memiliki pengalaman hidup lebih panjang dari pada umurku" aku bisa melihat Yurika, Yuko, Takeshi dan Minako- _sensei_ menatapku bingung, tapi aku tidak mau memperpanjang pembahasan ini, jadi aku memilih untuk membiarkan mereka tergantung dengan perkataanku tadi.

' _Ketahuan atau tidak, bukan masalahku yang sekarang, sekarang aku hanya perlu memfokuskan diri pada kompetisi mendatang_ '

.

Sejak saat itu, Minako- _sensei_ dan yang lainnya tidak memujiku saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang baru di dalam _skating_ -ku ' _Setidaknya mereka mengerti kalau aku tidak suka di puji…_ '

Tapi saat sedang istirahat, tiba-tiba Takeshi mendatangiku "Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu tidak suka di puji sebagai genius…?" akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari di mana aku mulai kembali kesusahan dengan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan agar mereka percaya kalau aku adalah anak laki-laki 10 tahun yang normal.

"Aku tidak suka saja… pujian dan harapan yang berlebihan hanya akan membuatku tertekan dan stress"

"…Apa itu? kalau mendengarnya seperti itu, aku akan salah paham dan menganggapmu sebagai seorang _Masochistic_ " aku tidak percaya… di umurnya yang ke 13, Takeshi sudah mengetahui _hal_ yang harusnya memiliki rating 18 keatas.

aku berusaha untuk bertingkah tidak tau dengan apa yang di maskdukan dengan Takeshi " _Ma –Maso_? Apa itu?"

"Artinya kamu adalah manusia yang lebih suka di pukul dan merasakan sakit dari pukulan tersebut, dari pada membalasnya" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia pergi meninggalkan diriku yang sedikit kagum dengan perkataannya barusan.

' _Tidak aku sangka… aku di nasihati oleh anak smp…_ ' tapi ada juga rasa lega setelah bicara dengan Takeshi, karena dia selalu memperlakukan aku sebagai anak kecil normal yang sedikit bisa melakukan trik di atas es.

' _Aaah… aku ingin segera bertumu dengan Viktor…_ '

.

 _Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, kalau lngkahku untuk bertemu dengan Viktor, semakin dekat._


	5. Chapter 4

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 04

o0o

Disappointed

Aku sedikit _nervous_ saat melihat bangunan _Okayama International Skate Rink,_ tempat di mana aku dan Viktor, untuk pertama kalinya, memenangkan kompetisi _official_ – _Figure Skating Chugoku, Shikoku, & Kyusuu – _kategori _senior male single Figure Skating_. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan berkompetisi di devisi _junior_. _Sebelumnya_ , aku tidak mengikuti kompetisi _junior_ dan justru memilih latihan di Detroid bersama Chelestino dan Phichit _-kun_ , kemudian memenangkan kompetisi _National_ dan _Four Continents_ –kompetisi untuk _competitor_ yang berasal dari non-euro, Jepang, Canada, China, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di dalam bangunan masih terlihat sangat baru dan bersih dari yang _terakhir_ aku ingat, sudah banyak _competitor_ perempuan dan laki-laki yang mungkin _seumuran_ atau _lebih tua_ dariku, mereka mungkin sedang menunggu giliran atau sudah menyelesaikan rehasal sebelum kompetisi di mulai yang di adakan siang nanti. Entah aku sedang beruntung atau semacamnya, tapi giliranku dalam kompetisi ini, tepatnya di _short program_ (SP)jatuh ke nomor urut terakhir dari 6 kompetitor _junior_.

Lebar _rink_ di gedung ini masih sama dengan ingatanku, kecuali dengan tampilan lebih baru dan bersih "Yuuri, sekarang giliranmu untuk rehasal" aku mengangguk pelan pada Minako- _sensei_ yang menjadi _coach_ di kompetisi ini. setelah melepaskan pelindung dari _blade_ dari sepatu _skate_ -ku dan menyerahkannya pada Minako- _sensei_ , aku meluncur dangan mulus di atas es, melakukan beberapa bagian dari _step sequence_ yang ada di SP-ku.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar beberapa bisikkan tentang betapa pendek dan kecilnya tubuhku untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, awalnya aku tidak mengubriskan perkataan meraka –entah siapa yang sedang membicarakanku, tapi kemudian urat kesabaranku putus seketika saat mereka menyebutku sebagai anak TK '… _Aku tau marah dengan perkataan anak kecil itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanak-anakkan, tapi! Karena aku sekarang_ _ **juga**_ _anak kecil, tidak apa-apa-kan? Untuk marah pada mereka_ ' aku keluar dari _rink_ dengan wajah kusut "Lihat saja nanti, akan aku buat kalian bertekuk lutut di hadapanku"

"Dan aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya" aku sangat kaget saat mendengar Minako- _sensei_ membalas gumammanku, aku melihat ekspresi wanita berambut coklat yang panjangnya hampir mencapai bahu di hadapanku. Wajahnya membuat senyum bangga, dan gigi putih Minako- _sensei_ terlihat berkilau di mataku "Aku percaya kalau kamu pasti menang"

Rasa percaya diri memenuhiku saat aku mendengar perkataan tersebut dari Minako _-sensei_ , aku membuat wajah yang penuh dengan determinasi dan mengangguk yakin "Itu sudah pasti"

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin, di depanku berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, mengenakan _dress shirt_ berwarna biru dengan kerah yang di angkat tinggi, _vest_ hitam yang di taburi _glitter_ warna-warni membalut tubuhku yang ramping, dan kakiku yang ramping di balut dengan celana kain hitam yang flexible, rambut hitamku ditata oleh Minako- _sensei_ dengan poni yang menutupi setengah dari jidat sebelah kiriku.

'… _Tataan rambutku hampir sama dengan model rambut Viktor, hanya saja lebih pendek dan berwarna hitam…_ ' aku hampir tidak pernah menata rambutku kecuali dengan _model_ _all back_ , karena itu adalah tataan paling mudah bagiku agar rambutku tidak menghalangi pandanganku yang sudah sangat buram saat ber- _skating_. Aku sedikit kaget sebenarnya, karena jarak pandangku masih jernih di umurku yang ke 10, karena _sebelumnya_ aku sudah memakai kacamata sebelum umurku 10.

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-5, score untuk Midorikawa Hikaru-san, short program-nya mendapatkan score : 68.92**_ "

"Hm… itu _score_ tertinggi untuk sekarang"

"Setelah ini siapa?"

"Aku tau, anak pendek yang tadi"

"Aaah! Anak TK yang itu?" dan kemudian percakapan mereka di akhiri dengan tawa meremehkan.

Kalian sengaja bicara nyaring seperti itu agar aku mendengarnya kan? Tapi sayang sekali, semakin kalian mengejek dan mengira aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang, semakin tinggi motivasiku untuk menang.

Aku bertukar pandang pada Minako- _sensei_ , dan kemudian memberinya pelukan singkat " _Proof that you are more than they think_ " bisik Minako- _sensei_ padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin " _I will_ "

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-6, mewakili ice castle hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri-san**_ "

Aku bergerak di atas es dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku, menyambut sekaligus memberikan salam pada para juri, tamu, dan para kompetitorku, aku berdiri dengan tegak di atas es, menundukkan kepalaku, menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan menggenggam bahuku –memeluk diriku sendiri. Setelah berdiri selama 5 detik untuk _Starting position_ , akhirnya lagu untuk SP-ku di mainkan dan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

' _ **Don't wait – Joey Graceffa**_ ' adalah judul lagu untuk SP-ku, lagu ini sudah di edit dan di potong untuk memenuhi _criteria_ untuk lagu di SP. Aku harus tetap focus, karena semua _jump_ yang akan aku lakukan ada di _second half_ , di mana point penilaian akan jauh lebih tinggi.

Untuk pembukaan, aku membuka kedua tanganku dan merentangkan mereka seolah aku sedang merentangkan sayap, melakukan _step sequence_ pertamaku sebelum melakukan _camel spin_.

Saat _beat_ mulai masuk kebagian lirik, aku mulai melakukan _step sequence_ keduaku, aku sengaja membuatnya lebih complex untuk menutupi ketidak puassanku dalam ketidak bisaan melakukan _quad_ dalam _program_ yang aku buat. Setelah selesai mengeksekusi _spin_ sebagai element terakhirku di first half dari programku ' _Spread eagle dan triple axel_ ' kepercaan diriku semakin naik saat aku berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

' _Selanjutnya kombinasi triple luzt…'_ aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku _'…Dan triple toe loop_ ' kali ini aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk _jump-_ ku yang kedua. Beat memasuki creasendo, yang menandakan aku hanya punya kurang dari 30 detik lagi untuk menyelesaikan _program_ -ku. Komponen terakhir dari programku hanya tinggal 1 _jump_ saja, triple loop. Tapi itu rencana awal.

'… _YES!_ ' aku menggantinya dengan triple loop dan double salchow dengan kedua tangan di atas kepalaku, walau mendarat dengan sedikit tidak imbang, setindanya aku tidak menyentuh es atau terjatuh.

Ditik-detik laguku berakhir, aku berdiri tegak dengan merentangkan tanganku dan tersenyum penuh percara diri. Menunjukkan kalau aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dengan tubuh kecil ini.

Aku bisa merasakan paru-paruku terasa seperti terbakar dan kakiku mati rasa saat keluar dari _rink_ es "Yuuri, kamu terlalu nekat untuk menambahkan _jump-_ mu di detik terakhir!" Minako- _sensei_ memberikan botol air minumku setelah aku mengenakan jaketku untuk tetap hangat.

Aku menegak air yang terasa dingin di dalam tubuhku yang hangat "Huft –aku harus melakukannya kalau aku mau menang"

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-6, score untuk Katsuki Yuuri-san, short program-nya mendapatkan score : 89.12**_ "

Minako- _sensei_ memelukku erat dan tertawa gembira, aku juga bisa mendengar suara kaget dan _shock_ dari peserta sebelumnya, karena aku mengalahkan score-nya lebih dari 20 point di atasnya ' _…Point yang sama saat aku di latih dengan chelestino untuk memenangkan juara national…_ ' pikirku, yang sudah jelas masih merasa kurang puas karena score ini masih belum bisa di bilang tinggi.

"Yuuri! Kamu baru saja mencetak score top-10 di devisi _junior_ sedunia!" Minako- _sensei_ mengacak rambutku sedikit kasar dan tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga. Jujur, aku justru merasa kaget karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan apa yang di katakan Minako- _sensei_ barusan, karena seingatku, Viktor mencetak 100 _point_ keatas di kompetisi pertamanya dalam devisi _junior_ SP.

"Aku lapar…" ucapku lemas dan kemudian suara aneh keluar dari dalam perutku, Minako- _sensei_ tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini, kamu boleh makan katsudon"

' _aku ingin memakannya dengan Viktor…_ '

.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, sebelum dan sekarang, aku tidak merasakan selera makanku naik saat mendengar nama makanan favorite-ku._


	6. Chapter 5

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 05

o0o

Almost make me Crazy

Aku menatap _horror_ pada papan pengumuman yang mencantumkan _score_ dari SP kemarin, tidak –bukan karena aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku seperti di _Grand Prix Series : Cup of China_ , tapi karena maksudku untuk memenangkan kompertisi ini tanpa mengundang perhatian yang berlebihan, malah berganti menjadi pusat perhatian dan target yang di _lock on_ oleh para _competitor_ ' _…Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengubah sikapku yang selalu tidak mau kalah dari competitor lain… tidak peduli umur mereka_ _ **jauh**_ _lebih muda dari ku_ '

tanganku membetulkan tataan rambutku yang sama dengan tataan rambut di _SP_ -ku. Untuk _FP_ -ku kali ini, aku memakai celana hitam dengan sedikit gliter yang bertebaran di bagian bawah lututku, tubuhku di peluk kemeja warna biru –yang menurutku kelunturan warna putih, dengan sidikit gliter yang bertebaran di sekitar bahu dan lenganku, dua kancing atas sengaja aku buka untuk menambahkan kesan _dewasa_.

"Yuuri? Sedang apa kamu di situ? _Warming up_ akan segera di mulai" aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah Minako- _sensei_ yang menungguku di pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara _rink_ dan _lobby_. Sebelah dari tangannya membukakan pintu yang 2 kali lipat lebih tinggi dariku. Setelah masuk menuju area _rink_ , aku bisa merasakan semua mata menuju kearahku.

' _Aah… aku benci diriku sendiri!_ '

" _ **Kita akan segera memulai kompetisi Figure Skating, single, Male Junior – Free Program. Untuk para peserta, di harapkan untuk segera naik ke atas es untuk memulai warm-up, waktu untuk warm-up 6 menit**_ "

Aku menyerahkan _cover_ _blade_ -ku pada Minako- _sensei_ yang dengan sengan hati menerimanya, memberiku tepukan di bahu sembelum aku naik ke es. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan di atas es dalam waktu 6 menit, jadi aku hanya mengitari _rink_ dengan menghadap kebelakang, sambil sesekali melihat di belakangku, untuk mengecek apakah _competitor_ lain tidak menghalangi jalanku saat meluncur sambil menghadap belakang. Para _competitor_ di sekelilingku makin menusukkan pandangan mereka saat aku melakukan beberapa elemen _step sequence_ yang ada di FP-ku dan tergolong simple –bagiku, entah untuk mereka.

" _ **Waktu untuk warm-up telah berakhir, untuk para peserta, harap untuk turun dari es**_ "

Aku menjadi orang yang pertama yang turun dari es dan buru-buru menuju ke tempat Minako- _sensei_ yang duduk di kursi terdekat, aku duduk di sebelahnya untuk mengganti sepatu _skate_ -ku dengan sniker biasa "Minako- _sensei,_ aku mau peregangan di tempat yang sepi" dengan gerakan cepat aku mengeluarkan _roll mat_ yang aku bawa dari dalam tas.

Minako- _sensei_ mengangguk pelan "Jangan lama-lama" ucapnya dengan senyum, langkahku membawaku pergi dari area rink, menuju tempat yang sama, tempat aku melakukan peregangan saat Minami Kenjirou- _kun_ menari di atas es dengan penuh percaya diri.

 _ **Walau aku tidak di sini, jiwaku selalu ada bersamamu.**_

Lagi, suara Viktor selalu muncul di dalam kepalaku saat aku ingin konsentrasi, ingatanku tentang pria dengan rambut _platinum blond_ , tubuh yang tinggi, kedua lengannya yang selalu memelukku erat, dan warna _celurian blue_ yang menatapku penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Viktor?! Kau baru saja membuatku gila karena terlalu merindukanmu…_ ' aku menarik nafas dalam, merasa cukup dengan peregangan yang aku lakukan, aku kembali ke area _rink_ dengan penuh percaya diri "Viktor, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu…" aku membisikkan perkataan itu terus menerus untuk membuat kepercayaan diriku tetap naik.

"Yuuri! Syukurlah, sebentar lagi –…?!" aku tidak mendengar suara Minako- _sensei_ lagi saat aku menatapnya lurus. Entah cuman perasaanku saja, tapi aku melihat ada warna pink yang muncul di kedua pipi Minako- _sensei_.

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-5, score untuk Midorikawa Hikaru-san, free program-nya mendapatkan score : 126.31, total score : 198.23, ranking ke-1**_ "

Di sebelahku aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang mengatakan kalau si Midorikawa Hikaru- _kun_ ini telah mencetak score yang masuk kedalam _world record top_ 10 di devisi _Junior_. Dari dalam diriku, jelas aku bisa merasakan ke-tidak-mau-kalah-han-ku pada anak ingusan yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatappan penuh meremehkan ' _Sifat yang menyebalkan ini… aku mengenalnya…_ ' sifatnya mirip sekali dengan _competitor_ dari _Canada_ yang aku kenal sebagai orang nomor 1 yang di benci Yurio dalam dunia _skating_.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahannya di perutku dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pelan aku menginjakkan _blade_ -ku di atas es, menghadap ke arah Minako- _sensei_ dan tersenyum padanya " _Ittekimasu_ " ucapku pada Minako- _sensei_ yang tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinnan.

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-6, mewakili ice castle hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri-san**_ "

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa saat aku berada di tengah _rink_ es, tapi aku tau kalau ada yang menyorakiku.

 _ **Goda aku dengan semua yang kamu miliki, jika performance-mu berhasil membuatku tergoda, maka semua yang ada di sini akan tergila-gila olehmu.**_

"Aku bersumpah kalau kau telah membuat aku gila…" bisik –umpatku pada diriku sendiri ' _…Gila karena cinta dan rindu yang aku pendam untukmu…_ '

.

tubuhku terasa sangat lemas saat keluar dari _rink_ , telingaku meandering dan hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang menderu nyaring. Aku lupa mengangkat kedua tanganku saat melakukan _jump_ -ku, tapi aku juga bersyukur karena tidak ada minus point dalam programku.

" _ **Peserta nomor urut ke-6, score untuk Katsuki Yuuri-san, free program-nya mendapatkan score : 156.34, total score : 245.46, ranking ke-1**_ "

Setelah itu sorak dan ucapan selamat menhujaniku, aku tersenyum kaku untuk menerima pujian dari mereka, aku juga bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk yang di arahkan padaku oleh para kontestan lain "Selamat Yuuri! Setelah membuat top 10 di SP, sekarang kamu baru saja mencetak score top 5 di FP, dan memenangkan kompetisi pertamamu!"

"…Ah! Umn! Terima kasih Minako- _sensei_ " aku tersenyum di sela rasa lelahku.

Penghargaan untuk pemenang terasa begitu singkat bagiku, bukan karena aku tidak senang –aku senang karena sudah menang, tapi juga ada rasa bersalah yang menimpa karena menang dengan sangat mudah ' _…Hanya karena perbedaan pengetahuan dan pengalaman hidup, semuanya menentukan menang dan kalah di dunia ini…_ ' kurasa aku mengerti perasaan Viktor.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kemenanganku, Minako- _sensei_ memberitahukan kalau aku bisa mengikuti _Japan National Figure Skating_ devisi _Junior_ ' _Kalau aku bisa menang kompetisi di Japan National, aku bisa mendapatkan izin dan memenuhi persyaratan untuk mengikuti World atau Four Continents_ ' tapi sebelum itu "Ibu"

"Hmn? Ada apa, sayang? Mau tambah?" mataku tidak lepas dari Katsudon di hadapanku yang tinggal setengah mangkuk, enak, sangat enak, rasanya masih sama dari yang _terakhir_ aku makan.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Minako- _sensei_ , kemudian pada orang tua-ku "Aku ingin punya _passport_ " ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Kaget –tidak, lebih ke Bingung? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Ekspresi orang tua-ku dan Minako- _sensei_ terlihat benar-benar bingung.

Wajah Minako- _sensei_ yang tadi setengah mabuk berubah menjadi sangat serius "Yuuri, apa kamu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kamu katakan?" aku tersenyum puas saat Minako- _sensei_ mengerti dengan maksudku –kenapa aku meminta _passport_.

Dengan penuh kepastian aku mengangguk "Aku serius" pelan aku menurunkan kepalaku, setengah bersujud "Aku serius untuk melanjutkan profesi di dunia _Skating_ " tidak ada yang berkomentar, dengan segenap keberanian aku menatap Minako- _sensei_ ' _…eh?_ ' aku tercengang saat melihat mereka tersenyum dengan bangga? Padaku.

Minako- _sensei_ terkekeh pelan, sebelah tangannya merogoh tas yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya "Sudah aku duga kamu akan megatakan hal itu, jadi aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu" dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, aku menangkap barang yang di Minako- _sensei._

Aku tercengang dengan benda yang ada di tanganku "Ini… _passport…?_ " aku membukanya dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat foto dan namaku ada di dalamnya.

"Awalnya ibu sedikit heran kenapa Minako- _senpai_ meminta foto untuk pendaftaran lombamu di sekolah" ibuku menepuk kepalaku pelan "Tapi ibu dan ayah senang sekali saat Minako- _sensei_ ember tahu kami, kalau kau sudah menemukan jalan hidupmu untuk kedepannya"

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat ayahku mengangguk –setuju? "…Tentu saja sebagai orang tua, kami akan mendukungmu sebisa mungkin" kemudian ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Kami akan selalu menyemangatimu Yuuri, jadi berjuanglah" ucap Mari- _nee_ dengan sangat lembut, sebuah ingatan _masa lalu_ -ku berkilas balik di dalam otakku, memutar balikkan memori di mana aku memutuskan untuk _coming out_ untuk meneruskan profesiku sebagai _skater_ dan pergi ke Detroid untuk berlatih sekaligus kuliah. Perasaan yang aku rasakan dan tanggapan oleh keluargaku masih sama, mereka mendukungku.

Mataku memburam, bukan karena aku tidak memakai kacamata –karena _sekarang_ , mataku tidak membutuhkan kacamata. Walau sebenarnya aku sedikit merindukan kacamata ber- _frame_ biru dengan lensa minus yang cukup tebal. Aku rindu dengan beban ringan yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Pelan namun pasti, aku bisa merasakan bulir air mata jatuh satu persatu dan membasahi pipiku "… _Umn…_ terima kasih…" ucapku pelan.

Hisakkanku terhenti saat kakak perempuanku –yang masih memelukku dari belakang, tiba-tiba melakukan _headlock_ , aku sedikit meronta dan menepuk lengan kakakku, memohon untuk melepaskan tangannya "Hehe! Akhirnya kau menunjukkan wajah aslimu!"

"Eh?"

Mari- _nee_ melepaskan lengannya dari kepalaku, beralih menatapku dengan senyumman –puas dan lega? "Belakangan ini kau terlihat sangat memaksakan dirimu, selalu berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa" aku menegang dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Lengan yang tadi meng- _headlock_ -ku sekarang memelukku dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut "Umurmu masih 10 tahun, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri dan buru-buru menjadi dewasa"

Beban di bahuku menghilang seketika ' _…Tapi aku memang sudah dewasa…_ ' aku memaksa keras dan mendorong jauh bisikkan tadi di pojok otakku, menikmati pelukkan hangat dari kakakku yang –hampir tidak pernah memelukku _sebelumnya_.

"Terima kasih"

.

 _Mungkin sesekali, menjadi dan bersikap seperti anak-anak, tidak ada salahnya._


	7. Chapter 6

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 06

o0o

Gift from God

Pusing, mual, sakit kepala dan telingaku berdengung hebat "Bersabarlah Yuuri, sebentar lagi kita sampai di hotel" di sebelahku –Minako- _sensei_ sedang mengecek _handphone_ -nya, mungkin sedang mengecek scadule –entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan penyakit yang menjadi rutinitas baru di dalam tubuhku yang _sekarang_.

Taxi yang kami kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah hotel yang terlihat sangat mewah "Uhk…" dengan cepat aku membuka pintu taxi dan keluar dari ruang sempit yang membuatku kaku hampir 2 jam penuh. Dengan sedikit peregangan kecil, aku menatap Minako- _sensei_ yang sudah menarik 2 koper di tangannya.

"Ayo kita _check in_ dulu" aku mengangguk dan mengekor Minako-sensei masuk kedalam bangunnan –hotel, interior di dalam-nya tidak kalah mewah dengan tampilan luarnya, bahkan ada _chandelier_ yang menggantung di tengah lobby.

Otakku kembali memutar balikkan kemenanganku di kejuaraan National, kemenangan yang aku dapatkan kurang lebih sama dengan point di tingkat daerah, hanya beda 2 point. Setelah meminta _passport_ dan izin dari keluagaku, tanpa ragu aku langsung mendaftarkan diri di JSF –Japan Skater Figure, asosiasi untuk mendukung atlit Figure Skating di jepang, dengan perwakilan Minako- _sensei_ sebagai _coach_. Lalu sekarang, aku menginjakkan kakiku di Canada, tempat di mana kompetisi _Four Continents_ tahun ini "Hhaahhh…!" aku menghela nafas panjang –bukan karena lelah.

"Kenapa Yuuri?" Minako- _sensei_ menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, dia membukakan pintu hotel untukku, membiarkan aku dan karyawan hotel yang membawa tas kami kedalam.

" _Thank you, sir_ " ucapku, tersenyum dan memberikan tips pada sang karyawan –yang entah kenapa pipinya memerah " _Sir?_ " tangannya tidak mau lepas dari tanganku.

"Hhemn!" suara Minako- _sensei_ laki-laki di hadapanku kaget dan langsung melepaskan tanganku.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia menyelipkan sesuatu di tanganku " _Oh! Ah! Please call me if you need help or something!_ " secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama dan nomor pribadi.

Tunggu –APA?!

"Wao! Yuuri, kamu baru saja membuat laki-laki dewasa melakukan sebuah tindakan criminal secara tidak langsung pada anak kecil di bawah umur!" aku memberikan kertas tadi ke Minako- _sensei_ dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu…" rasa mual di dalam diriku semakin naik saat memikirkan wajah karyawan tadi ' _aku harus benar-benar menjauhkan EROS dari diriku untuk sementara_ ' dengan gerakan cepat, aku membuka koperku dan mengambil baju ganti dari dalamnya "Aku mau mandi, setelah itu tidur"

"Bagaimana dengan makannannya?" Tanya Minako- _sensei_ sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar mandi sepenuhnya.

" _Room service_ " jawabku lemas, dan kemudian menghilang di balik daun pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang _simple_ dan semuanya serba putih. _Bathtub, Shower, Washtovel_ , dan _toilet_ , tidak lupa dengan tambahan _bath robe_ , sabun, _shampoo_ , sikat dan pasta gigi. Dengan malas aku membuka semua bajuku dan menaruhnya di keranjang dekat pintu, lalu memutar keran untuk mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat, dan membersihkan tubuhku dengan shower, tekannan air hangat yang mengenai kulitku benar-benar membuat rasa mualku yang tadi hilang seketika, aroma terapi dari sabun dan _shampoo_ yang aku pakai membuat stressku terangkat sempurna "Mmnnhh…" lenguhan nikmat tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutku saat aku merendam tubuhku di dalam air hangat ' _Setelah kompetisi ini, kalau aku di pilih, aku bisa mengikuti 3 minggu lagi kompetisi world… setelah itu tahun depan, aku bisa ikut grand prix junior…_ ' tapi sebelum grand prix junior tahun depan, aku harus bertemu Viktor di _world junior_.

"Yuuri! Jangan terlalu lama! Nanti kamu bisa pusing!"

"Iya…" dengan lambat aku keluar dari bathtub dan mengenakan baju gantiku –setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk yang aku kalungkan di leher. Mataku menatap Minako- _sensei_ yang sudah ganti baju dan berdandan dengan rapi "…Ke- _bar_?" tanyaku sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur yang menerimaku dengan teksturnya yang sangat lembut di tubuhku.

Dari arah kananku, aku mendengar Minako- _sensei_ tertawa pelan "Kau tau saja Yuuri…" aku melambaikan tanganku pada Minako- _sensei_.

'… _Tentu saja aku tau_ '

"Aku pikir _room service_ -mu akan datang sebentar lagi"

"…Rendah kalori?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kamu menjadi gendut sebelum kompetisi besok lusa" aku tertawa datar, mataku mulai berat karena lelah dan kantuk.

"Hati-hati…" ucapku pelan sebelum pada akhirnya menutup mataku ' _Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kalau aku tidur sebentar saja…_ ' dari kejauhan, aku hanya bisa mendengar Minako- _sensei_ yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang pintu kamar, tapi entah lah, aku tidak tau dengan apa yang di katakannya setelah itu.

.

Apa ini…? Ada yang menyentuh tubuhku, tangannya begitu besar dan kasar '… _Vitya…?_ ' bukan! Tangan Viktor lebih lembut dan sangat hangat, ini bukan tangan Viktor!

Aku membuka mataku, dan kaget saat melihat laki-laki yang tadi sedang menyentuh tubuhku, bajuku sudah entah pergi kamana, menyisakan celana yang sudah hampir mau di lepasnya " _Sssh! I just want make us fill good together…_ "

' _Fill good mbah-mu!_ ' aku mengangkat kakiku, dan menandang _permata penerus masa depan_ milik sang laki-laki. Aku teringat pada perkataan Minako- _sensei_ lagi, sesuatu tentang pintu kamar ' _Guru ballet sialan! Dia membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci!_ '

 _ **Bhugk!**_

" _UUUGH!_ " tidak pernah aku merasakan sangat bersyukur karena telah melatih otot kakiku.

' _Aku tidak percaya kalau hasil latihanku berguna untuk hal semacam ini…_ ' Tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang hanya memakai celana hitam selutut, aku menyambar _smart phone_ -ku dan lari sekuat tenaga, keluar dari kamar, tidak peduli dengan sekitar yang menatapku heran, untuk sekarang aku hanya butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi.

 _ **Blam!**_

Aku menutup pintu pada kabin toilet yang ada di lantai 1 dekat _lobby_ , pelan aku mendudukkan diri di atas toilet, memeluk tubuhku erat ' _Aku tidak mau ini… sentuhan dari laki-laki tadi masih terasa di kulitku… jijik… kotor… Viktor… aku tidak peduli kamu ada di mana, tapi aku mohon tolong aku, Viktor, Vitya…_ ' bulir air mata jatuh dari sela jariku yang masih memegang smartphone.

Smartphone…? Benar juga… kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan selama ini? Aku bisa mencari Viktor di mana dia sekarang. Dengan jari yang masih bergetar aku membuka _play store_ dan men- _download_ aplikasi instagram, menunggunya dengan sabar, tidak perlu menunggu beberapa menit, aplikasi tersebut terinstal _automatic_ di phonsel-ku, aku sempat bingung dengan handle name apa yang harus aku pakai.

 _Y-Katsuki_

Nama asliku, dan menggunakan foto makannan favorite-ku, katsudon, sebagai foto profile. Jemariku mengetik,

 _V-Nikiforov_

' _Kumohon ada… kumohon ada!_ ' jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat _search engine_ dari instagram telah menemukan apa yang aku cari "…Viktor…" masih sama, mata _celurian blue_ , rambut _platinum blond_ yang panjang, semuanya, masih sama dengan ingatanku tentang Viktor di umurnya yang sekarang –sekitar hampir 17 tahun.

Air mata dan rasa rinduku terus mengalir, tapi kemudian jariku terhenti pada status utamanya, text yang ditulis dalam bahasa inggris –dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan ingatanku tentang Viktor, di kehidupan _sebelumnya_. Di sana tertulis dengan sangat jelas, deretan kata-kata yang hanya aku dan Viktor saja yang tau –sebuah kode rahasia sebelum aku bisa menguasai _Eros_ , dan membuat Viktor tergoda sepenuhnya.

 _I'm searching and waiting for my beautiful pork cutlet bowl, to dance and seduce me._

"Uuhk…" air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras, aku bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Pelan, aku memaksakan jariku –yang bergetar hebat, untuk menekan tombol follow, dan kemudian mengetikkan pesan –kode rahasia yang hanya kami berdua yang mengerti ' _Kumohon! Tuhan! Biarkan aku tau kalau dia adalah Viktor dari sebelum aku kembali ke umur 5 tahun_ ' tubuhku terasa sangat lemas saat menekan tombol _send_. Aku tidak peduli dengan perbedaan waktu antara Canada dan Russia, yang aku perlukan sekarang hanya sebuah kepastian untuk menghilangkan rasa rinduku. Aku mengecek kembali pesan yang aku kirim, berharap kalau dia telah membacanya.

 _Then you don't have to say anything, just, stammi vicnino._

Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat mengetikkan kalimat terakhir menggunakan bahasa Italia, setelah merasakan rasa takut dan getarran di tubuhku mereda, tanganku bermaksud meraih _knob_ pada kabin _toilet_ untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

 _Vrrrrrrrr!_

Aku kaget dan hampir menjatukan ponsel yang bergetar hebat di genggamanku "Siapa… –hh!" sebuah permintaan _video call_. Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku dan menekan _**yes**_.

Di sana, di sebrang sana, sosok yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ke-tidak percayaan, dan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Mata itu, aku tau betul dengan mata yang menatapku sekarang. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah cara yang aku harapkan untuk bertemu denganya, tapi sosok itu, dia, _mengenal aku yang_ _ **sebenar**_ _nya_. Di sela hisak tangisku, aku memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum " _…_ Vitya _…_ "

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang "… _Yuuri_ "

.

 _Tuhan, aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih padamu dengan cara seperti apa, tapi, terima kasih telah memberikan sosok yang aku cintai, kembali bersamaku._


	8. Chapter 7

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 07

o0o

Beg for me

"… _Yuuri_ " walau suaranya tidak seberat dan serendah yang aku ingat di umurnya yang ke 28, tapi dasar suaranya yang terdengar _sexy_ di telingaku tidak berubah "… _Apa itu benar dirimu Moya lyubov?_ "

Dia bahkan memanggilku _my love_ dalam bahasa Russia "… _Da_ " tentu saja jawabanku _yes_. Air mataku masih tidak berhenti, di sebrang sana, Viktor juga mulai meneteskankan air matanya "Aku ingin memelukmu Viktor… aku sungguh merindukanmu selama hampir 6 tahun ini, suaramu terus menggema di dalam otakku setiap kali aku merindukanmu…" aku tidak peduli dengan suaraku yang terdengar sangat parau dan lirih di sela segukan tangissanku.

Rambut panjang Viktor, jatuh dan metupi sebagian dari wajahnya " _…Sama sepertiku, Moya Iyubov, aku merasa kalau life dan love-ku hilang, aku, aku melihatmu berdarah di depan mataku, tubuhmu semakin dingin… aku mohon… jangan tinggalkan aku dengan cara seperti, LAGI, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi…_ " Viktor mengangkat rambutnya dengan penuh frustasi, tampilan di layar ponsel-ku sedikit buram dan bergetar, aku hanya bisa menduga kalau tangannya yang genggam ponselnya sedang bergetar hebat –tidak kalah hebat dengan tanganku yang masih bergetar " _…Awalnya aku masih tidak menyangka kalau aku menemukan namamu di devisi junior Japan National…karena aku yakin kalau kamu tidak pernah bilang kalau pernah mengikuti kejuaran Junior…_ "

Ada rasa senang kalau ternya Viktor juga merindukanku, mencariku, dan bersabar untuk bertemu denganku "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Viktor menggeleng pelan dan tersnyum lembut padaku.

" _Tidak Moya Iyubov, aku baru saja sampai di Canada…_ "

Aku membeku di tempat "Canada…?" di sisi lain, Viktor mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

" _Da, Yakov membuat training camp singkat setelah Euro Championship beberapa hari lalu, katanya, dengan menonton kompetisi Four Continents, kita akan mendapatkan gambaran dengan bagaimana competitor mendatang di world_ –"

"Di hotel yang sama dengan para _competitor_?" tanpa ragu, aku memotong penjelasan Viktor, dia terlihat sangat bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba –tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan, aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajahnya yang masih belum mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku "Lantai? Nomor kamar?"

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya Viktor bekedip beberapa kali, masih tidak mengerti " _Lantai 6, nomor 28B_ "

 _ **Pip!**_

Aku memutus video call kami dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, mencuci mukaku yang berantakan penuh dengan air mata, mengelapnya singkat dengan menggunakan tissue towel. Kakiku lari menuju arah lift –yang kebetulan sepi, menekan angka 6, menunggu dengan sangat sabar.

 _ **Ding!**_

Rasa senangku memuncak saat pintu lift mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, tapi kemudian kembali jatuh dan di injak sangat keras saat aku melihat sosok di depanku " _Found you_ " bulu kudukku merinding saat mendapati wajah laki-laki yang hampir memperkosaku di kamar tadi, kulitnya yang hitam –khas orang America, mungkin, tubuhnya 3 kali lebih besar dariku –dan sangat kekar " _Come here_ " tangannya meraihku.

' _Tubuh ini hanya milik Viktor!_ '

 _ **DUAHG!**_

Kali ini aku melancarkan tendanganku pada tulang kering di kakinya " _AARGH! SHIT!_ " aku melakukan kesempatan ini dan lari di lorong yang panjang. Saat menemukan nomor kamar yang aku cari, jariku menekan bel kamar dengan sangat cepat, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat sang laki-laki mulai bangkit dan menatapku dengan penuh –entahlah, tatapan apa yang dia tujukan padaku, tapi tatapan itu sungguh membuatku jijik dan mual. Dia berjalan dengan pace yang cepat kearahku.

' _Tidak! Jangan kemari! Pergi!'_ aku mulai menggedor pintu di depanku _'Aku mohon! Cepat buka pintunya!_ '

Tangan hitam yang besar dan kekar mengenggam kedua tanganku " _Look likes, you need to be punished, little bitch!_ " dia mulai menarikku dengan kasar. Tangannya terangkat sebelah, mengambil ancang-ancang –yang sepertinya dia akan menamparku. Tidak berani dengan rasa sakit yang akan datang, aku menutup mataku erat, siap untuk menerima tamparan dari laki-laki di depanku.

' _Viktor!_ '

Hening, tidak ada rasa sakit, justru genggaman di tanganku lepas, membebaskan tanganku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dan di buat tercengang dengan sosok yang ada di hadapankanku, sosok dengan _platinum blond_ yang panjang telah mencekik sang laki-laki yang hampir mau menamparku " _Back off! He is MINE!_ " sang laki-laki lari dari hadapan kami saat cekikkannya lepas. Mata _celurian blue_ menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran " _Moya Iyubov!_ Kamu tidak apa?! Tidak ada yang terluka?! Kenapa kamu tidak memakai –mn!" aku melompat pada sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, mempertemukan bibir kami secara kasar, tapi melumatnya yang dengan lembut.

Lengannya yang kokoh memelukku erat, sedikit mengangkat tubuhku untuk mempermudah dirinya untuk membalas ciumanku, aku melenguh protes saat dia melepas ciuman kami "Vitya…" bisikku tepat di telinganya, walau tubuhku adalah tubuh anak laki-laki dengan umur hampir 15 tahun, tapi aku bisa merasakannya, rasa gairah dan kebutuhan _khusus_ di tubuh ini.

Dirinya, Viktor, sosok yang membuatku hampir gila selama lebih dari beberapa tahun belakangan ini. menggendongku masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya, menutup dan menguncinya dengan rapat, yang aku sadari di detik berikutnya, dia ada di atasku, menatapku dengan penuh hasrat dan nafsu " _Moya Iyubov_ , aku tidak mau menjadi criminal…" tapi yang dilakukannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan, tangannya mengelus sisi tubuhku dan berhenti tepat di atas pinggangku –dimana kebawahnya hanya di tutupi celana kain dan _boxer_ hitam.

Air mataku kembali keluar, tanganku masih ku kalungkan di lehernya, manariknya untuk menutup jarak di antara kita "Aku mohon Vitya… aku menunggu sangat lama untuk kembali bersamamu, aku bahkan hampir di perkosa dengan laki-laki tadi… sensasi kulitnya tidak mau hilang dari tubuhku, rasanya sangat menjijikkan… aku benci sensasinya!" ku cium bibirnya lembut, dan kembali menatapnya, memohon pada Viktor, persetan dengan harga diri-ku "… _Take me_ " bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Aku bisa melihat keraguan di mata Viktor menghilang, dia mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya kearah _buffet_ di samping tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar _strawberry_ dari laci kecil "Angkat pinggulmu" pelan aku mengangkat pingulku sesuai perintahnya, membiarkan Viktor melepas celana sekaligus _boxer_ -ku, memperlihatkan penis berwarna _pink_ yang sudah meneteskan pre-cum dari bagian ujung kepalanya yang masih tertutupi dengan kulit luar "… _Moya Iyubov, you really cute…_ " bersamaan Viktor membuka tutup botol yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hyaah…?!" tubuhku sedikit terjengit dengan sensasi dingin, licin dan lengket yang menetes di atas dadaku, terus turun sampai ke bagian penisku, ada beberapa tetes dari cairan tersebut yang menetes di bibirku –yang kemudian aku jilat, dan kemudian merasa sedikit heran karena rasa manis yang pekat dari cairan tersebut.

"Ini adalah madu yang dibuat dari _strawberry_ " seperti biasa, Viktor selalu tau dengan perasaan dan apa yang aku pikirkan, setelah menumpah cairan –madu, hampir setengah dari botol dia menutup kembali botor tersebut dan beralih untuk melepaskan tank top yang di kenakannya " _I'll make you scream and beg… for more_ "

' _Wao…!_ ' aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku membuat senyumman yang sama aku dalam mode Eros "… _Can't wait for it…_ " ucapku, jelas menggoda sang _remaja_ yang lebih tua 4 tahun, tepat di telinganya.

.

 _Namaku Katsuki Yuuri, aku adalah Figure Skater junior, yang akan kehilangan title-ku sebagai Virgin di umur-ku yang sekarang belum sampai 15 tahun._


	9. Chapter 8

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Declaimer : Yuri on ICE Not Mine.**

 **Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff rated M, dan juga Maaf atas ke-typo-an yang aku lakukan di chapter sebelum, sekarang, dan kedepan.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 08

o0o

My First Time (?)

Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh kulitku, bulir merah jambu di kedua sisi dadaku terus di mainkannya, awalnya aku mengira kalau tubuhku tidak sesensitif dari tubuh dewasaku di hidupku yang _sebelumnya_. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah besar, tubuhku yang _sekarang_ bahkan 2 kali lebih sensitive "Nnnmh!" aku berusaha menahan suara lenguhan nikmat saat lidah dan gigi Viktor bermain di sisi kanan bulir merah jambuku, tangan kanan Viktor terus turun di atas kulitku yang licin dan lengket kareana madu yang di tuangkannya "…Vitya, cepa –ah!" tubuhku terjerngit hebat saat gigi Viktor menggigitku kuat, meninggalkan _love bite_ berwarna merah.

" _Non_ Yuuri… masih belum, aku masih belum puas melapaskan rasa rinduku di tubuhmu… " suara basah dan sensasi di kulit yang benar-benar membuat kepalaku berkabut, tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan adalah nafsu, rindu dan Viktor seorang "Dia apakan dirimu…?" aku bisa mendengar ada amarah dan sedih di nada bicaranya.

"Dia hanya…mnh! Memegangku…"

"Di mana?" mana aku tau, pada saat itu aku sedang tertidur, saat sadar bajuku sudah lepas dan dia menyentuh…

"Leherku…" Viktor mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku dan menciumi bahuku, lidahnya terus naik dan menjilati leherku "Tu –tunggu! Vitya! Lusa aku berkompetisi! Jangan –ah!" terlambat, dia telah menandai leherku, tepat di bawah kotak suaraku.

" _You are mine Yuuri, Only me alone can touch you_ " nada suara Viktor semakin rendah dan terdengar semakin posesif di telingaku. Harus aku akui, aku memang Masochist. Bukannya takut dengan suara Viktor yang semakin rendah dan penuh dengan rasa cemburu, aku justru ingin membuat semua perhatian Viktor hanya tertuju padaku seorang, membuatnya lebih posesif.

"Vitya…" aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin cepat merasakan Viktor ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku mendorong tubuh Viktor dan duduk tepat di atas penisnya yang mengeras dengan sempurna di balik celana yang masih melekat di kulitnya, tanganku meraih botol madu yang tadi digunakan Viktor, untuk melumasi tubuhku. Menumpahkannya di atas telapak tangan kananku " _Eyes on me…_ "

Viktor tersenyum –senyuman sexy yang hanya di tujukan olehku seorang " _Yes_ , _Moya lyubov_ " aku menyeringai dan membuka kakiku –memperlihatkan penisku yang meneganga dan basah, jemariku yang basah dan licin karena madu aku arahkan ke lubang anusku, memijat pelan dan kemudian memasukkan jari tengahku perlahan "Hhn…" tubuhku terasa seperti di sengat listrik, awalnya aku pikir akan terasa sakit, tapi tidak sama sekali, rasanya sedikit aneh tapi… tidak buruk "Yuuri…"

' _Aah… mata Viktor memantulkan sosokku, hanya aku…_ ' tubuhku semakin panas saat aku menggerakkan jariku, sengaja mendesah setiap kali jariku keluar masuk dengan perlahan, suara basah yang aku buat sangat intens di telingaku "Aahng! Vi –Viktor?! Jangan… nnnmh…" jari Viktor yang lebih panjang dari jariku masuk –menjadi jari kedua untuk membuka dan mempersiapkan lubangku untuk menyambut penis Viktor yang dari tadi berdenyut di bawahku "AAHN!"

" _Bingo_ " Viktor menemukan prostat / _G-spot_ -ku, tubuhku bergetar hebat saat jemarinya terus menghujammi tempat yang sama.

"Vitya… aku… keluar…"

"Tidak apa Yuuri, keluarkan, biarkan aku melihat semuanya tentang dirimu…" dengan jariku dan jari Viktor yang masih di dalam, dia menambahkan satu lagi jarinya dan membuat aku mengeluarkan desahhan nikmat.

'… _Apa ini…? harusnya ini menjadi pengalaman pertamaku dengan tubuh ini, tapi… rasanya sama sekali tidak seperti yang pertama kalinya…_ ' Viktor terus menggerakkan jarinya dan terus menghujami _G-spot_ -ku "Uuhk… _fuck_ –aaahn!" otot di perutku menegang dan mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah banyak, walau masih terlihat bening, tapi warna putih dan juga ke-kentalannya bisa di bilang cukup ' _Dasar tubuh anak-anak…_ ' mataku memperhatikan kemana arah spermaku keluar, dan sedikit tertawa kecil, karena wajah Viktor terkena tetesan sperma-ku. Aku melepas jariku yang masih ada di dalam, membiarkan jari Viktor yang masih di dalam, pelan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, menjilat tetesan spermaku sendiri ' _Rasanya masih samar…_ ' lalu melumat bibir Viktor ' _Rasa strawberry …manis…_ ' aku mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain dengan lidahku "…Nnh" tanganku meraih bagian depan celana Viktor, membebas _binatang buas_ yang berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri.

Viktor mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangku " _May I?_ " aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

' _Fufu… baka_ ' aku memposisikan diriku tepat di ujung kepala penis-nya " _…Douzo_ " kedua tangan Viktor membingkai pingangku yang ramping, pelan aku menurunkan pinggangku menarik nafas dalam saat merasakan kepala dari penis Viktor masuk kedalam tubuhku ' _Uhk… walau ukurannya tidak sebesar yang aku ingat, tapi tetap saja sangat besar untuk masuk di tubuhku yang sekarang…_ ' masih ada sedikit rasa sakit walaupun sudah di beri pelumas dan di longgarkan.

"Sssh… Yuuri, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri…" wajah Viktor jelas terukir kalau dia sedang menahan hasratnya untuk semua penisnya kedalam tubuhku, tapi aku menggeleng dan melanjutkan menurunkan pinggulku saat merasakan rasa sakitnya menghilang.

"Hyaahn!" kedua tangan Viktor bermain dengan nipple-ku dan penis secara bersamaan, rasa nikmat dari jemari Viktor membuat aku sedikit menggeliat karena sentuhannya terasa sangat panas di kulitku yang sensitive "…Vitya…" aku sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi dengan wajahku yang memerah, titik air mata karena rasa nikmat yang ada di seluruh tubuhku dan benang salifa yang menetes dari mulutku, mungkin akan membuatku semakin eros di mata Viktor "…Aaaahn…" rasa nikmat semakin memuncak dan membuatku kembali klimaks saat seluruh penis Viktor masuk seluruhnya "Ah…hah… masuk… semua?" aku kembali mengeluarkan senyum eros-ku yang membuat Viktor berdenyut hebat di dalamku.

"Kh! Yuuri…" aku tersenyum puas saat mendengar desahan dari Viktor yang memohon untuk menggerakkan pinggulku, perlahan namun pasti, aku menaikkan pinggulku dan kemudian menurunkannya lagi perlahan, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan ukurang, bentuk dan keberasaan Viktor di dalam tubuhku.

"Nnnnnmh! Viktor!" aku mulai mempercepat pace-ku, pinggul Viktor juga bergerak pelan tiap kali aku menurunkan pinggulku, memperdalam setiap tusukan dan dorongan yang terus mengenai G-spot-ku, membuatku mendesah hebat dan hampir terdengar seperti meneriakan namanya.

"Yuuri!"

"Vitya!" kami klimaks bersamaan, mengeluarkan semua beban yang selama 5 tahun ini menumpuk ' _…Panas…_ ' aku jatuh di atas tubuh Viktor, merasa sedikit kesepian saat penisnya lepas dari lubang anusku, cairan kental yang perlahan keluar dari dalam tubuhku ' _…Uuhk… lengket, mandi…_ ' tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku.

Viktor bangun dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan _bridal style_ setelah sebelumnya membalut tubuhku dengan selimut tipis berwarna putih "Sebelum tidur, ayo kita mandi, aku rindu untuk mandi bersamamu…"

' _Aah… pandanganku mengabur lagi…_ ' pipiku basah dan terasa panas "Vitya…"

Viktor menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut, mengangkat sedikit tubuhku dan mencium kedua mataku "Hmn…?" kali ini lidahnya menjilat aliran air mataku, membuatku semakin rileks di dekapannya.

" _Ja tabja lublju, Vitya_ " aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri saat mengatakan _I love you_ dalam bahasa Russia ' _Viktor menangis? Ke –kenapa?!_ ' aku menghapus air mata Viktor yang jatuh dengan sangat pelan "…Ada apa?"

"Aku… tidak mengingat kapan aku mengajarimu kata-kata tersebut… aku…" Viktor menyatukan keningnya dengan keningku "Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia… bisa mendengarnya darimu…" Viktor mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut " _Ja to_ _ž_ _e tebja lublju_ " jantungku bergetar hebat, aku bisa merasakan kalau air mataku jatuh lagi.

' _Aah… Vitya, moya lyubov… mine, you are mine… all about you… are mine_ '

.

 _Aku sedikit takut dengan diriku sendiri, diriku sendiri tidak pernah tau kalau aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, perasaan yang sangat posessif terhadap Viktor._


	10. Chapter 9 Notice

Notice :

Diriku lupa menjelaskan di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya (Chapter 6), Yuuri menang kejuaran National 2 kali. Urutannya, kalau dari chapter 5 :

*Yuuri menang di kompetisi daerah pertamanya (umur 11.5)

*kemudian memenangkan kejuaran National di tahun yang sama (umur 12)

*lalu di season berikutnya –dengan program baru, Yuuri menang lagi di kejuaran National (tidak mengikuti kompetisi daerah karena telah memenangkan kejuaran National sebelumnya).

*Meraih gelar _The Pride of Japan new Star_ (umur 13).

*Langsung di kirim ke _Four Continents Junior_ sebagai perwakilan Jepang oleh JSF ke Canada (umur 13.5)

*sekarang Yuuri sudah di bangku SMP kelas 2, semester 2.

Bagaimana dengan Viktor? Karena dia 4 tahun lebih tua dari Yuuri, dan di ff ini aku buat dia baru masuk sekolah dasar di umur 6 tahun (bersangkutan dengan Viktor lahir tanggal 25 desember) jadi, sekarang dia duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2, semester 2. Dan umurnya sekarang 17 tahun.


	11. Chapter 9

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 09

o0o

Café Au Latte

' _Hangat… nyaman dan menenangkan…_ ' sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasa sangat tenang ketika bangun di pagi hari, aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku untuk bangun "Nm…" pinggangku mati rasa –tidak, lebih tepatnya setengah dari tubuhku, tidak bisa bergerak terasa sangat pegal.

 _ **Sssk…**_

"Hh…" tubuhku semakin dipeluk erat oleh seseorang… se –seseorang? Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandang siapa seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku, surai _platinum blond_ , wajah seperti boneka dan kulit persolen yang sangat mulus, tidak lupa dengan lekuk otot sexy di tubuhnya. Viktor Nikiforov, kekasihku, yang _sekarang_ berumur 17 tahun, memeluk tubuh tubuhku erat, tidak pernah melepaskanku bahkan saat aku memohon padanya. Aku tertawa geli melihat aliran salifa yang menembus bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, aku bisa mendengar suara dengkuran –yang terbilang nyaring, dari tenggorokkannya. Merasakan tubuhku sudah bisa –sedikit, bergerak, aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku yang memeluk Viktor "Nnh…" kaki dan pinggangku tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

Aku kembali melihat wajah Viktor, memastikan apakah dia terbangun atau tidak. Setelah merasakan tenaga di kakiku kembali aku berdiri menuju arah kamar mandi –tidak mempedulikan keadaanku yang tidak mengenakan baju.

.

' _Uwaaah…_ ' aku menatap diriku sendiri di cermin, seorang bocah smp dengan _kiss mark_ hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terpantul di cermin ' _…Dan lagi… jumlah cairan yang keluar dari anusku, Viktor benar-benar menandaiku sampai bagian terdalam_ ' dan sekarang aku harus berpikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menutupi beberapa _kiss mark_ di leherku.

Dari arah pintu kamar mandi, aku melihat pantulan sosok Viktor jalan sempoyongan dengan mata yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk "…Selamat pagi Yuuri…" rambut panjangnya benar-benar berantakan dan sedikit kusut, dia merangkul tangannya dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaan di bibirku. Karena perbedaan tinggi kami yang sekarang sangat jauh, aku terpaksa harus menjinjit untuk menciumnya balik dengan ekstra patukan di pipi kirinya "Selamat pagi Vitya" teringat akan sesuatu, aku mencubit kedua pipi Viktor, menariknya kuat.

Viktor menatapku heran "Hyuuryii?" aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan **tanda** yang **tidak bisa** aku **tutupi** , Vityaaa…" tarikanku semakin kuat di pipinya.

"Hoph! Hihi-gyu hakhit!" tengengkkan Viktor membuat aku geli –apa lagi dengan ekspresinya yang sangat _priceless_. Setelah puas mendengar rengekkan dari Viktor, aku melepaskan tarikanku, meninggalkan bercak merah yang sedikit bengkak di kedua pipinya. Aku pergi keluar kamar mandi, tidak mempedulikan dengan tatapan kesal yang di berikan oleh Viktor.

"Yuuri juga memberikanku tanda yang mungkin tidak bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari" nada suara Viktor jelas terdengar sangat kekanakan di telingaku, tapi tunggu…

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengingat memberikan _kiss mark_ … astaga…" kaget, ya… tentu saja, tapi bukan senyumman meledek yang di berikan Viktor padaku, bukan juga rambut panjang yang sengaja di angkatnya keatas –menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang bersih tanpa _kiss mark_.

Melainkan yang membuat aku harus kaget adalah, garis –emn… goresan merah, lebih tepatnya bekas cakaran dari kuku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sebagian dari bekas cakaran yang sepertinya menancap –berada di bahu belakang Viktor, bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan juga bekas gigittan dari gigi kecil juga ada di bahunya –dan aku tau betul siapa pelaku yang membuat punggung terukir dengan tanda bukti kalau Viktor telah melakukan sex dengan seseorang.

Benar, orang itu adalah aku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari bekas tindakan criminal yang aku lakukan "Cepat mandi… aku perlu latihan untuk _performance_ -ku besok…" aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dari kamar mandi, yang membuat pipiku semakin panas ' _Uuhk… memalukan…_ ' aku melepas handuk di pinggangku dan mengambil celana dalam –yang untungnya tidak _kotor_ , memakainya dengan sedikit butuh perjuangan, mengingat pinggulku yang terasa pegal dan bibir anusku yang sedikit bengkak.

'… _Baru jam 6 pagi…_ ' pikirku saat melihat jam yang mengantung di dinding. Aku mengambil ponselku yang aku letakkan di sebelah ponsel Viktor, LED dari yang menandakan ada notifikasi menyala terang "Panggilan tidak terjawab dari Minako- _sensei_?! 132 kali?!"

"Ada apa?" dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Viktor keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, sudah mengenakan pakaian –sweater turtle neck dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

' _Kuso… kakko yokaa…_ ' aku nemepik sisi fan boying-ku dan menunjukkan ponselku pada Viktor "Minako- _sensei_ menelponku sampai sebanyak ini" Viktor mengambil ponselku dan menyerahkan kain –ah, bukan… sweater turtle neck berwarna putih dan legging? Hitam ke-padaku. Tentu saja aku dengan senang hati memakainya. Sweater yang di berikan Viktor sedikit kebesaran dan longgar, panjang bajunya menggantung sampai bawah pinggangku dan panjang lengannya sampai menutupi setengah dari telapak tanganku, tapi untung Legging yang Viktor berikan _just fit_ dan panjang pas sampai menutupi mata kakiku. Turtle neck dari sweater ini sangat membantuku untuk menutupi kiss mark yang ada di leherku.

 _ **Vrrrrr! Pip!**_

Aku terperangah melihat Viktor yang mungkin panggilan masuk di ponselku, tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil ke ponselku " _YUURI! ASTAGA! SYUKURLAH! AKHIRNYA KAMU MENJAWAB! DI MANA KAMU?! SAAT AKU PULANG TADI KE KAMAR, KAMU TIDAK ADA?!_ "

Dengan cepat aku merebut kembali ponselku, menunggu sampai omelan panjang Minako- _sensei_ –yang mengalahkan rapper- selesai "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberikan kabar Minako- _sensei_! aku baru saja mendapatkan teman dari Russia" aku bisa melihat Viktor yang membuat wajah yang mengatakan _really Yuuri? Friend?_ "Kita bermain di kamarnya…" aku mendekati Viktor yang duduk di pinggir kasur, Viktor dengan senang hati membiarkanku duduk di atas pangkuannya, kami saling berhadapan, menyatukan keningku dengan keningnya "…Lalu kami ketiduran" walau sekarang aku menutup mataku, aku bisa merasakan kalau Viktor tersenyum jahil mendengar kalimat terakhir yang aku ucapkan. Dia mengalungkan lengannya di pinggulku, mengusap dan sedikit memijitnya pelan.

Dari sebrang sana, aku bisa mendengar Minako- _sensei_ menghela nafas lega dan juga frustasi " _Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu kembali ke kamar sekarang! Kita perlu ke gedung di mana kompetisi besok di gelar, dan tidak pakai lama! Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu!_ "

 _ **Piiipt!**_

Aku mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat pijatan Viktor membuat otot di pinggulku rileks " _We need to go…_ " Viktor mengangguk, membenam kepalanya di bahuku, menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Masih mengenggam ponselku dengan satu tangan, aku mengalungkan lenganku di bahunya, membenam wajahku dalam helaian rambut yang terurai di bahunya, bau _shampoo_ dan masih sedikit basah, serta rasa hangat yang membuat tubuhku sangat rileks, semuanya dari Viktor ' _…Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi…_ '

"Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi"

"… _Pft-!_ "

aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar gumamman Viktor di bahuku "…Yuuri?"

Aku memberikan jarak antara tubuh kami dan menatap Viktor yang terlihat bingung "…Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama" mata Viktor sedikit melebar dan kemudian sebulir air mata turun dengan perlahan dari matanya "…Cengeng…" gurauku, mengelap air matanya yang jatuh dengan jariku.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu…" detik berikutnya kami sama-sama tertawa dan kembali memeluk satu sama lain " _I love you_ "

Aku mempererat pelukanku "Fufu… _I know_ "

.

Aku menekan tombol bel di pintu kamar tempat aku dan Minako- _sensei_ menginap, di sebelahku, Viktor merangkulku dengan sangat protektif. Wajahnya jelas mengatakan kalau dia masih ngat laki-laki pegawai hotel yang mengejarku semalam dan tidak sengaja bertemu lagi tadi di depan lift sebelum turun ke lantai 3 –di mana kamarku berada, aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menginginkan tubuhku, tapi kemudian Viktor menarikku dan menciumku ganas di depan sang pegawai, setelah itu dia menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift dengan kasar, meninggalkan sang pegawai yang membatu.

Aku mendengar handle pintu di putar dari dalam dan dari sana "..Yuuuuuriiii…" keluar Minako- _sensei_ yang seperti zombie dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam yang sangat tebal di bawah matanya.

"Aah… Minako- _sensei_ … maafkan aku karena tidak memberikan kabar!" guru _ballet_ -ku terlihat mau memberikan omellannya lagi, tapi terhenti, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok di sebelahku –yang melambai dan tersenyum lebar pada Minako- _sensei_.

" _Hi_ ~!" aku mendengus pelan, sikap Viktor di _sebelum_ dan _sekarang_ , selalu sama.

"Ini Viktor Nikiforov, pemenang grand prix junior tahun lalu…"

Minako- _sensei_ mengangguk pelan "Aku tau itu… tapi bagaimana kamu bisa mengenalnya?"

"Ah… itu…" aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. aku merasakan lengan Viktor yang tadi merangkul-ku, berpindah menjadi sebuah pelukkan ringan.

"Kami bertemu di _lift_! Tim Russia kebetulan kemari karena kami ingin melihat competitor yang mungkin akan berkompetisi di world cup!" di dalam hati, aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang tidak pandai bohong. Tapi, tidak bisa di bilang dengan apa yang baru saja Viktor katakana tadi itu bohong, tidak semuanya bohong.

Minako- _sensei_ terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, matanya terlihat birsinar di balik kacamata ber-frame merahnya –menandakan kalau dia baru saja mendapatkan ide, yang mungkin saja akan menjatuhkan aku kedalam neraka "Kalau begiu…" dia mengeluarkan kalung tanda identitas milikku dan yang satu lagi… untuk tamu khusus mungkin? Kemudian menyerahkan identitas yang satunya ke Viktor "…Bawa ini, dan…" Minako- _sensei_ menghilang dari pintu kamar, menuju kedalam dan mengambil sesuatu "…Ini juga!" dia memberikan mini travel bag berwarna merah yang di geret dengan kedua satu tangannya –dan tentu saja di dalamnya terdapat sepasang sepatu _skate_ -ku "…Semua yang kamu butuhkan ada di dalam sana"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau tidur…" sebelum Minako- _sensei_ menutup pintunya, di menatap kearah Viktor "Lalu kau, Viktor"

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Viktor tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Mn! Aku mengerti!" Viktor menarikku menjauh dari Minako- _sensei_ yang melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Vi –Viktor?" aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Viktor menatapku dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi pelatihmu untuk hari ini!" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuat aku yakin pada diriku sendiri, kalau pipiku semakin memerah.

.

Sesampainya di dalam stadium yang sudah di penuhi oleh competitor dan pelatih mereka ' _Lebih besar dari yang aku bayangkan…_ ' suara gesekkan es, aroma es dan udara dingin yang di sebabkan es, semuanya membuat aku merasa rileks.

"Yuuri"

"Hmn…?" aku mengangkat kepalaku setelah selesai dari kegiatanku untuk mengikat tali sepatu _skate_ -ku, Viktor menatapku serius.

"Kalau aku melarangmu untuk tidak melakukan quad di latihan ini, apa kamu akan mendengarkannya?"

Aku menatapnya heran "…Kenapa?"

Kali ini Viktor berlutut di depanku, meletakkan tangannya di lututku, mengusap ibu jarinya perlahan "Aku masih khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhmu…"

'… _Kondisi tubuhku?_ ' aku memikirkan sejenak dengan maksud dari kata-kata Viktor, dan kemudian menemukan jawabannya –jawaban yang membuat wajahku terasa panas "…Aku akan mendengarkannya…" suaraku terdengar seperti sedang berbisik, tapi aku yakin Viktor mendengarnya, dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke-atas rink, aku ingin melihatmu menggoda-ku di depan para competitor lain…" Viktor mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membantuku bangun dari kursi "…Lalu buktikan pada dunia kalau kau telah merebutku lagi" bisiknya dengan suara sexy di telingaku.

"… _Baka!_ "

.

 _Aku yakin, kalau aku bisa menggoreng telur di atas pipiku, karena wajahku kembali di buat panas olehnya._


	12. Chapter 10

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 10

o0o

Promise me, Please…

Saat kami memasukki arena _rink_ , banyak sekali mata yang tertuju pada kami –lebih tepatnya pada Viktor, banyak sekali bisikkan dan pembicaraan mengenai kenapa Viktor ada di sini dan siapa anak laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya –aku. Semakin banyak pandangan dari para competitor yang jelas mengatakan kalau mereka iri karena melihatku yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Viktor Nikiforov, Juara world junior 3 kali dan pemecah record tertinggi di kelas junior di setiap kompetisi yang dia ikuti. Di dalam hati, di samping dengan rasa _nervous_ , aku juga tersenyum bangga –pada diriku sendiri dan pada Viktor ' _Sayang sekali, idola kalian adalah tunangan-ku yang sebenarnya sudah berumur 32 tahun!_ '

"Yuuri… kamu baru saja menyinggungku kan?" bisikkan Viktor yang terdengar sangat datar di telingaku, membuat aku berpaling kearah lain, melihat kearah bangku penonton.

' _Bagaimana dia bisa tau…?!_ ' aku mulai panic sendiri saat merasakan ada tatapan menusuk yang di berikan Viktor "Ti –tidak! Kamu bicara apa Vitya? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!" aku membuat catatan dengan tinta permanen di dalam pikiranku ' _Jangan singgung soal umur dan rambut di depan Viktor_ '

 _ **Gyuuut!**_

Rasa sakit menjalar dengan sangat cepat di pipiku "Ah! Kamu menyinggungku lagi kan?! Karena Yuuri anak baik, ayo mengaku!" walaupun Viktor tersenyum ceria, tapi aku tidak melihat setitik cahaya keceriaan dari matanya, dan sungguh! Ini membuatku takut!

"Viktoh'! 'akit! He'hikan!" walau tidak benar-benar terasa sakit, tapi aku sedikit merasa malu karena menunjukkan kedekatan kami di depan public. Viktor melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku ' _Uuhk… Viktoru no baka!_ ' aku mengusap pipiku dengan kedua tanganku, memberikan tatapan kesal pada Viktor yang kali ini –dalam arti sebenarnya, tersenyum ceria.

"Dengan begini kamu tidak _nervous_ lagi kan?" kalau saja ini ada di dunia doujinshi atau komik, sudah pasti ada efek…

 _ **Ba-thumb!**_

…atau…

 _ **Doki!**_

Di panel dimana aku menatap Viktor dengan pandangan malu dan juga bahagia "Vitya…" aku memberikan _cover blade_ -ku pada Viktor.

"Mn?"

Bersamaan saat aku mengambil langkah pertamaku untuk memasuki _rink_ " _I love you_ " bisikku di telinganya –dengan suara yang sengaja aku buat sedikit nakal dan menggoda.

Viktor memberikan senyum _sexy_ -nya padaku "… _I know_ " mentalku serasa makin di uji saat melihat Viktor menjilat bibirnya sendiri, matanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh hawa nafsu di dalamnya. Tidak kuat dengan _cobaan_ di depan mataku, aku meluncur menjauh dari Viktor –tidak berani menatapnya.

' _Note to self, jangan pernah menggoda Viktor di depan umum, itu hanya akan menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri_ ' aku menarik nafas dalam di putaran ke-2-ku sebagai pemanasan awal untuk terbiasa dengan ukuran dari rink ' _Focus, focus Katsuki Yuuri! kau harus focus! Aku tau kau sekarang senang karena ada Viktor di hadapanmu, tapi kau perlu focus!_ ' saat merasakan detak jantung dan suhu tubuhku mulai stabil, aku mengingat kembali _step sequence_ dan pola yang harus aku lalui di _program_ -ku. Mataku melirik Viktor, dia memperhatikanku dengan sangat intens, dengan jari telunjuk yang menekan pelan bibir bawahnya –kebiasaan yang aku simpulkan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan lagi, dengan wajahnya sangat serius, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Viktor atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara.

' _That's right, he is mine_ ' saat melihat ada sisi rink bagian kanan yang sudah mulai kosong, aku mengarah ke-sisi tersebut, sisi di terdekat dengan di mana Viktor berdiri memperhatikanku. Sisi di mana aku bisa _menggoda_ -nya di lebih dekat. Karena hari ini hanya sekedar latihan, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan seluruh _component_ dari programku, alasannya? Tentu saja untuk membuat Viktor terpukau dan terkejut saat kompetisi benar-benar di mulai besok.

Untuk langkah pertama ' _Triple axel!_ '

 _ **Kassh!**_

Walau tidak melakukan kesalahan, aku mendarat dengan sedikit tidak terlalu mulus karena –mungkin, control dari kecepatanku yang kurang stabil "Yuuri! ototmu masih tegang dan kaku, biarkan mereka rileks dulu sebelum kau melompat" aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak aku sangka kalau Viktor sudah memberikan _pencerahan_ -nya secepat ini.

" _Hai!_ " jawabku singkat, sekali lagi, aku mencoba _triple axel_ dan mengingat kembali kali ini mendarat dengan mulus dan sempurna. Aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum kepuas-an di wajah Viktor dari sudut mataku, menandakan kalau aku melakukannya dengan _perfect_.

' _Selanjutnya… triple toe loop_ ' kali ini aku menantang diriku untuk mengangkat kedua tanganku dalam _jumb_ ini. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku tersenyum percaya diri dengan _landing_ yang mulus dan sempurna ' _Selanjutnya… combination spin_ ' program SP untuk _season_ tahun ini aku buat bersama Minako untuk memaksimalkan keahlianku dalam _spin_ dan _step sequence_. Selesai dengan spin, aku melatih beberapa bagian _step sequence_ yang ada di SP dan FP-ku, tanpa melakukan _quad jump_ –sesuai permintaan dari Viktor. Lagi pula, biarpun aku memaksa untuk melakukan _quad_ , 100 persen aku pasti akan jatuh.

 _Figure Skating_ adalah olah raga yang membutuhkan _durability_ dan otot kaki yang sangat kuat, dan mengingat aku melakukan _aktifitas_ plus _pengalaman pertama_ dengan tubuh berumur 13 tahun, bersama dengan remaja yang berumur 17 tahun –yang jelas _ukurannya_ 2 kali lebih besar dengan milikku, membuat otot pinggul, pinggang dan bagian selangkanganku **SANGAT** pegal dan nyeri!

"Ok Yuuri! turun dari _rink_ , latihannya cukup sampai situ!" aku memandang Viktor dengan pandangan yang jelas mengatakan kalau aku tidak terima dan tidak mau turun dari es, masih belum ada 30 menit aku melatih programku. Baru aku mau membuka mulutku untuk protes " _ **…Coach order**_ "

Saat melihat ekspresi Viktor yang sekarang, entah kenapa memori di dalam otakku memutar balik _moment_ di _Cup of China_ ' _De javu…_ ' dengan –sangat! Malas, aku memanuferkan _blade_ -ku untuk keluar dari _rink_ " _Excuse us_ " ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku pada competitor yang masih ada di atas es, tatapan menusuk dari mereka hanya seperti sentuhan gatal di kulitku ' _Tatapan dari mata Yurio lebih tajam dari mereka…_ ' aku menghentikan gerakan jariku untuk melepas sepatu _skate_ -ku ' _Yurio… apa yang terjadi dengannya? Lagi pula… aku juga belum tau kenapa Viktor kembali bersamaku… apa yang terjadi?_ ' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dalam otakku terus membuat cabang yang saling berhubungan ' _…Kalau aku kembali karena kecelakaan… apa yang membuat Viktor kembali padaku?_ ' rasa penasaranku berganti dengan rasa takut dan cemas, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini semenjak aku _kembali_.

Perasaan pesimis dan negative yang akan selalu menghantuiku.

"Yuuri!" suara Viktor mengagetkanku, aku tidak bisa menatapnya, aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. Tanganku kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku untuk melepas sepatu _skate_ dengan sepatu biasa, masih tidak berani menatap iris _celurian_ yang mungkin menatapku bingung.

"…Maaf Viktor… aku tidak mendengarkan" aku menggeret tasku setelah memasukkan sepatu _skate_ -ku kedalamnya. Keheningan terus menyelimuti kami sampai kami keluar stadion "Hya!?" sepasang tangan yang kokoh memelukku dari belakang, bagian depan dari _coat_ coklat yang di kenakan Viktor memeluk tubuh kecilku, membenamku di dalam kehangatan dari pelukkan yang di berikan Viktor "A… eh…?"

"… _Care to share?_ " oh tuhan… nafas dan suaranya begitu panas di telingaku, dia benar-benar tau dengan apa yang membuat hatiku luluh.

Aku menutup mataku, menikmati sentuhan kecil dari bibir Viktor yang mencium rambutku " _I will… but not here…_ " setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Viktor melepaskan pelukkannya, memasukkan tangan kiriku kedalam kantong luar yang ada di _coat_ yang ia kenakan, tangan kami saling bertautan, membagi kegangatan satu sama lain. Persaan negative-ku mulai hilang dengan perlahan saat ibu jarinya terus mengusap tanganku ' _…Aku tidak bisa terus lari di depannya…_ ' aku memperhatikan wajah Viktor dari sudut mataku, dia terlihat sangat serius dan jika dugaanku benar, dia tau dengan apa yang membuat sisi negative-ku muncul secara tiba-tiba ' _Kamu selalu tau perasaanku Vitya…_ '

.

 _Aku di kamar Viktor, meet you in lobby at tomorrow morning._

Selesai mengirim pesan singkat ke Minako, perhatikanku pindah ke Viktor yang menekan tombol lift yang akan membawa kami ke lantai 6, tempat di mana kamarnya berada ' _…Uuhk… awkward…_ ' aku mengeluarkan helaan nafas singkat dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Viktor, memeluk lengan kanannya –yang masih menggenggam tangan kiriku. Perasaanku _selalu_ stabil saat menyentuh atau hanya sekedar berada di dekat Viktor, bahkan masih ada sisa rasa rindu di dalam hatiku, walau sudah melepaskan rinduku akan sentuhan Viktor, tapi perasaanku untuk membutuhkannya untuk tetap berada di dekatku masih belum terpuaskan. Aku tersenyum tipis saat merasakan genggaman Viktor di tangan kiriku semakin erat ' _…Mine…_ '

 _ **Ding**_

Sebelum ada yang melihat aku bermaksud untuk melepaskan pelukkanku di lengan Viktor, agar tidak ada yang melihat –

"VITYAA!"

–kami ' _…Terlambat…_ ' beberapa meter di depan lift –tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Viktor, berdiri… err… berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju arah diriku dan Viktor yang tidak bergerak dari depan pintu lift yang tertutup di belakang kami.

"… _Shit, busted…_ " aku harus memaksa diriku untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar gumamman Viktor. Tapi tanpa peduli sekita, dia masih menggenggam tanganku di dalan kantong _coat_ -nya " _Hi Yakov!_ _Anything wrong_?" Viktor mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya –dan aku yakin sekali kalau aku melihat bibirnya berbentuk hati saat dia tersenyum seperti itu, dan pada saat Yakov berhenti di depan kami –masih tidak menyadari dengan keberadaanku yang berusaha bersembunyi di belakang punggung Viktor. Aku bukan sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Russia, aku sudah belajar dasar bahasa Russia di sela kebosannan-ku saat mengikuti pelajaran di kelas –bukan karena aku sombong, tapi aku memang sudah mengerjakan semua essay yang ada di text book yang di berikan sekolah, hasilnya? Tentu saja _all A_. Dan itu membuat guru dan pihak sekolah kaget –lagi.

Aku menangkap beberapa kalimat seperti _kemana, lapor, kabar, dimana,_ pada percakapan Yakov dan Viktor yang sangat cepat. Viktor tertawa pelan saat melihat Yakov menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit keningnya sendiri, pandangan Yakov kemudian mengarah padaku, dia menunjuk padaku dan menanyakan… emn… _siapa bocah ini?_ pada Viktor menggunakan bahasa Russia "Kita bertemu di stadion saat aku mau pulang dari _tour_ -ku tadi pagi" aku sedikit lega saat Viktor berbohong demi diriku dan mengganti bahasanya agar aku juga bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Yakov menatapku heran "…Dan kenapa kau menggandengnya?" seluruh tubuhku langsung berkeringat dingin, aku berusaha melepaskan gandengan tanganku dari dalam kantong _coat_ Viktor, tapi usahaku sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, dia bahkan mempereratkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Untuk melindunginya dari makhluk jahat" Yakov menampar jidatnya sendiri mendengar alasan dari Viktor, walau alasannya tidak terdengar salah bagiku. Sekali lagi, Yakov mengehela nafas panjang.

"Maaf kalau dia membuatmu repot" ucap Yakov pelan padaku, jujur, aku terperangah mendengar si pelatih _tsundere_ dan _temperament_ di hadapanku mengucapkan maaf padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan sangat canggung "Tidak, tidak sama sekali" setelah itu Yakov kembali berbicara pada Yakov dengan bahasa Russia, lalu membalikkan badannya dan masuk kedalam kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Viktor '… _Sebelah kamar Viktor…?_ ' keringat dingin kembali keluar dari kulitku "…Kamar Yakov ada di sebelah kamarmu…" aku langsung terkena _panic attack_ "…Jangan-jangan?! –"

" _Nope_ , dinding di hotel ini kedap suara" sekali lagi aku menghela nafas lega " _Shall we?_ " aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Viktor yang menuntunku ke dalam kamarnya.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan saat kami ada di dalam kamar, kami hanya duduk di atas kasur –dengan posisi aku duduk di atas pangkuan Viktor, membenam wajahku di pangkal lehernya, menikmati aroma Vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Viktor "…Kenapa kamu bisa _kembali_?" ucapku pelan, mendorong jauh rasa takut yang ada di dalam diriku dan menatap lurus Viktor, iris _celurian_ -nya terlihat kehilangan cahaya yang biasa menynari matanya.

"Harus kah…?" aku mengangguk yakin, kedua tanganku membingkai wajah Viktor yang terlihat sangat sedih –hampir menangis. Aku mencium bibirnya, melumat dan mengulumnya dengan sangat pelan "…Yuuri" dia membisikkan namaku dengan suara yang begetar, memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat "… _Promise me that you never leave me again…_ "

"Eh…?"

" _DO IT! JUST –khh… do it…please! For me…_ " bahuku terasa basah, suara Viktor juga terdengar sangat frustasi.

' _Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak pernah melihat Viktor se-frustasi ini…_ '

" _I do my love, I will not leave you_ "

.

 _Pada saat itu aku tidak tau, kalau ini adalah awal dimana Viktor mulai menunjukkan sisi gelapnya._


	13. Chapter 11 Notice

_**SPECIAL WARNING! READ BEFORE YOU CLICK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Sedikit Angst & Hurt/ Comfort –maybe?

[WARNING SUNNAH]

Sebagian dari readers mungkin sudah tau, kalau, Viktor Nikiforov ; Voice Actor / Seiyuu ; Suwabe Jun'ichi.

Sebelum baca, aku _**ingin**_ kalian mencari : Suwabe Jun'ichi  & Ookawa Tooru DRAMA CD (terserah yang mana). Terus apa hubungannya dengan Ookawa Tooru? _**KARENA**_ aku menjadikan base dari karakteristik suaranya Ookawa Tooru sebagai pengisi suara dari OC-ku (ngarep).

OC yang akan menjadi OC paling berpengaruh di ff ini, dan diriku _**sekedar**_ mempermudah imajinasi kalian.

Siapa OC-ku…? Apa hubungannya si OC ini dengan Viktor?

The answer is in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 11

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Viktor POV**

o0o

Chapter 11

o0o

4 Year from the _Past_ and 5 Year to the _Future_.

 _Merah, gelap, dan dingin._

 _Itulah yang pertama aku rasakan saat aku mengangkat tubuh yang berlumuran darah di hadapanku "…Yuuri…" tubuhnya sangat dingin, genangan hangat, kental, dan berwarna merah makin menyebar di sekitar kami, tangannya begitu dingin di kulit pipiku 'Tidak… aku mohon tuhan! Jangan panggil dia sekarang!' mata cinnamon-nya menatapku dengan sangat lembut, bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah membuat senyum yang begitu lemah. Aku mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingaku, mencoba mendengarkan nafas-nya –nafas yang semakin minipis 'Tidak…aku mohon! Jangan! Tuhan! JANGAN PANGGIL YUURI!'_

"… _Viktor…" suaranya begitu lemah saat dia memanggil namaku, begitu lirih._

' _Tidak, jangan bicara! Sebentar lagi ambulance datang!' pandanganku sedikit kabur karena air mata yang mulai membendung di mataku._

"… _I…"_

 _Jangan!_

"… _Love…"_

 _Hening, aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar nafasnya "…Yuuri…" aku bisa mendengar sendiri kalau suaraku pecah, air mata yang terbendung sudah keluar dan menetes tepat di atas wajah yang dingin, terus menetes, sampai bercampur dengan darah di sekitar matanya, membuat wajah yang tertidur di depanku ikut menangis dengan aliran merah yang terus turun dari matanya "…Yuuri" rasa sakit di dadaku tidak tertahankan, terus dan terus bertambah sakit, aku bisa merasakan kalau sebagian dari diriku hancur, menghilang didalam kegelapan yang tidak ada dasarnya "Yuuri… kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku… aku baru saja menemukan Love dan Life-ku, aku baru saja menemukanmu… Yuuri…" aku tau kalau kata-kataku tidak akan lagi pernah tersampaikan, aku tau kalau dia mencintai-ku, aku tau semua tentang dirinya, aku bahkan belum sempat menunjukkan betapa dalamnya cintaku padanya._

 _Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku "Tuan, mohon lepaskan tubuh korban, kita perlu –"_

" _JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" baru kali ini aku berteriak senyaring ini, tenggorokkanku terasa sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit hatiku. Aku terus mengeratkat pelukkanku di tubuh Yuuri "TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! YUURI! YUUURIII!" sepasang lengan kekar menarikku dari sosok yang aku cintai, dia di angkat menggunakan tandu dan menghilang di balik pintu ambulance "YUUURRIIIIIIII!"_

.

 _Suara tangis dan dentingan piano memenuhi gereja, banyak sekali wajah yang aku kenal di sini, semua atlit skater, beberapa pelatih dan seluruh keluarga besar dari keluarga Katsuki "Viktor… kamu yang terakhir…" aku berdiri dari tempat duduk di paling belakang, tanganku menggenggam setangkai bunga Yuuri –Lily, arti lain dari nama kekasihku, tunanganku dan orang yang mengajariku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya._

' _Yuuri…' wajahnya tertidur dengan sangat damai, di sekitar tubuhnya yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih, banyak sekali bunga Lily berwarna-warni, tapi tidak ada warna ungu di sana, tidak setelah aku meletakkan bunga Lily yang ada di tanganku tepat di atas dadanya._

 _Teringat akan sesuatu, aku merogoh kantong kemeja hitam yang aku kenakan, mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna emas dari dalamnya._

 _Sebuah cincin emas dengan batu shappire di atasnya, cincin yang aku siapkan untuk Yuuri sebelum dia pindah ke Russia, cincin yang aku siapkan untuk pernikahan kita, dengan ukiran_ _ **From V to Y**_ _di bagian dalam cincin tesebut "…Yuuri, tolong tunggu aku… tunggu sampai aku datang menemuimu" aku menyelipkan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kirinya. Warna emas dari cincin tunangan –yang di pakai pada jari manis tangan kanannya dan cincin kawin pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Keduanya berkilau di balik cahaya yang menembus jendela di gereja._

 _Aku mengangkat tanganku memberi isyarat pada pianis gereja ini untuk menghentikan permainnannya, aku bisa mendengar bisikkan heran dan tanya di belakangku –tapi aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Tanganku kali ini merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya, tanpa perlu melihat layar dengan apa yang aku cari, aku menekan tombol play pada screan yang menampilkan sebuah lagu dengan judul yang aku kenal._

 _Suara dentingan piano keluar dari ponselku, sangat pelan dan menggema di dalam gereja, lagu dengan arrange yang berbeda, lagu tanpa suara drum, tanpa biola, hanya dentingan piano yang berdenting halus dan sanngat pelan, lagu yang berjudul Yuri on Ice. Lagu yang mengiringi karya terindah yang pernah aku dan Yuuri buat. Aku menutup mataku, memanjatkan doa dan terus mengingat kenanganku bersama Yuuri._

 _ **Viktor ingin makan apa?**_

 _ **Aku tau! Katsudon! Itu adalah EROS-ku!**_

 _ **Aku ingin Viktor tetap menjadi Viktor!**_

 _ **Tema dari laguku… tentang Cintaku…**_

 _ **Jangan pernah lepaskan pandanganmu dariku.**_

 _ **Bukan! Aku ingin Viktor lebih percaya kemenanganku, lebih dari diriku sendiri! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, jangan menjauh dan teruslah berada di sisiku!**_

 _ **Viktor! Aku hebat kan?!**_

 _ **Tolong jaga aku sampai aku pension!**_

 _ **Viktor! Be my coach!**_

 _ **Viktor…**_

… _ **Vitya…**_

 _Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar tidak ada lagi suara lagu yang aku mainkan, berganti menjadi sebuah suara tangisan yang sedikit lebih pilu di belakangku. Aku tidak menggubris semua tangisan tersebut, semua perhatianku hanya terfokus pada tubuh yang tertidur di depanku, perlahan aku membungkkukan tubuhku, mencium tangan kiri Yuuri tepat di atas cincinnya, lalu berpindah ke kening, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya. Dingin dan kaku, sensasi terakhir yang bisa aku rasakan dari kullit Yuuri "Aishiteru, zutto, Aishiteru" bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya._

 _Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari Yuuri, bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat dudukku._

 _ **Brugh!**_

" _Vi –Viktor?" suara di Crish dan beberapa orang yang memanggil namaku terdengar sangat jauh di telingaku._

'… _Eh? apa ini? kakiku… tidak mau bergerak, mereka terus bergetar…' perlahan, pandangan mataku memburam, aku di buat terkejut pada diriku sendiri, air mata yang aku kira sudah habis, mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Gigiku mengeluarkan suara aneh saat tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat, rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatiku semakin parah. Aku menahan segukkan dan rasa ingin berteriak pilu "…Kh… hik… Yu… ri…" aku menjambak rambutku sendiri 'Aku mencintaimu… aku sungguh mencintaimu…'_

.

 _Sudah hampir 4 tahun dari kematian Yuuri, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Russia setelah 3 bulan pertama terus menginap di penginapan keluarga Katsuki, mama dan papa Katsuki sangat khawatir dengan kondisiku yang –menurut mereka, masih kurang sehat. Stress yang tinggi dan berat badanku yang terus menurun di tahun pertama, membuat aku harus sering meminum obat atau Vitamin untuk mengontrol energy di dalam tubuhku._

 _Tapi secara bersamaan, setiap kali aku memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutku, aku hanya akan memuntahkan setengah dari porsi yang aku makan. Banyak rinkmate, bahkan Yakov dan Lilia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja pada mereka, aku senang mereka mengkhawatirkan-ku tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu._

 _Aku juga sempat menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa wanita dan laki-laki, tapi hubungan tersebut tidak berjalan sampai ke bagian intim, tidak saat mereka mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintai mereka, sehingga membuat hubungan antara kita tidak pernah berjalan lebih dari 1 bulan._

 _Dari dalam hatiku, aku tau betul dengan apa yang menyebabkanku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim atau mencintai orang lain, itu karena aku masih mencintai Yuuri, dan tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Mungkin kalau bahasa kasarnya '…Aku sudah cinta mati pada Yuuri'_

 _Setelah memenangkan grand prix competion senior di umurku yang ke-29, aku membulatkan tekatku untuk pensius sepenuhnya. Di bawah bimbingan Yakov, aku berkerja sebagai coach untuk beberapa atlit di home rink-ku "Yuri, focus!" Yurio –ah… tidak, maksud-ku, Yuri adalah murid utamaku untuk sekarang, dan ini adalah permulaan dari season baru baginya, karena dia off season selama 2 tahun untuk memberikan tubuhnya waktu untuk bertambah tinggi, tingginya sekarang sudah mencapai 170 cm di usianya yang ke 19, –dan aku yakin kalau tingginya masih bisa bertambah tinggi, Yuri memiliki bakat yang masih muda dan sangat labil. Selalu kehilangan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya ketika sedang berada di atas es. Kedua matanya baru akan bersinar ketika dia bertemu dengan Otabek Altin –teman…? Atau kekasih? Entahlah "Yuri! Free leg-mu masih kotor! Ulang lagi dari awal"_

" _Kh… BERISIK! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Russian Tiger di depanku ini._

" _Tapi, namamu memang Yur –"_

" _Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu…!" dia mendesis lirih, matanya terlihat marah –ah, itu sudah biasa, tapi yang membuatnya tidak biasa adalah bendungan air di ujung matanya. Dengan cepat, dia turun dari atas es dan menghilang keruang locker, menutup daun pintu dengan sangat keras._

" _Biarkan dia Viktor, dia sepertinya masih belum sembuh…" dari arah belakangku, seorang gadis berambut maroon dan bermata indigo –Mira menghampiriku, ia menghela nafasnya dengan sangat pelan, aku tau betul dengan apa maksud Mira dengan arti kata_ _ **belum sembuh**_ _, karena kondisiku juga sama dengan Yuri, hanya saja –mungkin, Lebih buruk dari Yuri._

 _Aku menganggukkan pelan "…I know…" aku merogoh kantong jaketku dan mendapati spam mail dan ribuan nitifikasi yang mengaitkan namaku dari berbagai macam forum 'Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun dan beritanya masih saja menjadi trend topic…' semenjak kematian Yuuri, berita tentang diriku dan Yuuri muncul di mana-mana, bahkan ada video di mana hari aku kehilangan cintaku di dalam pelukkanku –yang entah mereka merekamnya dari mana, seimbang dengan banyaknya pesan prihatin, banyak pula blackmail atau semacamnya yang aku dapat –mungkin dari fans setia Yuuri. Ada banyak acara TV yang mengundangku sebagai guest mereka, tapi aku menolak semuanya, aku tau kalau mereka akan menanyakan tentang kematian Yuuri '…Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakan Yuuri, kenangan dan cintaku pada Yuuri tidak pernah hilang di dalam otakku'_

.

 _Hari ini hari seperti biasa di mana aku akan mengajar sebagai pelatih, aku lebih sering untuk berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan mobilku._

 _Kalau aku beruntung aku akan mendapatkan beberapa snack dari fans setiaku, tapi sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku hari ini "Ini semua salahmu! Ini salahmu! KARENA KAU! KATSUKI-KUN MATI!" seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang panjang menghalangi jalanku, walau wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topi, aku bisa melihat mata cinnamon yang menyala dengan penuh amarah dan rasa benci, di tangannya, dia memegang sebuah pisau yang terlihat tajam dan mengarahkannya padaku._

 _Orang-orang di sekitar kami mengeluarkan ekspresi horror dan ketakutan "Aku tidak ingat dan mengerti dengan apa maksudmu…" ingatan tentang Yakov yang memperingatkanku tentang fans berbahaya berputar kembali di dalam otakku._

 _Wanita di depanku semakin mendekatiku "BOHONG!" kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia menusukkan pisau tersebut ke-arahku, aku berhasil menghindari tusukkan pertamanya, tapi tidak yang kedua. Sebuah logam yang dingin telah menembus kulit dan daging di lututku, menyayatnya dan membuat sebuah luka yang besar dan mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah besar._

 _Luka di lututku seperti terbakar dan tentunya sangat sakit "AAHKG!" dia kembali menukku, kali ini di perutku, tidak dalam –mungkin?. Tapi cukup untuk membuat semburan darah keluar dari lubang yang menganga._

 _ **Slash!**_

 _Tusukkan terakhir, di atas dadaku, mungkin menembus jantung, kali ini tidak terasa sakit, tidak sama sekali 'Apa ini yang Yuuri rasakan waktu itu…?' rasa di mana tetesan nyawa terus berkurang, wanita yang berdiri di hadapanku melepas topinya, aku tersenyum melihat wajah yang entah kenapa benar-benar mirip dangan wajah tunanganku "Yuuri…" hebat, aku tidak percaya kalau aku bunuh dengan fans dengan wajah yang sanagat mitip dengan Yuuri... ah… pandanganku mulai menggelap '…maaf kalau aku datang lebih cepat, tapi aku akan menemuimu…' Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap, sangat gelap dan dingin._

.

" _Mn… h…?" hangat? Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah mati…? Apa sekarang aku berada di surga?_

 _Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mendapati sebuah langit-langit yang sepertinya tidak asing di dalam ingatanku "Viten'ka! Viten'ka! Kita akan pergi keluar hari ini! Cepat bangun!" siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Tidak ada yang tau nama itu selain keluargaku. Dan keluargaku sudah meninggal karena…_

" _HH?!" dengan cepat aku bangun dari kasur?ku melihat sekitar, dan menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing terhampar di depanku, sebuah kamar yang dulu sempat aku tinggali, apa ini semua adalah halusinasi? Tidak, tusukkan dari sebuah pisau yang menancap di dadaku tidak mungkin bisa membuat halusinasi se-realistis seperti ini "…Aku rasa aku ada di surga…"_

 _ **Pletak!**_

" _Owch!" siapa saja yang berani memukul kepalku, akan aku–_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan ada di surga?" di hadapanku, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut platinum blond yang panjang, struktur wajah dan bentuk matanya benar-benar mirip denganku, kecuali matanya yang berwarna chocolate dan menatapku marah "Cepat turun, ayah dan saudara-mu sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan, dan bereskan kamarmu!"_

"… _Mama?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau benar-benar mama…?" wanita di depanku menatapku heran, tangannya yang tadi memukulku, memegang keningku dengan sangat lembut._

" _Kamu sakit Viten'ka?"_

' _Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa mama masih hidup?' wanita di dapanku mendengus pelan._

" _Kamu tidak demam, kalau kamu baik-baik saja, cepat turun! Mama sudah mempersiapkan bekal dan beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan!"_

 _Setelah itu, dia –em… mama? pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu, otakku masih berusaha untuk memproses dengan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa aku bisa di dalam kondisi seperti ini '…Cermin!' kalau ingatanku tidak salah, aku menyimpan di kamar ini, entah di mana, tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyimpannya di kamar ini "Ketemu!" sebuah cermin persegi panjang yang ukurannya cukup untuk memuat wajahku, pertama yang aku lihat adalah mata celurian, kulit putih, rambut dangan warna platinum blond, ok, dari sini semuanya masih sama, tapi struktur wajah yang lebih bulat –seperti perempuan dan panjang rambutku yang hampir menyerupai rambut milik Yurio adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat berbeda._

 _Otakku memproses beberapa kesimpulan dan informasi yang makin membuatku bingung._

 _Pertama, karena tadi –mm… mama? Memukul kepalaku dan rasanya sangat sakit, itu membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi._

 _Kedua, di lihat dari kondisi dan tubuhku, tidak ada bekas luka tusuk atau pun goresan pisau di lututku._

 _Ketiga, sepertinya ini adalah kamarku sebelum aku keluar dari rumah untuk melanjutkan karirku sebagai figure skater._

 _Keempat, aku di berikan sebuah fakta kalau ternyata ini adalah masa lalu, dengan kata lain aku sedang mengalami time travel dan kembali kemasa lalu 'Tapi… apa ini semua mungkin…' tidak mau pusing memikirkan fakta yang ada di depan mataku, aku mengganti baju dan mencuci mukaku di dalam kamar mandi –yang ada di dalam kamarku._

 _Rumah –yang lebih mendekati Mansion ini, masih sama di dalam ingatanku, rumah ini tergolong sangat besar dan memiliki kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya –walau sebenarnya ada kamar mandi utama di rumah ini "…Pagi…" aku mengintip dari pintu ruang makan, memeriksa siapa saja yang ada di dalam sana._

" _Viten'ka, cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu" ucap mamaku –Vallya, yang sedang mencuci teplon sesuatu di wash tavel._

" _Pagi Viten'ka" kali ini seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran –lebih tepatnya, dia saudara kembarku, Vektor, satu-satu-nya yang membedakan kami adalah rambutnya di potong cepak._

 _Dari ujung meja makan, duduk seorang pria berambut hitam sedikit ikal, matanya yang berwarna celurian focus pada Koran yang ada di tangannya. Dia menatapku sekilas dan tersenyum –yang aku yakin bentuk bibirnya sangat mirip dengan bentuk bibirku "Kenapa kamu berdiri di situ Viten'ka? Papa sudah tidak marah lagi, ayo cepat makan sarapanmu sebelum dingin" ucap papa –Mikhail._

' _Marah…? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?' tidak mau pusing untuk mengingat kejadian masa kecilku, aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Vektor 'Hn…?' apa cuman perasaanku saja, barusan, Vektor menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis. Sembari makan sarapanku, aku mencoba membuka kembali lemari lama yang bersangkutan dengan memori keluargaku, sebuah ingatan yang sedikit samar dan juga jelas secara bersamaan '…Ah! Benar juga, hubunganku dengan Vektor sangat buruk, dia selalu membully dan memperlakukanku seperti budaknya, semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan selalu di lemparkan padaku…' aku mengingat lagi perkataan papa '…Jadi itu sebabnya dia bilang kalau dia tidak marah lagi' selesai makan, aku membawa piringku ke wash tavel "Terima kasih atas makannan-nya ma"_

" _Eh…?" entah kenapa mama menatapku bingung._

' _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?' wajah mama berganti menjadi lebih khawatir._

"… _Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Viten'ka?" aku memirengkan kepalaku dan menatap bingung wajah mama._

"… _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"_

 _Mama menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut padaku "Tentu saja tidak sayang, hanya saja, sudah lama kamu tidak mengatakan hal itu pada mama" ada sebuah memori masa laluku yang berkilas balik di dalam otakku, Vektor, hanya dia satu-satunya tersangka yang membuatku jarang bicara pada kedua orang tuaku._

 _Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat pandangan sinis yang di berikan Vektor terhadapku. Sungguh, dalam hati, aku ingin sekali tertawa di depan wajahnya dan mengatakan_ _ **I AM OLDER then YOU, KID!**_

 _Tapi, karena aku adalah_ _ **pria dewasa**_ _, sebagai kemurahan hati, aku memaafkan atas perbuatan tercelamu. Dengan sangat santai, aku mengambil sebuah gelas tinggi dan mengisinya dengan susu –yang aku dapat dari dalam kulkas, dan tentu saja, ini sebenarnya milik Vektor. Dari balik gelas, bibirku tersenyum puas saat melihat pandangan tidak suka dari Vektor mengarah padaku 'Serve you right,_ _ **kid**_ _!' selesai meminum susu, aku kembali duduk di kursiku –sebelah Vektor "Hari ini kita mau pergi kemana?"_

 _Papa tertawa pelan di balik cangkir kopi-nya "Kamu sudah lupa?" aku bahkan juga mendengar mama yang tertawa pelan "Kita akan pergi ke rink es, bukankah kamu selalu ingin kesana?" aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba mengingat kembali masa laluku._

 _Dari sebelahku, Vektor menyikut pinggangku dengan sangat keras "…Viten'ka, aku mulai curiga kalau kamu itu sudah tumbuh uban"_

 _ **Twitch!**_

 _Aku berusaha untuk bermain sabar disini, karena aku adalah kakak dari Vektor –beda 10 menit, tapi! Aku bisa merasakan kalau urat kesabaranku putus saat dia menyebutkan kata-kata taboo yang ada di dalam kamus terlarangku "Aku juga curiga kalau tekannan darahmu naik karena pengaruh umur,_ _ **Vek'ta**_ _" ucapku dengan senyum lebar –senyum palsu yang lebar "Mama, Vek'ta bilang kalau rambut kita beruban!" tukang ngadu? Persetan! Adik sialan-ku ini memang sudah melewati batas untuk menguji kesabaranku!_

" _Vek'ta…!" well… sekarang aku tau dari mana aku mendapatkan sikap sensitive kalau di tegur masalah umur. Karena mama sangatlah sensitive kalau umur-nya di senggol._

" _Kalian ini, jangan bertengkar, ayo kita berangkat sebelum kehabisan sepatu untuk di sewa!" setelah teguran dari papa, kami –aku dan Vektor saling membuang muka._

 _Aku tidak membenci Vektor, sungguh, tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya. Walau tampilan luar kami sangat mirip, tapi personalitas-ku dan dirinya sangatlah bertolak belakang. Kalau diriku di kehidupan_ _ **sebelumnya**_ _, mungkin sekarang aku menjadi budaknya selama papa dan mama keluar negeri._

 _Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, pengalaman hidupku selama 32 tahun… tunggu, kalau aku 32 tahun dan kemudian umurku yang sekarang adalah –mungkin, 9 atau sepuluh tahun… 'ITU BERARTI UMURKU SUDAH LEBIH DARI 41 TAHUN?!' dengan penuh dramatis, aku terkulai lemas di atas meja "…Aaaahhg, aku terkena damage.. aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi…"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku baru tau arti pribahasa_ _ **senjata makan tuan**_ _._

.

" _Waw!" aku terkesan dengan rink yang terlihat masih sangat baru, gear-nya, es-nya, blade-nya, semuanya!_

" _Viten'ka, ayo kemari! Kita ajari kamu cara berseluncur di atas es" mama memegang kedua tanganku dengan sangat lembut, ia menarikku perlahan di atas es "Pertama seimbangkan dulu pijakkanmu" kalau tidak salah, aku dan Vektor memepelajari Yooga dari umur 5 tahun bersama mama dan pengasuh kami, jadi tubuhku cukup lentur, dan –mungkin, aku bisa saja melakukan beberap trick seperti Ina Bauer atau beberapa_ _step sequence_ _._

" _Mama! Coba lihat, aku sudah bisa berseluncur sendiri!" dari samping, aku menangkap sosok Vektor dan papa, mereka meluncur dangan sangat mulus, yups, sangat mulus. Kalau kaki Vektor yang tidak bergetar, mereka akan terlihat lebih mulus lagi._

" _Hebat sekali Vektor!" mungkin, tanpa mama sadari. Dia telah melepaskan pegangan di tanganku, dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun, dia berseluncur mengitari Vektor, memberikan belaian ringan di rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan mama yang juga memberikan pelukkan pada Viktor, aku melihat senyum sinis di wajahnya –yang tentu saja mengarah padaku._

" _Bocah…" pelan, aku menggerakkan kakiku, mencoba berseluncur sendiri 'Mn…? apa ini? tubuhku tidak seperti pertama kalinya meluncur di atas es…?' adrenaline memuncak didalam diriku, tubuhku tau dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tau bagaimana menangani es yang menyentuh sepatu skate yang aku gunakan._

" _Viten'ka?" aku tidak mempedulikan dengan suara papa yang memanggilku, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku dan berseluncur di atas es._

 _Blade-ku menggores permukaan es dengan sangat mulus, aku bahkan bisa melakukan_ _step sequence dari Agape dan Eros._

' _Eros… Sexual love, Pleasure followed by pleasure. One just drown in it…' kalau saja aku tidak tau tempat dan waktu, aku mungkin sudah menunjukkan adult sex appeal yang tidak seharusnya di keluarkan oleh bocah SD._

 _Setelah melakukan flying shot spin, step sequence-ku berganti menjadi Duet Aria:_ _stammi vicnino. Wajah Yuuri terbayang di depanku, tapi, aku seperti benar-benar merasakan kalau jemarinya membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan…_

 _ **Kassh!**_

 _Aku mengakhiri gerakanku dengan triple axel dangan tinggi dan putaran yang sempurna "Hfft…" walau hanya melakukan_ _step sequence, 3 kali spin dan 1 basic jump, tubuhku sudah benar-benar lelah –sangat lelah 'Aku rasa aku butuh melatih dan membentuk otot kakiku dari awal… lagi…'_

" _Hei kau… yang berambut silver" apa ini… aku merasa sangat familiar dengan suara serak dan berat yang menyapa-ku, aku melirik kebelakangku. Hitam, besar dan sangat mirip dengan grumpy bear "Siapa namumu?"_

'… _Siapa dia…? Aku mengenalnya tapi juga tidak…' aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat pria di hadapanku, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tidak pernah ingat punya kenalan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam kecuali Yuuri dan Georgi._

" _Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" dari belakang, papa dan mama mendatangiku, wajah mereka sedikit menunjukkan rasa takut dan kekhawatiran._

" _Ah! Ya, tentu saja, pertama, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri" dia melepas top head yang di pakainya dan membungkuk sopan "namaku, Yakov Feltsman aku adalah –"_

" _EEH?! YAKOV?!" sadar dengan nada suaraku yang tiba-tiba histeris aku menyembunyikan diriku di belakan papa 'Bohong! Yakov terlihat lebih muda dari yang aku bayangankan!'_

" _Ehmn!... em, namaku, Yakov Feltsman, aku mantan pemain hokey team National Russia, sekarang aku berkerja sebagai pelatih Figure Skater" pandangan Yakov beralih ke-arah diriku –yang masih bersembunyi di belakang papa "Aku baru saja melihat anak kalian berdua, dia memiliki bakat yang sempurna, karena itu, aku ingin meminta izin dari kalian berdua untuk melatih anak kalian"_

" _Tapi, dia baru saja menyentuh es untuk pertama kalinya, memang dia bergerak sangat anggun dan lihai tapi, bagaimana kalau –"_

 _Aku keluar dari trmpat persembunyianku, menarik ujung baju yang mama kenakan "Mama!" aku ingat sekarang, kapan keluargaku meninggal dunia, 3 bulan setelah aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku, tapi waktu itu, pada saat umurku 13 tahun, umur dimana untuk_ _ **pertama kalinya**_ _aku bertemu dengan Yakov. Tapi kalau sekarang aku pasti bisa mengubah pattern dari timeline-ku yang di kehidupanku yang_ _ **sebelumnya**_ _, mungkin saja, mungkin saja aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka –menyelamatkan kelurgaku '…Aku bisa menyelamatkan Yuuri…' tapi aku tau bayarannya tidak murah untuk mengubah jalur di waktu yang_ _ **seharusnya**_ _terjadi, karena itu…_

" _Aku mau berlatih dibawah bimbingan Yakov!" ucapku lantang dan membuat Yakov tersnyum puas, tapi aku belum selesai "Dengan satu syarat…" senyum di wajah Yakov sedikit menurun –aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu, sekarang aku hanya mempedulikan cara alternative untuk bisa mengubah timeline hidupku yang_ _ **sekarang**_ _._

 _Aku menarik Vektor dan berdiri di sampingku, dengan gerakan cepat, aku menyatukan pipi kami dan tersenyum pada 3 orang dewasa yang manatapku heran "…Aku ingin adik laki-laki-ku juga berlatih bersamaku!"_

" _Eh…?"_

" _Hha?!"_

" _HAAAAH?!"_

.

"Dan setelah itu aku berlatih dengan adik laki-lakiku sampai…" aku mengangkat pandanganku untuk memperhatikan sosok yang ada di pelukkanku "…Yuuri?" Yuuri tidak membuat suara sama sekali, dia terus menunduk sejak aku mulai bercerita. Tidak mempedulikan jejak air mata yang masih basah di pipiku, aku membingkai wajah Yuuri dengan kedua tanganku "…Yuuri…" dia menangis, bulir air mata yang terlihat berkilau di mataku, jatuh dari matanya yang sangat merah "…Ssh… aku mohon jangan menangis… kamu tau kan? Kalau aku tidak bisa menangani orang yang menangis di depanku?" aku memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya "…Yuuri, pada saat seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus memberikanmu ciumman?" bibirku tersenyum tipis dan mencium kekasihku –lagi, dengan sangat lembut.

Dia menggeleng dengan sangat kuat "Be –berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu?Aku ingin Viktor tetap menjadi Viktor… khh –hik… Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, jangan menjauh dan teruslah berada di sisiku…" Yuuri mengalungkan lenganya di leherku, membalas ciumanku dengan lumatan lembut. Tentunya dengan senang hati aku memeluk tubuhnya yang (masih) begitu mungil di dalam pelukkanku "…Viktor…menderita karena aku…" bisiknya di sela ciuman kami.

"Tidak Yuuri… aku bahagia, sungguh, benar-benar bahagia" Yuuri mengeratkan pelukkannya di leherku, memperdalam ciumannya. Aku melepas ciuman lembutnya dengan menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan "Bisa bertemu dan menciummu lagi, sudah cukup untukku, tuhan telah memberikan kita kesempatan sekali lagi…" aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke depan, sedikit menindis tubuh Yuuri, tapi sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk melepaskan pelukanku "Aku masih belum mendengar lanjutan dari kata terakhirmu…" air mata Yuuri semakin deras dan semakin membasahi wajahnya, pipi yang merona merah, bahkan matanya terlihat lebih berkilau dari biasanya ' _Yuuri… My Yuuri…_ '

" _I love you_ " Yuuri membuat senyum di wajahnya –senyum yang sama saat aku pertama kali menciumnya di Cup of China " _I love you so much, Vitya_ " aku menatik turun kerah turtle neck dari sweater yang aku pinjamkan, kali ini tidak meninggalkan jejak, hanya mencium dan menjilat leher ramping Yuuri.

"… _More_ "

"…Mngh… _I love you Vitya…_ "

" _More…_ " tanganku menyelip di balik kain yang menutupi kulitnya, meraba kulitnya yang begitu halus dan lembut. Tangan Yuuri menarik kepalaku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum penuh kebahagian.

" _Ja tabja lublju…_ " bisiknya sorot mata yang penuh dengan sinar Eros " _…Viten'ka…_ " nadanya begitu sexy dan sangat menggoda, aku melumat bibirnya dan mengapsen satu persatu gigi di dalam mulutnya, menikmati suara lenguhan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya saat lidahku menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya –salah satu titik sensitive yang Yuuri miliki.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami "Kamu harus berhati-hati Yuuri…" aku bisa melihat pantulan mataku di mata cinnamon Yuuri, mata celurian yang penuh dengan hasrat dan nafsu "…Nama itu adalah nama yang di pakai hanya untuk keluarga, atau seseorang yang sedang dalam hubungan intim…" aku menjilat daun telinganya.

"Viten'ka…" oh! God! Yes! Yuuri, kamu benar-benar TAU dengan BAGAIMANA menggodaku!

" _More_ "

"Viten'ka" rasanya benar-benar sangat _**pas**_ dan _**sempurna**_ di telingaku.

"Mor –"

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

" _OI VIKTOR! AKU TAU KAMU DI DALAM! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!_ "

(Setting : "Russia" / "English")

' _Aah…! Sampai jumpa moment indahku_ ' aku memberikan Yuuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya "Tunggu di sini…" aku ingin sekalai mengutuk orang yang menghancurkan moment indahku bersama Yuuri. Tidak perlu mengintip dari lubang pintu, aku sudah tau siapa sebenarnya yang menggedor pintu kamar hotelku. Aku membuka lebar daun pintu di depanku, menunjukkan sosok remaja yang jelas sangat aku kenal, rambutnya yang berwarna _platinum bolnd_ di potong under cut, dengan poni yang sedikit panjang dan menutupi mata kanannya " _Apa?_ " ucapku dengan bahasa Russia ' _Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?!_ '

" _Jangan, meng-apa-kan aku, Yakov manggil untuk makan di luar!_ " alisku berkedut hebat.

' _YAKOV?! WHY YOU BRING THIS SON OF A BI – ah… tidak! Orang yang melaharikan dia, juga melahirkanku… aku selalu lupa kalau dia dan aku adalah sedarah…_ ' aku menenangkan diriku sendiri, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak emosi " _Aku tidak lapar…_ " gumamku pelan ' _Aku harus cepat-cepat mengusirnya sebelum Yuuri –nn? Ada yang menarik ujung bajuku dari belakang…?_ ' dengan auto pilot, kepalaku menoleh ke arah belakangku, ada sepasang mata cinnamon yang menatapku bingung. Tubuh mungillnya sembunyi di balik tubuhku, melihatnya sudah cukup membuat jantung-ku terasa di cengkram karena ke-imut-an-nya ' _aah… CUTE! KAWAII!_ '

"… _Siapa dia?_ "

' _Ck!_ ' aku melempar pandangan sinisku pada si saudara sialan-ku " _…Bukan urusanmu_ " baru aku mau menutup pintu, entah kenapa Yuuri sudah ada di depanku, menatapnya –menatap Vektor dengan mata yang berbinar.

"… _He –hebat! Viktor ada dua!_ "

' _Yuuri bisa bahasa Russia?! Tidak… untuk sekarang bukan itu masalahnya!_ '

Vektor mengangkat dagu Yuuri menggunakan jarinya " _…Hm… kalau di lihat-lihat… kamu lumayan cutie_ " adrenalin dakam diriku naik, sangat tinggi, cukup tinggi untuk membunuh saudara kandungku sendiri.

Aku menarik Yuuri dan memeluknya erat, memendam wajah Yuuri di atas dadaku " _Vek'ta, don't dare you touch him again_ " dan dengan kasar, aku menutup pintu kamarku, lalu menguncinya ' _…Ini gawat… benar-benar gawat…_ ' di hidupku yang _sekarang_ dan seiring waktu berjalan, hubungan per-saudaraan-ku dengan Vektor membaik –walaupun tidak bisa di bilang membaik seperti saudara pada umumnya, tapi masih lebih baik dari pada harus menodongkan pisau dapur di bawah tenggorokkan satu sama lain, kalau di beri nama, hubungan kami yang sekarang adalah Rival –mungkin?

Di dalam hidupku yang _sekarang_ aku juga memperlajari kalau aku dan Vektor memiliki banyak kesamaan –selain penampilan luar kami tentunya.

Pertama, kami tidak pilih-pilih dalam soal makannan.

Kedua, dalam selera berpakaian kami punya selera yang sama –walaupun membeli baju tersebut di tempat yang berbeda, entah kenapa, kami punya model baju yang _matching_.

Ketiga, kami adalah Bisexual.

Walau masih banyak lagi, ada **SATU** yang paling aku **BENCI** dalam kesamaan kita.

Aku dan Vektor, memiliki _selera_ dan _type_ yang sama dalam memilih kekasih "Vi –Viktor! lepaskan… sesak!"

Aku mengecup jari manis tangan kanan Yuuri, kemudian kening, kedua pipinya, dan terakhir bibirnya, sensasi lembut dan hangat, sensasi yang selalu aku rindukan ' _Mine_ ' Yuuri menyibak rambut depan yang menutupi bagian kiri dari wajahku. Senyum yang sangat lembut, mata cinnamon yang bersinar seperti bintang, rona merah yang manis, semuanya, semuanya dari Yuuri adalah milikku "Aku tidak ingin Yuuri menunjukkan wajah ini pada siapa-pun…" dan kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menguncinya di suatu tempat, tempat dimana hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh dan melihatnya.

Yuuri tertawa pelan, tangannya menarikku kebawah untuk sedikit menunduk, dan dengan sedikit berjinjit, dia memberikan patukkan kecil di pipiku "Tadi, saat dia… mn… Vektor? Menyentuhku, aku sempat berpikir kalau Viktor ada di depanku, tapi bukan…" Yuuri membelai rambut panjangku dengan penuh kasih sayang, sungguh, sensasi yang menenangkan "…Walapun wajah kalian sama, kalian tetap berbeda. Tubuh dan perasaanku tau, kalau aku hanya ingin Viktor dan Viktor seorang"

Aku bisa merasakan kalau pipiku sedikit memanas, dan aku yakin kalau Yuuri menyadari itu "Yuuri aku–"

 _ **Ggrrrrrr…**_

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar suara perut Yuuri yang terlewat nyaring " _…Room service for dinner?_ " tawarku –berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Yuuri tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Aku membuat panggilan singkat untuk membawakan _room service_ ke dalam kamarku, memesan 2 menu special yang di sediakan oleh pihak hotel. Selesai dengan pesannanku –yang mungkin akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, aku memperhatikan Yuuri yang wajahnya masih semerah tomat " _Pft!_ " kali aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat wajahnya yang merah dan malu.

"Uuuh… ja –jangan tertawa!" Yuuri memukuli dadaku –yang justru terasa seperti di pijat, tapi karena aku tidak bisa menahan rasa jahil-ku, aku hanya berpura-pura kesakitan sambil terus tertawa.

Puas dengan tawaku, aku memeluk Yuuri yang masih berusaha memukuliku "Yuuri…" tanpa menunggu sebuah protes-an yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, aku melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut "… _Ja tabja lublju, moya lyubov_ " bisikku di sela ciumman manis yang kami lakukan.

Tanganku memeluk dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Yuuri yang bergetar, tanda kalau dia benar-benar menikmati ciumman dari-ku.

Yuuri melepaskan ciuman kami saat aku meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur "Aku ada kompetisi besok…" aku sudah menarik legging berserta celana dalamnya, melepaskan penis kecil yang sudah berdiri tegang –tersembunyi di balik sweater putih yang di pakainya.

" _I know, that's why…_ " aku mengangkat kedua kaki Yuuri dan menutupnya rapat.

"Vi…? Viktor…?" Yuuri sepertinya tau dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, pelan, aku menyelipkan penisku di antara kedua kakinya " _…Nmmh…_ " desahannya semakin kuat saat aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan menggesekkan penis kami.

' _Tidak buruk…_ ' walaupun di jepit dengan kedua kaki Yuuri, dan sedikit ada rasa kurang. Tapi kulit Yuuri yang lembut dan hangat, menjepit penisku di antara kedua kakinya dan menggesek penisnya yang basah, terlebih lagi ' _…Hanya dengan melakukan ini, Yuuri sudah mau klimaks_ ' wajahnya yang memerah dan menikmati sentuhanku pada dadanya "…Panggil namaku" aku tau Yuuri senang dengan _perintah_ dan _sex_ yang sedikit kasar, tapi aku tidak boleh kasar di sini, dia punya kompetisi yang harus di menangkan.

"Vi –Vikto… _mnnh!_ " disahannya semakin menjadi saat aku memainkan penisnya, tapi… " _…Ffueh?_ " aku menggenggam penisnya pelan, mencegahnya untuk klimaks.

" _Call my_ _ **name**_ " penis Yuuri berkedut kuat dan pre-cum-nya lebih banyak keluar dari sebelumnya ' _Wao… dia benar-benar terrangsang…_ '

Bibir Yuuri meneteskan benang saliva dan terlihat lebih mengundang untukku _makan_ , bergetar hebat dengan lenguhan frustasi "Tolong… tolong biarkan aku klimaks…"

' _Nn? Kenapa Yuuri menjilat bibirnya sendiri…? pandangannya juga –_ '

"… _Viten'ka, fuck me_ "

' _EROS!_ '

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan lebih merapatkan kaki Yuuri. Tanganku yang tadinya menjadi pelenggu di pangkal penisnya, sekarang memijat naik-turun dengan ritme yang sama dengan gerakkan pinggulku "Kh… Yuuri!" ahk… aku sudah hampir keluar hanya dengan melihat wajah _babyface_ Yuuri yang sekarang benar-benar _**Eros**_.

"Vi –Viten'k… _aah!_ "

" _Nh!_ " kami klimaks bersamaan, kalau bagiku, ini masih sangat kurang… tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksa Yuuri.

 _ **Ping-pong!**_

" _Room Service_ "

Aku menaikkan lagi celanaku dan mencoba merapikan _tanda tindakkan criminal_ pada diriku "Mandi lah dulu, _moya lyubov_ " setelah memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Yuuri, aku turun dari kasur ' _Nn?_ ' sweater-ku nyangkut…? Ah! Bukan, Yuuri menariknya –lagi.

Kedua matanya berusaha terbuka untuk, jelas sekali dia terlihat sangat mengantuk, tapi rona merah dan wajah _Eros_ -nya masih belum luntur " _Ja to_ _ž_ _e tebja lublju, Viten'ka_ "

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu Yuuri_ "

.

 _Kalau memang tuhan mendengarkan doaku, kalau boleh, aku ingin lebih memonopoli waktu yang di miliki Yuuri._


	15. Chapter 12

**Notice :**

 **Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Back to Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 12

o0o

Eyes On me

 _ada sesuatu yang geli menyentuh wajahku dan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku._

Sensasi yang pertama kali aku rasakan saat kesadaranku keluar dari alam mimpi, pelan, aku membuka mataku, ingin melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau asal dari sensasi tersebut bukanlah mimpi. Mataku di sambut dengan helai silver yang lembut di kulitku, lalu sepasang mata yang tertutup dengan bulu mata yang lentik, wajah persolen yang berkilau di balik redupnya cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Jemariku mengelus pipi dari wajah di hadapanku ' _Bukan… mimpi…_ ' rasa rindu dan cintaku pada sosok di hadapanku begitu besar, dan aku yakin dia tau itu " _…Viten'ka…_ " aku menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali dengan suara yang halus dan hampir mendekati seperti sebuah bisikkan. Nama yang baru aku pelajari untuk membuat hubungan kita lebih _intim_ ' _Fufu… dia mulai bangun…_ '

"Nnh…" aku tidak menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahnya, jemariku mengelus rambutnya yang jatuh dan menghalangi wajah tampannya. Perlahan, Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan iris _celurian_ yang bersinar redup "Nnm?" dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, lengannya yang memeluk tubuhku mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat kulit kami saling berbagi kehangatannya "Selamat pagi, _My Sleeping Beauty_ " dia mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut, aku mengembalikan ciumannya dengan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Selamat pagi… Viktor" nama yang selalu membuat diriku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya. Aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku yang ada di dalam pelukkannya, tapi tubuh _kecil_ -ku tidak bisa melepas dan menolak sentuhan dari Viktor, _all_ hasil, aku hanya berakhir dengan kembali tertidur di atas tubuhnya "Viktor, aku ada latihan pagi ini, lepaskan" dengan malas aku melipat lenganku di atas dadanya dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di atas lenganku, mataku menatap iris _celurian_ Viktor yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

Jemari dari lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku bergerak naik, mendorong kepalaku untuk berbaring di atas dada kekarnya, kemudian ada sebuah sentuhan lembut di atas kepalaku –yang mungkin sentuhan dari bibir Viktor "Yuuri…" aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya "…Jangan dekati Vektor" iris _celurian_ yang tadi bersinar redup karena mengantuk, sekarang kehilangan sinarnya, menyisakan iris _celurian_ yang terlihat sangat gelap –penuh dengan perasaan _possessive_ dan intimidasi.

'… _Ah… Sifat Masochist-ku semakin menjadi karena Viktor… lebih, aku ingin dia lebih possessive padaku…_ ' aku tidak langsung mengangguk untuk menjawap _perintah_ dari Viktor "Aku tidak bisa menjajikan itu…" mata Viktor makin menggelap dan menyipit –menatapku dengan sangat tajam "…Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu" jariku mengangkat dagu Viktor, dan dengan ibu jariku aku memijat pelan bibir bawahnya "Selama aku ada di dekatmu, aku yakin dia juga akan ada di dekatmu Viten'ka" aku tau aku tidak ada maksud sedikitpun untuk menggoda Viktor, tapi entah kenapa suara dan gerak tubuhku selalu –dengan sangat alami, menggoda Viktor setiap saat ada kesempatan "Dan aku yakin keadaan itu tidak bisa di hindari"

Seberapa besar mereka berdua –Viktor dan Vektor saling membenci satu sama lain, aku yakin mereka harus saling berdekatan dan memasang _wajah_ –topeng, mereka masing-masing kalau di depan umum.

Viktor menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dengan sangat perlahan "…Hh… ok, tapi berjanjilah untuk menghindari keadaan untuk tidak bersama dengan Vektor di tempat yang tergolong _private_ "

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar janji baru yang akan semakin erat mengikat hubungan kita, aku memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Viktor " _Yes, Sir!_ "

.

Setelah memberikan ciuman lembut sebelum aku keluar dari kamar Viktor –yang entah kenapa tidak ingin ikut untuk bersamaku ke stadium ' _Katanya sih ada urusan mendadak dengan Russian team, tapi dia tidak mau menceritakan urusan apa…_ ' aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan sifat pesimis yang hampir saja keluar karena rasa kecewa tentang Viktor tidak ingin ikut untuk melihat latihan rehasal-ku untuk kompetisi junior jam 5 nanti ' _Fokus Katsuki Yuuri! Coach-mu yang_ _ **sekarang**_ _adalah Minako-sensei!_ ' aku menyapu pandanganku pada lobby yanga hampir kosong –mungkin karena ini baru jam 7 pagi " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Minako- _sensei_ " aku melambaikan tanganku pada Minako- _sensei_ yang sepertinya baru sampai di lobby hotel.

" _Ohayou_ Yuuri" Minako- _sensei_ merangkul bahuku "Jadi?"

Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, firasatku tidak enak "…Jadi apanya?" aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu panic, kalau sedikit saja aku menunjukkan ke-panikkan-ku, aku yakin dia akan menanyakan sebabnya.

Minako- _sensei_ tersenyum usil dan kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, ada rona merah yang sangat tipis di wajahnya "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacar seorang _top skater_?"

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di punggungku saat mendengar kata _pacar_ dari mulut Minako- _sensei_ ' _TERKUTUK-LAH KAU WAHAI FIRASAT BURUK!_ ' entah kenapa lantai kramik yang di _lobby_ menjadi sangat menarik di mataku "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu maksudkan… Minako- _sensei_ "

Walau aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas kalau senyum dari Minako- _sensei_ semakin melebar dan aku juga bisa merasakan tatapan genitnya yang sangat menusuk "Fufufu! Aku janji tidak akan bilang ke-orang tua-mu" jari telunjuk Minako- _sensei_ menyentuh sebuah titik di tengkukku "…Lagi pula, kamu tidak bisa mengelak dari tindakan _criminal_ kalau ada barang bukti yang sangat jelas"

' _Menyerahlah Yuuri, kamu tau betul dengan apa yang di maksud Minako-sensei oleh_ _ **THE Barang Bukti**_ ' pipiku benar-benar panas sekarang. Otakku terasa seperti di tampat dengan sangat keras oleh rasa malu "…Janji?" gumamku pelan. Minako- _sensei_ mengacungkan jempolnya padaku –yang aku anggap sebagai ganti dari kata _YES_.

Perjalannan menuju ke- _rink_ untuk rehasal rasanya seperti perjalan menuju ke neraka bagiku, mentalku terus di serang oleh Minako- _sensei_ yang terus menanyaiku tentang Viktor, bagaimana kita bertemu, bagaimana kita bisa berkenalan, bagaimana ini dan itu, SEMUANYA! Aku memang tidak pintar berbohong, tapi aku juga tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, semua hal tentang kehidupan-ku _sebelumnya_ tidak aku ceritakan, Karena jika aku cerita, aku yakin –sangat yakin, antara aku atau Viktor, akan di anggap sebagai orang gila oleh orang sekitar kami.

.

Setelah rehasal, aku dan Minako- _sensei_ tidak kembali ke hotel, kita justru memilih memakan makan siang di _café_ dekat stadion ' _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Viktor…_ ' kami kembali sekitar 1 jam sebelum kompetisi di mulai. Untungnya aku sempat mengitip ke arah kursi pengunjung, mencari sosok Viktor dengan team Russia-nya ' _Ketemu! Dia duduk di kursi PIV lantai dua! Tapi… kenapa dia duduk di antara Yakov dan Vektor…?_ ' aku menepik rasa penasaranku ' _Sekarang aku perlu focus! …Tapi, sejak berpisah dengan Viktor pagi ini, aku selau merasa tegang dan stress_ ' tapi setelah melihat sosoknya tadi, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega dan rileks.

"Yuuri! Cepat kemari, kita perlu memberikanmu sedikit _make up_ "

" _Hai~!_ " aku mengikuti Minako- _sensei_ masuk kedalam ruang ganti, masih ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang mengganti baju mereka, sebagian juga ada yang sedang di make up dengan –entahlah, ibu? Pelatih? Aku duduk di pojok ruang yang dekat dengan _AC_ karena aku selalu keringatan kalau Minako- _sensei_ memberikan _make up_ padaku ' _Aah… setelah gani baju, aku harus mengganti bajuku dengan costume untuk SP_ ' pikiranku terus di penuhi dengan _component_ yang akan di lakukan nanti di atas es, _spin_ , _jump_ , _step_ dan koreografi –semuanya aku simulasi-kan di didalam otakku.

Merasa tidak ada sentuhan lagi wajahku, aku membuka mataku, menatap Minako- _sensei_ yang tersenyum puas "Selesai! Mmn! _Kawaaii!_ " Minako- _sensei_ memberikan kaca berukuran sedang padaku, aku bisa merasakannya sendiri kalau aku sedang terpana saat melihat hasil _tataan_ dari Minako- _sensei_. Berkat _make up foundation_ dan bedak dari Minako- _sensei_ , aku bisa menghilangkan _barang bukti_ yang ada di leherku. Dia bahkan memakaikan lipstick pink di bibirku –tidak tebal, tapi cukup untuk membuat bibirku terlihat lebih pink dan berkilau. Rambutku tidak terlalu di tata, hanya di buat sedikit _fluffy_ dengan rambut depan –poni-ku yang di sisir ke-kiri.

Reaksiku hanya tertawa yang datar "Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti melihat sosok Yurika di dalam cermin…"

Minako- _sensei_ tertawa pelan sambil membereskan peralatan _make up_ -nya "Aku tunggu kamu di luar, segera ganti bajumu, ok?" aku mengangguk mengerti dan melambai pada Minako- _sensei_ yang keluar dari luang ganti. Di dalam ruang ganti sudah tidak ada lagi competitor lain yang mengganti baju mereka, tanpa membuang waktu, aku membuka koperku dan mengambil kostum untuk _SP_ -ku.

Kostum untuk _SP_ -ku di _design_ oleh Minako- _sensei_ dan ibu-ku. _Inner_ dari warna kostum ku yang senada dengan warna kulitku, baju yang memiliki tema _ice flower_ dengan bahan dari kain transparan kain yang memiliki campuran warna _soft blue_ dari bahuku dan bercampur dengan warna _purple indigo_ melilit tubuh dan ujung dari setiap helai kain menghiasi bahuku, dari pinggang kebawah, ujung dari kain yang membentuk seperti rok dan kelopak bunga yang warnanya _purple indigo_ semakin gelap dan menyatu dengan warna celana hitam yang membaluk kaki ramping-ku. Aku mengeratkan sarung tangan hitam yang aku kenakan di tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku memkai sarung tangan yang menyatu dengan kain dari bajuku yang melilit di lengan kiriku. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena flu karena tipisnya kostum yang aku kenakan, aku memakai jaket yang menunjukkan kalau aku adalah peserta dari Negara Jepang –jaket dengan motif dan model yang sama dengan jaket yang aku kenakan di kehidupan _sebelumnya_. Aku membuka pintu ruang ganti setelah sebelumnya mengunci koperku dan meninggalkannya di pojok kamar ganti –bersama dengang beberapa koper yang mungkin milik dari competitor lain ' _Dingin…_ ' tubuhku masih belum teerbiasa dengan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti ruang tunggu untuk competitor. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, aku melakukan warming up dengan earphone di telingaku –yang tersambung dengan ponsel-ku yang memutar lagu _SP_ -ku.

Aku menghentikan warming up-ku saat merasakan ada tepukkan di bahuku, aku tidak mendengar dengan apa yang di katakan Minako- _sensei_ -berkat earphone yang masih menggantung di telingaku. Tapi aku tau dengan apa yang di katakannya, ibu jarinya menunjukkan tirai hitam yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan _rink_ "Latihan 6 menit" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa aku baca dari gerak bibirnya, aku mengangguk dan memakai sepatu _skate_ -ku, mengikat tali dari sepatuku cukup erat dan nyaman untuk aku pakai. Selesai mengenakan sepatu, aku mengikuti Minako- _sensei_ yang membawa botol air minum dan tempat tissue berbentuk anjing poodle coklat dengan pita kecil berwarna biru yang menghiasi lehernya –tempat tissue yang sebenarnya kebetulan aku beli saat sebelum kompetisi National ke dua-ku.

Hawa dingin melambai dengan lembut di kulit wajahku, suara dari sorak penonton menembus gendang telingaku saat aku melepas _earphone_ -ku, menyimpannya di dalam kantong jaketku setelah mematikan music yang dari tadi aku dengarkan.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen, this event is Male's Junior Short Program. Will the competitors please take the ice for your warm-up? You have six minutes**_ "

Aku memberikan _cover blade_ -ku pada Minako- _sensei_ yang menerimanya dengan senang hati " _Gamba!_ " aku tersenyum mendengar seseorang yang menyemangatiku menggunakan bahasa Jepang. _Blade_ -ku mengeluarkan suara gesekkan halus saat menyentuh es, membuat mentalku semakin tenang. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, aku melatih _quad Salchow_ dan _quad toe loop_ yang menjadi _element short program_ -ku, selesai dengan _Jump_ , aku berpindah dengan beberapa bagian dari _step sequence_ yang aku lakukan secara acak. Puas dengan _step_ yang menerutku sempurna, aku mengabiskan sisa waktu latihan dengan meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali mataku terfokus pada sosok Viktor –yenga tentusa juga memfokuskan panadangannya padaku, detik di saat pandangan kami bertemu, adrenalin di dalam tubuhku memuncak.

Aku mejilat bibir bagian atasku –tidak terlalu mempedulikan kalau mungkin saja lipstic-ku sedikit pudar '… _I want to him to fuck me…_ ' pipiku terasa panas dengan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan ' _…Fuck me hard…_ ' di detik terakhir, aku memberikan sebuah isyarat pada Viktor yang masih memperhatikan-ku dengan sangat intens ' _…eyes on me_ ' aku bisa melihat dia mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum sexy mengembang di bibirnya.

" _ **Gentleman, the warm-up has ended, for the competitors, please leave the ice**_ "

Dari 24 peserta yang di bagi menjadi 4 group –aku ada di group pertama dan nomor urut pertama. Aku tentunya tidak ikut turun dari es bersama dengan competitor lain. Biasanya aku selalu nervous kalau nomor urutku ada di posisi lebih awal, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nervous sama sekali –tapi tidak bisa juga di bilang kalau aku dalam kondisi tenang. Selagi Minako- _sensei_ memberikanku kata-kata –yang mungkin maksudnya untuk meningkatkan motifasiku, aku meminum macha hangat yang ada di botol air minumku, menunggu namaku di panggil.

" _ **On the ice, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki**_ "

Setalah _high five_ yang aku lakukan bersama Minako- _sensei_ , aku memberikan Minako- _sensei_ sebuah senyum percaya diri dan menjauh dari pinggir rink. Aku melambai pada pengunjung –lebih tepatnya pada Viktor, melakukan mini inner eagle dan step yang simple sebelum akhirnya sampai di tengah _rink_. Aku mengambil _starting position_ -ku, mengangkat tangan kiriku ke arah Minako- _sensei_ dan meletakkan tangan kananku di dadaku –posisi yang sama dengan _ending position_ -ku di FP _Yuri on Ice_.

Aku menutup mataku, menunggu laguku di putarkan, dalam benakku sosoknya –dia, orang yang _sekali lagi_ menjadi awal dari ceritaku, cerita kami di mulai kembali.

.

 _Dengan program yang aku buat. Aku ingin menceritakan pada dunia, kalau disini adalah awal ceritaku dan Viktor yang sebenarnya._


	16. Chapter 13

**Notice :**

 **Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Back to Yuuri's P.O.V!**

o0o

Chapter 13

o0o

The Beginning of our Love

Setelah stadion mulai hening, perlahan intro dari _music program_ -ku memenuhi stadion, di program ini, aku ingin menceritakan betapa aku mencintai _dia_ , aku bergerak kearah di mana tangan kiriku terangkat –mencoba meraih _dia_ yang aku cintai. Masih dengan tangan kiriku yang ingin meraih _dia_ yang aku cintai. Aku masuk ke _step sequence_ pertamaku, menceritakan kalau aku tidak bisa meraih _dia_ , tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku _padanya_.

Selanjutnya, _flying shot spin_ ' _Vitya…_ ' aku masuk ke _step sequence_ ke dua-ku, meceritakan betapa rindu dan sedihnya aku tanpa sentuhan _nya_ , tepat saat aku selesai mengesksekusi _camel spin_ , lagu mencapai _second half_ , di mana semua _jump_ yang aku lakukan bisa mendapatkan point yang lebih tinggi. Tangan kiriku sekali lagi terangkat untuk menggapai _dirinya_ sambil melakukan _spiral_ , lalu, _triple axel_ dengan tangan kiriku yang keluar –tetap berusaha untuk meraih _nya_.

Para pengunjung bersorak, saat aku mendarat dengan mulus setelah melakukan _jump_ yang bisa di bilang sulit –walau hanya _triple axel_ , cara masuk untuk melakukan _jump_ , tangan kiriku yang keluar, dan cara mendarat yang terlewat mulus, membuat aku –mungkin, mendapatkan nilai yang cukup tinggi.

Aku masuk ke posisi _combination jump_ ' _Tapi… kalau cuman quad salchow dan triple salchow, tidak cukup untuk membuat Viktor terkejut, karena itu…_ ' aku mengangkat tangan kiriku saat _quad salchow_ , lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku saat _triple salchow_ , _landing_ -ku tidak semulus dan stabil jika di bandingkan kalau aku tidak mengangkat tanganku, tapi tidak ada _miss_ yang fatal yang mempengaruhi point yang aku dapatkan.

Masuk ke _step sequence_ terakhirku, menceritakan kalau aku telah bisa meraih _nya_ , bertemu lagi dengan _dirinya_ , dan menyatakan cintaku _padanya_ –pada Viktor ' _…Element terakhir…_ ' _quad toe loop_ dan _triple loop_ ' _Ah…! Aku lupa mengangkat tanganku!_ ' dengan landing yang mulus, aku berpindah ke _combination spin_ sebelum akhirnya memeluk diriku sendiri –pose yang sama dengan _pose ending Eros_ , dengan arti kalau aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan _dia yang aku cintai_ –tidak akan melepaskan Viktor.

Telingaku berdering, nafasku menderu dan paru-paru-ku terasa terbakar, aku melakukan mini outside eagle sebelum membungkuk pada pada para penonton dan juri. Dari banyaknya _hadiah_ yang di lemparkan ke dalam _rink_ , aku mengambil bouquet mawar biru dan boneka poodle yang sangat besar –tidak berat, tapi susah untuk dibawa dengan satu tangan menuju keluar _rink_ "YUURI! Kamu hebat sekali! Aku bagga padamu! Kamu murid terbaik dan harga diri terbesar jepang!" pelukkan mematikan dari Minako _-sensei_ aku halangi dengan boneka yang ada di tanganku.

"Minako _-sensei_ … ayo kita ke _kiss & cry_ dulu! Aku lelah…" setelah memasang _cover blade_ -ku aku mengacuhkan Minako _-sensei_ yang masih men- _day dreaming_ sambil memeluk boneka poodle, dengan penuh rasa lega, aku membanting diri di atas sofa empuk yang ada di _kiss & cry_, Minako- _sensei_ –yang sepertinya sudah kembali kedunia nyata, ikut duduk di sebelahku sambil memberikan jaket dan botol air minum padaku. Aku menegak macha yang masih hangat sampai habis, jaket yang tadi di berikan Minako- _sensei_ hanya aku gantung di bahu. Aku memeluk boneka poodle yang duduk manis di antara diriku dengan Minako- _sensei_ "…Hh… aku _nervous_ sekali!" aku membenam wajahku di antara boneka dan _bouquet_ yang aku ambil dari _rink_ , entah kenapa aku tidak berani melihat monitor yang nantinya akan menampilkan point yang aku berikan.

" _KYAAAAAAAA!_ " aku kaget dengan teriakan histeris Minako- _sensei_ yang bercampur dengan teriakan penonton yang juga tak kalah histeris "Yu –YUURI! Li –lihat point mu!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari boneka yang ada di pelukkanku, memfokuskan pandanganku pada monitor yang menunjukkan pointku…

" _ **The scores for Yuuri Katsuki, his short program score : 102.97, he is currently in first place**_ "

"KAMU BARU SAJA MENCETAK _PERSONAL BEST_ DAN _JUNIOR WORLD RECORD SCORE_ DI KOMPETISI _FOUR CONTINENTS_ PERTAMAMU!" Minako- _sensei_ kembali histeris dan masuk ke _mode day dreaming_ -nya.

Aku benar-benar bingung harus membuat ekspresi seperti apa. Ada rasa senang, sangat senang, tapi juga kecewa. Aku memang memecahkan record yang di cetak Viktor tahun lalu, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan kihidupanku dan Viktor yang _sebelumnya_ ' _Ini bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari personal best SP-ku pada Grand Prix Series Rostelecom Cup…_ ' dan lagi, Viktor bisa mencetak _world record_ 109.98 di tahun pertamanya pada devisi _Junior_ di kehidupan sebelumnya '… _Aahrk! Pikiran pesimis-ku mulai kumat lagi! sebagai pro, aku harus senang dengan hasil yang sekarang!_ ' setelah menetapkan tekad, aku tersenyum dan membungkuk pada para pengunjung, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku atas dukungan mereka, lalu aku berbalik ke arah salah satu kamera yang menyorotku, dengan bangga, aku tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku –membentuk huruf V " _Iyeeei!_ "

Tepuk tangan dan sorak kembali bergemuruh, mengucapkan selamat dan _good job_ padaku, mataku aku focus-kan ke arah kursi VIP di lantai dua stadion ' _…Viktor…? Dia tidak ada di kursinya… kamana dia?_ ' yang aku bisa lihat hanya sosok Yakov yang membuat raut wajah kaget dan Vektor yang membuat wajah… rumit? Kalau mataku tidak salah lihat… ada sedikit senyum yang di temani rona merah di wajahnya ' _tidak…! Itu tidak mungkin! itu pasti cuman perasaanku saja!_ '

.

"Ffuh… akhirnya bebas…" banyak sekali interview dan reporter yang harus aku dan Minako- _sensei_ harus tangani, tapi untungnya aku bisa keluar dari kerumunan reporter berkat Minako- _sensei_ , ia menangani para kerumunan reporter untuk membebaskanku, agar aku bisa beristirahat. Sekarang aku sedang duduk kursi panjang yang ada di lorong kosong dekat dengan tangga darurut, boneka poodle coklat yang aku ambil dari rink –entah kenapa masih ada dalam pelukkanku, tadinya mau aku taruh di dekat koperku yang ada di ruang ganti, tapi tidak jadi, karena reporter yang menunggu di depan ruang ganti. Aku membenam wajahku pada bagian perut boneka poodle, sensai yang sangat lembut dan empuk, membuat rasa lelahku berubah menjadi rasa kantuk ' _Viktor…_ '

 _ **Tap, tap, tap…**_

Pikiranku tentang di mana keberadaan Viktor terpotong dengan suara langkah yang berasal dari tangga darurat ' _Ada orang yang turun melalui tangga darurat…?_ ' aku mengintip pada sosok yang menurunni tangga, sosok yang tinggi dengan rambut panjang yang melambai dan membias berwarna _platinum blond_ , sosok mirip sekali dengan… "Viktor?!" otakku yang mengantuk kembali segar saat menatap iris _celurian_ Viktor, dia juga terlihat sangat kaget, tapi kemudian memeluk diriku yang masih memeluk boneka "…Kenapa, tapi, tadi… bagaimana bisa?"

Viktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia melepaskan pelukkannya, menunjukkan matanya yang sedikit sembab dan memerah, dia berlutut di depanku dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang "Aku datang mencarimu Yuuri…" suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku melihat sosoknya yang sekarang, begitu indah dan bersinar di mataku.

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku pada bonekaku –meletakkannya di _space_ kosong pada kursi yang aku duduki " _Dear my cute cry baby_ …" aku membingkai wajah Viktor dengan kedua tanganku, memberikan sentuhan halus di wajahnya yang masih terasa lembab karena bekas air mata "…Apa _program_ -ku cukup untuk membuatmu tau perasaanku?"

Viktor menggeleng pelan, dia menyandarkan keningnya di keningku "…Belum" Viktor memberikan bibirku sebuah kecuppan lembut, kedua lengannya memeluk pinggangku –mengilangkan jaraknya antara tubuhku "… _Ceritamu_ masih belum selesai, aku belum melihat semuanya…" aku merasa sangat bahagia saat mendengar pernyataan Viktor yang menyadari kalau _ceritaku_ yang sebenarnya bukan di _SP_ , apa yang aku ceritakan di _Short Program_ -ku hanyalah _prologue_.

Kami saling membagi kehangatan selama beberapa menit, menikmati atmosfer damai yang menyelimuti udara di sekitar kami, dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar music yang mungkin milik competitor lain, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan itu, aku hanya ingin menyentuh Viktor dan rileks dengan setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku " _Dinner?_ " gumamku halus.

"… _Anything for you, moya lyubov_ " Viktor memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di keningku "Aku harus kembali…"

Ada rasa sedih dan kesepian saat Viktor melepaskan pelukkannya ' _Aku masih belum mau berpisah… kalau di komik atau anime, kalau tidak salah ada cara membuat pacarmu tergoda dan tetap ingin selalu bersamamu… TIDAK JANGAN! Terlalu memalukan! Tapi… aku ingin mencobanya…!_ ' aku menarik baju Viktor, menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, aku tidak yakin kalau ini cukup membuatnya tergoda tapi… " _Meet you later?_ " Viktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia menatapku dengan wajah yang terlihat rumit dan sulit di baca ' _Aahk! Memalukan!_ ' baru aku mau mengeluarkan _just kidding_ , dia melumat bibir dan lidahku "Hmn…? Vi – _mnh_ …!" tubuhku bergetar hebat saat jarinya menemukan jalan masuk untuk menyentuh kulitku yang masih tertutupi oleh kostum dan jaketku, kalau aku tidak sedang duduk di atas kursi, mungkin kakiku sudah lemas dan terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara basah dan kecappan di mulut kami yang menggema di lorong.

Viktor baru mau melepaskan bibirnya saat aku melenguh sesak, membutuhkan oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-paruku "…Jangan goda aku" dia membenam wajahnya di bahuku, walau di halangi dengan baju, aku bisa merasakan kulit Viktor yang juga memanas. Aku kembalu di kaget-kan saat merasakan ada seseuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh leherku.

Lidah Viktor terus menjelajahi leherku dan sepertinya dia juga meninggalkan _bukti_ baru di sana " _Viten'ka…_ " gawat, pikiranku mulai berkabut.

Pergerakkan Viktor terhenti, tidak hanya itu, dia juga melepaskan pelukkan kami "…Maaf Yuuri, kalau melakukannya lebih dari ini… aku tidak yakin kamu bisa berdiri besok…" sebelum dia berdiri dan membalikkan punggungnya kearahku, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Viktor bersikap malu –lengkap dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

' _Kawaii!_ '

 _ **Tring!**_

Ingin sekali aku mengutuk siapa saja yang menghancurkan moment bahagiaku tapi ringtone dari ponsel yang ada di kantong jaketku mamaksaku untuk melihat dari siapa yang membuat ponselku berdering ' _Massage…?_ ' aku merogoh kantong jaketku dan mengambil ponsel yang menunjukkan notifikasi dari siapa dan isi _message_ di layar ponselku "…Dari Minako- _sensei_ …"

 _Aku tau kamu sedang bersama dengan Viktor sekarang, sebentar lagi kompetisi untuk grup b selasai, cepat ganti bajumu sebelum kau terkena flu._

 _ **Tring!**_

Pipiku terasa panas saat melihat pesan tambahan dari Minako- _sensei._

 _PS : Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan palsu tentang kenapa kau tidak bisa berdiri, beri tahu Viktor untuk menahan dirinya setelah kompetisi selesai._

"Dari siapa?" tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Viktor, aku memberikan ponselku padanya, menunjukkan pesan tambahan dari Minako- _sensei_. Tidak perlu melihat wajahnya, aku tau betul kalau Viktor sedang tersenyum dan menatapku dengan tatapan nakalnya.

" _I need to come back…_ " dengan malas, aku mengambil boneka yang duduk manis di sebelahku, memeluknya erat, setelah itu mengambil kembali ponselku dari Viktor " _Love you_ " aku menjinjitkan kakiku dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Viktor, aku melambai padanya dan lari meninggalkan Viktor yang terlihat mematung di tempatnya. Langkahku membawaku kembali ke area dimana competitor di group selanjutnya melakukan _warming up_.

 _ **Tring!**_

Langkahku yang bermaksud menuju keruang ganti terhenti, aku melihat layar ponselku ' _Satu pesan masuk? Dari Viktor…?_ '

 _Make sure you win, and break my score again in FP. I'll give you special present. It's just and only for you._

Aku menjilat bibir atasku saat melihat isi dari pesan tersebut, pelukkanku pada boneka di tanganku makin erat

.

 _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan semangat dalam hidupku kembali dengan adanya dorongan dari orang yang aku cintai._


	17. Chapter 13,5

**Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 _ **Someone**_ **P.O.V.**

o0o

Side Story: Chapter 13,5

o0o

Kitten Step

Awalnya hanya sekedar hobi, dan sebuah aktifitas keluarga yang selalu aku dan keluargaku lakukan kalau kami ada uang dan waktu yang cukup. Tapi semua-nya luntur saat tidak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah sports channel TV Asia yang sedang menyiarkan kompetisi _Four Continents_ –sebuah kompetisi _Skating_ _non-euro_ , saat aku berniat untuk mengganti channel cartoon kesukaanku…

" _ **On the ice, representing Japan, Yuuri KATSUKI!**_ "

Seorang Asian, dari… Japan? Masuk ke _rink_ , tubuhnya di balut oleh kostum berwarna biru? Yang unik, tapi apa yang membuat aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku pada sosok Asian ini adalah, wajahnya. Tidak, bukan karena dia cantik, anggun – _but, HEY! Ak_ u TAU dia laki-laki. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda dari kontestan sebelumnya, sangat… dewasa? Tapi kenapa? Walau hanya sekilas, aku mendengarkan komentator yang menyebutkan nama dan umurnya –15 tahun, mungkin?

' _Itu artinya… umur kami beda 8 tahun? Kalau begitu, bukankah itu berarti dia masih SMP…? Kenapa dia bisa terihat… sangat dewasa?_ ' tidak mau berpkir sesuatu yang tidak berguna, aku mengangkat lagi remote TV di tanganku. Tapi sekali lagi terhenti saat mendengarkan lagu yang lembut dari channel yang aku tontong sekarang.

Aku melihatnya, si Asian, dia bergerak dengan penuh emosi, perasaan, dan terlebih lagi, _step_ -nya yang memikat perasaanku.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku bergerak, sesuatu yang membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Aku ingin menjadi Atlit seperti dia.

Aku ingin berdiri di podium bersamanya.

Aku ingin menjadi orang yang di akui oleh dirinya.

"…Skater dari Jepang… Yuuri"

Orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama depanku.

Orang yang berbagi nama yang sama denganku.

"Yurachka! Makan malam!"

"Sebentar!"

Mataku melirik sosok si Asian Yuuri yang tersenyum –senyum yeng jelas terlihat sangat palsu bagiku ' _Kenapa dia tidak senang? Apa hanya memecahkan rekor tidak membuatnya cukup puas?_ ' ada rasa kesal dan juga senang dalam diriku. Dia, Yuuri Katsuki, tidak puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan ' _Apa ini artinya dia masih bisa mencetak lebih tinggi dari pada yang sekarang?_ '

Jantungku berdebar, semangat, senang, dan juga adrenaline memuncak di dalam diriku.

Aku membulatkan cita-cita-ku, aku akan menjadi _Skater!_

"MAMA! AKU MAU IKUT KELAS _ICE SKATE_!"

"Haa? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba sekali ingin masuk kelas _Ice Skate?_ "

.

 _Lihat saja Yuuri Katsuki! Aku –Yuri Plisetsky, akan menjadi Skater yang melampaui dirimu!_


	18. Chapter 14

**Notice :**

 **Jangan lupa membaca FF-ku yang satunya [Yuuri! On Fantasy]**

 **SEKALI LAGI, Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau / belum lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 14

o0o

Kabe-DON!

"Loh…? Yuuri, kamu tidak pergi bersama dengan Viktor?"

Aku tersenyum pada Minako- _sensei_ dan menggeleng pelan "Aku akan menemuinya setelah memenangkan mendali emas besok" jawabku dengan penuh determinasi. Mendengar jawabanku, Minako- _sensei_ terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

Setelah mendapatkan _massage_ dari Viktor yang membuat determinasi-ku untuk mendapatkan mendali emas semakin tinggi, aku dan Minako- _sensei_ memutuskan untuk kemali ke hotel setelah _event_ hari ini selesai –sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kompetisi antara _pair_ dan _ice dancer_ , tapi tubuh kecilku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku karena masih terasa sangat lelah. Jemariku mengirimkan pesan pribadi ke Viktor melalu _Line_ saat aku dan Minako- _sensei_ menuju ke Hotel menggunakan _taxi_.

 _Meet me at cafeteria in morning, breakfast?_

 _ **Tring!**_

Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat balasan Viktor yang setuju dan menggunakan sticker bergambar alpaca berbulu putih –yang entah kenapa memiliki poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan dalam arti tertentu, alpaca ini benar-benar mirip dengan Viktor. Teringat akan sesuatu, aku membuka sticker shop dan membeli sticker bergambar babi berkulit pink dengan kacamata biru "Fufu…" aku mengirimkan balasan selamat malam dengan stiker yang baru saja aku beli. Balasan dari Viktor? Aku mendapatkan balasan 10 sticker alpaca yang matanya bergambar hati dan sebuah pesan…

 _Why you always so cute my piglet?! Good night, sweet dream my love._

' _Mn? Pesan suara?_ '

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menekan tombol play untuk mendengar suara Viktor yang ia kirimkan " _Ja tabja lublju, Moya lyubov_ " kepada siapapun yang menciptakan earphone dengan tipe ear plug, aku berterima kasih padamu wahai sang pencipta, karena berkat dirimu, aku bisa mendengarkan suara sexy dari kekasih-ku tercinta!

"Yuuri, sadar diri dan lihat tempat" suara Minako _-sensei_ terdengar sangat menusuk di telingaku saat dia melepaskan earphone-ku dengan paksa. Aku hanya menjawab tegurannya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil dan menunduk sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke hotel –tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahku yang sudah pasti merona merah dan terasa sangat panas mendengar suara Viktor.

.

Paginya, sesuai janji, aku sedang menuju ke arah cafeteria, tapi karena lift-nya sedang di perbaiki aku terpaksa turun menggunakan tangga darurat ' _Apa Viktor sudah datang ?_ ' aku mencoba untuk tidak berpikir pesimis di setiap langkah saat aku menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Mataku menangkap sosok tinggi yang sepertinya juga menuruni tangga ini, tidak mau membahayakan diri mengingat pegawai hotel yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran di sekitarku, aku mengendap-endap untuk mengintip siapa yang juga menuruni tangga darurat ini.

" _Hmm?_ "

"Eh?" surai _Platinum blond_ yang di potong _under-cut_ , poni yang menutupi mata kanan, dan mata _deep celurian_ yang memandangku tajam, tidak salah lagi, dia Vektor " _Good morning_ " sapa-ku pelan dengan senyumman tipis di wajahku, dia tidak beraksi, sama sekali tidak beraksi dengan sapaanku, apa dia mengerti bahasa inggris? ' _…Uhk… ini benar-benar awkward… sangat awkward!_ ' Vektor masih tidak bereaksi dan masih menatapku dengan matanya yang jauh lebih tajam dan dingin dari mata Viktor. Aku akui, mereka memang mirip, sangat mirip. Kalau Viktor memotong rambutnya, mungkin akan di sebut double-ganger oleh orang lain.

"… _Morn_ " setelah itu dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menurunni tangga.

' _Ah! Syukurlah dia mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan!_ ' aku tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Vektor di belakangnya.

(Setting : " _English_ " / "Jepang")

"… _Kemaren, kenapa kamu berakting seperti itu?_ "

' _Dia membuka pembicaraan tentang SP kemaren? …suaranya mirip dengan Viktor… tapi sedikit berat_ ' aku mempercat langkahku dan menyamai langkahnya di sebelah kirinya " _Aku hanya membayangkan kalau aku tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku pada orang yang aku cintai_ " tidak bohong, tapi hanya tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, hal yang selalu aku lakukan kalau ada yang bertanya tentang diriku.

Sekali lagi, aku merasakan tatapan Vektor yang tidak bisa aku baca, tatapan yang sama yang aku rasakan di SP kemaren " _Kau sama seperti Viktor…_ " belum sempat aku merespon perkataannya, dia tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dan –

 _ **Bang!**_

' _Eh…? Posisi apa ini…? kalau tidak salah… kabe-don…? Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus di kabe-don sama anak remaja yang umutnya hampir setengah dari_ _ **umurku**_ _?!_ ' aku menatap mata _deep celurian_ di depan –er… berhubung dengan perberdaan tinggi, mungkin aku harus menyebutnya di atas?ku "…A –anu…?"

" _Kalian berbohong… tidak, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu_ " ada se-bulir keringat dingin yang keluar keningku.

Dengan cepat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke bawah " _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…_ " selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mendeteksi kebohongan atau rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari semua pernyataanku, tapi kenapa, kenapa dia bisa tau?

" _Aku tidak pedulli kalau kalian di panggil jenius atau semacamnya…_ " jarinya mengangkat daguku ke atas membuat aku –mau tidak mua, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata _deep celurian_ miliknya " _…Entah kenapa aku makin membenci Viktor saat dia berada di dekatmu…_ " aku mematung saat mendengar pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung –bukan! Itu bukan pernyataan cinta, itu cuman perasaanku saja! Dia pasti sedang salah sangka dengan perasaannya yang sekarang terhadapku!

" _Apa yang –mn…?_ " ibu jarinya tiba-tiba menekan bibir atasku, menekan dan mengusapnya dengan sedikit kasar ' _hiiiiii!_ ' wajah Vektor makin mendekat ke wajahku. Pandangannya yang tadinya tidak bisa aku baca, sekarang sudah bisa aku baca… Viktor benar, aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Vektor!

"Katsuki Yuuri…" tidak, aku tidak mau, jangan "… _Be mine_ "

Aku menutup erat mataku, tidak berani melihat wajahnya yang makin mendekat ke wajahku ' _VIKTOR!_ '

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Auw!" aku terjerngit kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu telah menjentik keningku dengan sangat kuat, aku membuka mataku dan melihat Vektor membuat seringai yang sarkastik dan …usil?

" _Apa? Mana mungkin aku mau dengan babi sepertimu, lagi pula aku suka perempuan dan sudah memiliki pacar, dan dia jauh lebih cantik dan sexy kalau di bandingkan dengan babi sepertimu, jangan samakan aku dengan si air head_ " aku terbengong dengan pernyataannya tadi, tapi kemudian ada rasa lega yang keluar dalam diriku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya " _Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku harap hubunganmu berjalan lancar_ " aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk menurunni tangga.

" _Kau tidak menyamakan aku dengan dia?_ "

Aku mendongan keatas dan menatap Vektor yang menataku dengan pandangan –yang sekali lagi, tidak bisa aku baca " _Eh? Kenapa? Vektor dan Viktor kan berbeda_ " tidak mempedulikan dengan jawaban dan reaksi Vektor, aku kembali menuruni tangga. Sebelum menghilang dari sudut pandangku, aku melirik wajahnya sekilas ' _Dia tersenyum?!_ ' aku merinding melihat senyum yang entah kenapa sangat lembut dan penuh arti di wajah Vektor ' _Tidak, itu pasti cuman perasaanku saja, Cuma firasat belaka! Tidak mungkin dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan lebih padaku!_ '

Aku tersenyum lega saat melihat Viktor yang sedang memainkan rambutnya yang panjang, sedang berdiri di depan pintu menuju cafeteria "Yuuri!" senyum khasnya membuat beban dan pikiran anehku terhadap Vektor menghilang.

.

 _Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau tatapan Vektor padaku, hanyalah sebuah salah paham._


	19. Chapter 15

**Hoh?! Diriku hiatus kelamaan :v (di lempar sama reader)**

 **Well aku akui, memang sedikit stuck, dan malah ber-alih bikin FF di Fandom lain… dan ketahuan oleh salah satu pembaca setiaku Hikaru Rikuo (III=w=)a (gomen…)**

 **maafkan lah si THOR pemalas ini.**

 **Notice :**

 **Jangan lupa membaca FF-ku yang satunya [Yuuri! On Fantasy] di fandom Yuri! On ICE, dan [My Number & Only ONE] di fandom Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **SEKALI LAGI, Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau / belum lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Viktor P.O.V again!**

 **Don't worry, no tear's shit this time (=v=)b …maybe?**

o0o

Chapter 15

o0o

Jealous and Lust

'… _Tingkah laku Yuuri hari ini sangat aneh…_ '

Itulah pemikiran pertamaku saat kami memakan sarapan kami di cafeteria hotel pagi ini. Tidak hanya itu, tingkah Vektor juga aneh.

Bagiku, dia memang adik kembar yang hebat dan aku bangga padaya karena dia selalu menemani sisi kananku saat kami berdiri di podium pada setiap kompetisi. Dalam satu dan lain hal, dia juga seperti Yurio No #2. Arogan, kasar, cara bicaranya yang selalu tidak sopan, semuanya! Hampir semua sisi jelek dari Yurio ada di dalam adik kembarku –terkecuali hobi Yurio suka mengumpulkan benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan _tiger_ atau _leopard_.

…dan karena aku bukan tipe yang penyabar dan suka dengan yang namanya misteri.

Oleh sebab itu aku **harus** cepat bertindak!

…sebelum aku terbunuh dengan rasa penasaran-ku sendiri!

.

Setelah membereskan barang dari latihan rehasal FP untuk hari ini, aku menggenggam tangan Yuuri "Yuuri, kemari sebentar…" dengan lembut, aku menarik Yuuri ke toilet terdekat yang ada di _back stage_ dari _rink_.

Yuuri jelas terlihat bingung dengan kenapa dirinya di tarik kedalam salah satu bilik toilet bersamaku di dalamnya "Vitya…?"

Aku mendudukkan diri di toilet duduk dan mengisyaratkan Yuuri untuk duduk di atas pahaku, aku bisa melihat ada rona merah di pipinya yang langsung menyebar sampai ketelinga, tengkuk, dan mungkin bahunya.

Tanpa menanyakan atau meragukan kenapa aku menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuanku, pelan dia mendekatiku dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuanku dengan mengahap ke arahku, sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan " _Spit it out_ " aku mengunci pergerakkan tubuh Yuuri dengan memeluk pinggangnya "Apa yang Vektor lakukan padamu?"

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan terngit, aku langsung tau kalau aku telah mendapatkan _jackpot_ dan _bingo_ di saat yang bersamaan, pelukkanku di pingganya semakin erat dan –mungkin, pandanganku terlihat sangat dingin di mata Yuuri "…Dia… dia bermaksud mempermainkan perasaanku…" aku bisa merasakan kalau sudut mataku berkedut dengan apa yang Vektor lakukan pada Yuuri

' _That fucking piece of shit…! How dare he touch MY Yuuri!_ '

"Awalnya, awalnya di bilang _be mine_ , lalu kemudian mencoba untuk menciumku tapi –mnh?!" aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, dengan kasar, aku melut bibir Yuuri, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap bibirnya sampai aku merasakan cengkraman Yuuri di bahuku semakin erat "Mf! Ffah…!" nafas yang menderu dan desahan manis yang di buat Yuuri semakin merdu dan nyaring di telingaku. Terdengar seperti lantunan lullaby yang merdu, tapi tidak akan pernah membuatku tertidur, aku melepaskan bibirnya yang membuat benang saliva, membuat _EROS_ dalam dirinya semakin sexy dan menggoda "Vi… tya… dia tidak melakukannya…"

'… _Bohong, aku tau kalau dia melakukan sesuatu… tidak, KAU yang melihat sesuatu darinya…_ ' aku menggretakkan gigiku dengan sangat kuat ' _Tidak…! percayalah pada Yuuri, dia pasti punya alasan KENAPA dia bertingkah aneh…_ ' aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali ini aku rasakan "Sungguh…?" bisikku di telinganya.

Yuuri mengangguk dengan kuat beberapa kali "Sungguh!" bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah, terlihat menggoda di mataku saat dia berbicara "Aku… aku hanya milik Viktor, hanya Viktor Nikiforov yang aku cintai"

Perlahan namun pasti, aku bisa meraskan perasaan aneh tadi menghilang saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Yuuri ' _Benar… hanya aku yang di cintai Yuuri, hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta_ ' senyum tulus di bibirku mulai mengembang, jemariku mengelus punggung Yuuri yang mungkin lebarnya menyamai dengan punggung Yurio, hanya saja sedikit lebih langsing dan sexy –bagiku

"Yuuri…" aku mencium bibirnya, lembut dan halus, melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang "…Yuuri…" walau hanya dari sebuah ciuman saja, aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuh kami mulai memanas.

"… _Viten'ka…_ "

' _Oh god! YES!_ ' tanpa menunggu untuk meminta izin dari Yuuri, aku memasukkan tangan kiriku kedalam bajunya dan tangan kananku kedalam celananya, mengusap _nipple_ dan penis-nya yang masih di lapisi oleh kain dari celana dalamnya "Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya… Yuuri, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa _ini_ …" dengan lihai, aku mengeluarkan penis Yuuri dari belunggu celana dalamnya, penis pink yang sudah menegang dan memuntakan beberapa tetes pre-cum yang kental "…Bisa menjadi tegang seperti ini?" aku maminkan kepala penis Yuuri dengan jari telunjukku –yang semakin basah karana pre-cum-nya yang terus keluar setiap aku mengegerakkan jariku di puncak kepala penisnya.

"I –itu! Itu karena Vikto – _hyah!_ " aku menggenggam penis kecil berwarna pink-nya yang manis di dalam tanganku.

" _Who…?_ "

Yuuri mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, pipinya semakin me-merah dan matanya sudah membendung air mata, jelas menunjukkan kalau dia sedang frustasi " _Viten'ka…_ " dengan sekali gerakkan tangannya, Yuuri menarik semua rambut depannya kebelakang, lalu memandangku dengan sorot mata yang bukan seharusnya _anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun_ tunjukkan, sebuah sorot mata yang hanya laki-laki dewasa berumur 24 tahun yang _kebutuhan pribadinya_ ingin di penuhi.

Aku _memainkan_ penis Yuuri dengan pace pelan ' _eros… my eros Yuuri!_ ' naik dan turun, mengusap dan memijat, semua yang bisa membuat Yuuri merasa nikmat aku lakukan pada penis dan…

" _Hhhn?!_ "

…bulir merah jambu yang aku mainkan dengan jari dan juga lidahku, menghisap dan memilingnya dari setiap sudut.

"Vikto – _Ahn!_ " aku menggigit _nipple-_ nya sedikit keras.

"Siapa?"

"Vi –Viten'ka…" aku tersenyum puas dan meneruskan _service_ -ku pada dada dan penis Yuuri.

 _ **Kleek!**_

Yuuri membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar pintu toilet terbuka, matanya memohon padaku untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa saat masih ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam toilet ini "Hh?!" tapi maaf Yuuri, ini justru makin membuat aku mau _melakukan apa-apa_ pada-mu. Permainnan tangan pada penis Yuuri, aku percepat dan hisapan-ku pada dadanya makin kuat "Kh… nh!"

' _Ada apa Yuuri? Apa karena ada orang asing, kamu jadi lebih mudah terangsang?_ ' dengan lidah yang masih ada di dadanya, mataku terfokus pada semua gerak dari wajahnya.

 _ **Ssssssskk! Ksha! Ksha! Ksha! Kik**_

Entah Yuuri mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi kujalas bisa mendengar suara si orang asing ini bergumam " _Sepirtnya aku belum beruntung untuk saat ini_ " dalam bahasa Russia. Dan aku tau betul, _siapa_ pemilik suara tersebut.

 _ **Blam!**_

'… _Vektor… dia mengikuti Yuuri?! Dan apa maksudnya dengan tidak beruntung?!_ ' saat aku mendengar suara pintu toilet tertutup, aku melanjutkan _aktifitas_ -ku sedikit kasar ' _Aku harus cepat… cepat untuk menunjukkan kalau Yuuri adalah milikku…_ '

" _Ffh! Aaahh!_ " senyum kembali di wajahku saat cairan kental berwarna putih membasahi jariku, wajah _Eros_ Yuuri terlihat meleleh dengan setiap sentuhan dari jariku.

"Kau adalah Milikku Yuuri" bisikku di telinganya, tubuhnya terjengit saat aku –mungkin, dia merasakan nafasku menghembus pelan di telinganya "Tunjukkan pada dunia, kalau kau adalah milikku" aku menarik wajahku dari telinganya, menatap iris coklat yang meleleh dan hanya memantulkan diriku disana.

Yuuri mengangguk pelan, memberikan senyum penuh cinta padaku.

.

 _Benar Yuuri. Kamu adalah milikku. Hanya aku seorang yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini._

… _dan aku akan membasmi hama yang mengganggu hubungan kita berdua._


	20. Chapter 16

**Notice :**

 **Jangan lupa membaca FF-ku yang satunya [Yuuri! On Fantasy] di fandom Yuri! On ICE, dan [My Number & Only ONE] di fandom Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **SEKALI LAGI, Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau / belum lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

o0o

Chapter 16

o0o

Prove that I'm yours

 _ **Tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau adalah milikku**_

Suara Viktor terus menggema di dalam otakku, memberikan motifasi dalam diriku semakin bertambah kuat dan tinggi "Oke Yuuri, buka matamu" aku menuruti perintah Minako- _sense,_ di depan mataku, terpantul seorang anak laki-laki pada cermin di depanku. _Kissmark_ yang masih membekas di kulitku tertutupi oleh lapisan lipstick merah sensual, rambutku di tata _all back_ oleh Minako- _sensei_. Eye shadow, eye liner dan lip gloss, adalah make-up yang merias wajahku untuk _Free Program_ -ku.

 _Innocent Eros_ adalah tema untuk FP-ku "…Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan setelah melihat FP-ku"

"Kamu benar juga… FP-mu… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya…? Sangat jauh dari _Image_ yang kamu tunjukan di keseharianmu… terurama di sekolah atau di kelas _balled_ -ku"

Aku tertawa datar, jelas sekali bisa membayangkan _fans_ -ku terutama wajah Yurika yang bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku "…Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau kalau tidak ada kejadian yang membuat reputasi-ku di sekolah mengarah ke sesuatu yang negatif"

Aku ingat betul saat aku memenangkan kompetisi National Junior pertamaku saat masih SD dengan tema _Cute & Sexy_ untuk season di tahun tersebut. Sekolahku bahkan menyiapkan spanduk besar yang mengucapkan SELAMAT dan di gantung di depan gedung sekolah. Lalu banyak-nya surat cinta dan coklat _selamat_ yang keluar atau menumpuk di loker _uwabaki_ dan meja-ku, semakin menumpuk. Itu semua tidak termasuk dengan tatapan menusuk dari siswa laki-laki dan juga stalker yang membuntuti-ku hampir 1 minggu. Pengalaman yang mengerikan, sungguh mengerikan.

Aku beruntung kalau aku tidak menceritakan ini pada Viktor (tentang stalker dan molester di bus). Kalau aku menceritakan hal ini, aku jamin dia akan mengurungku di dalam kamar dengan rantai yang mengikat kaki-ku. Well… sebuah bayangan yang tidak buruk dan sangat menggiurkan, tapi karena reputasi dan kehidupan social di sekitar kami yang akan mengecap Viktor sebagai penculik dan pemerkosa anak laki-laki di bawah umur, hal itu cukup untuk membuatku harus menahan sifat M-ku –mendorongnya jauh di belakang otakku. Aku tidak bisa membuat reputasi Viktor hancur hanya kerena untuk kepuasan-ku semata.

.

Tidak ada yang aku dan Minako- _sensei_ bicarakan saat sebelum kompetisi di mulai, aku ingin focus, dan Minako- _sensei_ memberikan aku _space_ untuk berpikir, hanya itu saja cukup membuat konsentrasi dan kondisi mentalku tetap stabil.

Aku berdiri di pinggir _rink_ dengan kedua tangan yang menopang dagu-ku, mataku memperhatikan tempat duduk VIP ' _hari ini team Russia masih duduk di tempat yang sama…_ ' ada wajah familiar di team Russia, kemaren aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan –terlalu focus dengan Viktor, aku bisa melihat wajah er… Georgi? Dan emn… Mila, mereka berdua duduk di deret kedua dari depan –di belakang Viktor dan Yakov. Keduanya terlihat sangat muda.

Tapi mataku sekilas menangkap sosok Vektor, dia terlihat memperhatikan… aku?

Aku mengacuhkan itu, dan kembali memfokuskan pikiranku, melambaikan tanganku sesekali saat ada yang menyapaku dari kursi penonton, menunggu latihan 6 menit untuk di mulai. Sebelum aku kembali masuk ke back stage, mataku kembali focus ke Viktor. Mata celuriannya terkunci padaku, dia tersenyum dengan sangat sensual, jari telunjuknya mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan gerakkan lambat dan sexy.

' _OH GODNESS!_ '

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum _Eros_ -ku. Lalu dengan singkat aku memberikan sebuah :

 _Counter attack: Flying Phantom Kiss_.

Senyum _Eros-_ ku berganti dengan senyum puas saat aku melihat Viktor salah tingkah di tempat duduknya, yang memuat Yakov dan Vektor menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh ' _Serve you right!_ '

.

Peregangan ringan aku lakukan beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau otot dan syaraf-ku tidak kaku atau dingin. Setelah peserta yang sekarang ada di atas es –menari tentang kecemburuannya, entah kepada siapa, tapi sepertinya padaku, karena saat di atas _rink_ sorot matanya hampir selalu mengarah padaku. Selanjutnya adalah giliranku.

Nervous? Tidak juga… karena aku membuat diriku sendiri berpikir kalau ini tidak sebegitu menakutkan dengan Gran Prix Series pertama-ku di Sochi –di mana Viktor memenangkan mendali ke-5-nya. Tapi pemikiran tersebut semakin terpendam dengan tumpukkan _aktifitas_ -ku bersama Viktor di atas ranjang dan emn… toilet di pagi ini.

' _Aaah… sensainya masih terasa di kulitku, lidah, jari, dan Mr. Magnum Nikiforov yang menjajah bagian dalam tubuhku!_ ' kalau saja aku bukan laki-laki (yang dalamnya berumur 30-an), aku mungkin sudah meng- _kyaaaa_ dan bergosip ke-mana tentang kehebatan dari sensai si _Mr. Magnum Nikiforov_ ' _Hah! Astaga! Sabar Yuuri! Kamu bisa mendapatkan Reward-mu setelah memenangkan kompetisi ini!_ ' aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang _Eros_.

Aku melepaskan jaket yang menutupi tubuhku dari udara dingin, memperlihatkan costume berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti di bakar dan robek (secara sengaja), tidak lupa dengan lipstick yang menutupi kissmark-ku. Setelam memberikan jaketku pada Minako- _sensei_ aku membetulkan posisi gelang plastik yang terlihat seperti borgol, lengkap dengan rantai yang juga terbuat dari plastic. Lalu mempenarkan lekuk sarung tangan hitamku yang memiliki warna merah darah yang bercipratan di setiap jarinya.

"Yuuri, giliran-mu" aku mengangguk mengerti, melepaskan karet dari _blade_ sepatuku. Masuk kedalam _rink_ dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan di ucapkan Minako- _sensei_ "Tunjukkan pada dunia, tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu" ucapnya dengan senyum bangga. Aku bengong, sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Minako- _sensei_ akan mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi aku memberikannya sebuah senyum lebar dan pelukkan singkant untuk guru sekaligus _coach_ -ku ini, membisikkan " _Ittekimasu_ " dan " _Terima kasih_ " lalu meluncurkan diri ke tengah _rink_. Aku membentang tanganku dan melambai (ke-arah Viktor), melakukan step ringan sebelum akhirnya sampai pada tengah _rink_.

Menarik nafas dalam, menundukkan kepalaku dan berdiri di tengah _rink_ , memeluk diriku sendiri dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kananku yang menutupi wajahku. _Starting Position_ yang membuatku terlihat seperti memakai topeng di balik kulit _Innocent_ -ku.

.

 _Akan aku tunjukkan pada dunia siapa diriku. Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku milik Viktor Nikiforov_


	21. Chapter 17

**Notice :**

 **Jangan lupa membaca FF-ku yang lain :**

 **[Yuuri! On Fantasy] di fandom Yuri! On ICE**

 **[My Number & Only ONE] di fandom Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **SEKALI LAGI, Tidak ada spesifikasi lagu untuk SP dan FP-nya Yuuri. Tapi klo kalian pengen ada lagunya, pakai lagu yang ada di hp kalian juga ra'popo.**

 **-** _ **beat**_ **lagunya** _ **slow**_ **dan ada kesan** _ **Agape**_ **untuk SP.**

 **\- tipe** _ **Eros**_ _ **Flamingo**_ **/** _ **salsa**_ **/ pop untuk FP.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau / belum lihat detail kostumnya Yuuri, aku ada gambar sendiri (=w=) buka aja di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Still Yuuri's POV**

 **Kilas balik Summary :**

 _ **Namaku Katsuki Yuuri, umur asli-ku 39 tahun, aku meninggal dunia di umurku yang ke-24 tahun. Aku dan kekasih-ku –Viktor, telah mengalami sebuah anomaly yang sangat tidak wajar, Time Travel.**_

 _ **Saat aku sadar dan bangun dari kematian, aku kembali kemasa lalu, di saat umur-ku 5 tahun.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang, 10 tahun setelah tragedy dan Time Travel yang kami alami. Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian tentang kisah-ku dan Viktor.**_

 _ **Kisah Cinta yang tidak akan bisa putus.**_

o0o

Chapter 17

o0o

" _ **On the ice, representing Japan, Yuuri KATSUKI!**_ "

Sorak dan ucapan semangat, keluar dari mulut masing-masing penonton, tapi kemudian langsung padam saat aku sampai di tengah _rink,_ berdiri tegak dengan _starting position_ -ku.

Intro dari music FP-ku pun di menggema di penjuru stadion.

Aku memulai menurunkan tanganku yang menutupi wajahku dengan perlahan, lalu menjilat jari yang tertutupi sarung tangan, _sensual_ dan _sexy_. Senyum _Eros_ membentang bebas di bibirku saat aku melihat wajah dari beberapa juri kaget dan juga sedikit merona ' _Sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan_ '

Entah dari angle sebelah mana kamera menyorotku, tapi teriakan histeris (mungkin dari fans-ku) menggema nyaring.

FP yang menceritakan diriku menggoda siapa saja, sampai aku menemukan _orang yang tepat_ , _orang_ yang bisa mengikat dan memonopoli tubuh juga hati-ku.

Aku meliuk di atas es, menggoda siapa saja yang memandangku, lalu pada saat _mereka_ sudah mulai tergoda aku melakukan…

" _ **Quad Salchow! Beautiful!**_ "

….Menjauh dari jangkauan _mereka_ yang tergoda ' _Beautiful? No… I AM SEXY!_ ' sekali lagi aku menggoda _mereka,_ kali ini dengan _Step sequences_. Mengatakan dengan jelas dari gerak tubuhku, kalau aku menemukan _orang_ yang ber-hak memiliki tubuhku.

" _ **Triple Axel, with hand's up, perfect!**_ "

Lalu kombinasi _Camel, Donut, Sit,_ dan _Biellmann Spin_ , senyum _Eros_ -ku kembali mengembang dengan sempurna, mendengar beat lagu meningkat. Sekali lagi, masuk ke _Step sequences_ , kali ini tidak menggoda _mereka_ , aku menggoda _dia_. Tanpa ragu, aku meliukkan pinggul dan menatap _nya_ dengan sensual, menggerakkan tanganku seolah memeluk dan meraba _abs_ yang ada di tubuh _nya_.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan _dirinya_ berpaling ke-orang lain, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka yang berani menyentuh _dirinya_? ' _…I'll KILL them all!_ '

" _ **Qu –Quad Loop?!**_ "

Walau sedikit _risky_ , aku mengganti _Quad Salchow_ dengan _Loop_.

Tidak bisa di bilang kalau aku mendarat dengan mulus, karena satu tanganku menyentuh es, tapi _spin_ dari _jump_ -ku sempurna.

Ok, Yuuri, tetap positif.

Lagu sudah mencapai _second half_ , di mana aku mem-focus-kan semua _forte_ -ku – _Spin_ dan _Step sequences_ di dalamnya. Aku mengumpulkan kembali keberanian dan percaya diriku, mataku kembali menatapat _nya_.

" _ **Triple Salchow and double flip with hand'up again!**_ "

Koreografi dari _Step sequences_ -ku makin sensual dan posesif, menunjukkan betapa dalamnya cintaku pada _dirinya_ , bertapa aku rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk _dirinya_ , dan menunjukkan kalau aku hidup hanya untuk terus dekat dan merasakan hangat dari tubuh _nya_. Dengan bangga, aku menunjukkan _mereka_ bagaimana _dia_ menyentuhku, bagaimana dia _ia_ tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhku –tapi juga menginginkan _diriku_ , dan hanya _aku_ seorang.

" _ **Triple Toeloop, Single Luzt, Triple Salchow**_ "

Laguku sudah mencapai _final_ , dengan kombinasi terakhir, _combination spin_ dan sedikit _Step sequences_. Mengatakan dengan jelas dari gerak tubuhku :

 _Jangan mengatakan hal ini pada si dia, karena cerita ini adalah rahasiamu dan diriku._

Lalu dengan lantang aku berdiri di tengah rink, dengan posisi tubuh yang sensual dan jari telunjuk di atas bibirku.

Hening, setidaknya itu untuk beberapa detik setelah lagu-ku selesai. Sorak, siul dan ucapan selamat? Memenuhi telingaku yang berdering, jantungku berpicu dengan sangat keras di dalam rongga dadaku, kaki-ku benar-benar terasa eperti jelly, dan terlebih lagi, paru-paru-ku terasa terbakar –memintah oksigen.

Aku melambai dan melempar tinju-ku ke-udara " _Waaaa! YES!_ " meneriakkan rasa bangga dan puas –aku sama sekali tidak menyesali dengan apa yang aku tampilkan. Mataku menatap sosok tim Russia –sosok _dirinya_ , Viktor, _my beloved one_. Tidak seperti di malam sebelumnya, dia tidak menghilang, dia masih di sana, duduk dengan wajah merona dan mata yang terlihat sembab.

Kakiku sangat menginginkan untuk terkulai lemas di tempat duduk sekarang, jadi dengan malas, aku meluncurkan diriku dengan pelan dan memeluk Minako- _sensei_ , dia sudah meneteskan air matanya dan mengelus rambutkus penuh dengan kasih sayang "Yuuri, aku bangga sekali padamu, sanga-sangat-amat bangga!"

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi se-bulir air mata turun dari dan membasahi pipiku yang sudah basah karena keringat "Terima kasih _sensei_ " Minako- _sensei_ membantuku memasangkan _blade cover_ pada _skate_ -ku, menggantungkan jaket tim jepang yang berwarna hitam dengan line biru di bahuku. Aku dan Minako- _sensei_ duduk dengan sabar di atas sofa empuk, dengan nada malas dan capek, aku mengatakan " _Aaarhg…_ _hungry!_ " aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dari Minako- _sensei_ dan beberapa staff yang ada di dekat-ku " _What?_ "

"Kamu bahkan belum melihat final score-mu… dan kamu sudah mengeluh lapar?" aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan duduk dengan tegak, tanganku meraih tissue pack poodle-ku, memeluknya erat dan memfokus-kan pandanganku pada monitor di dekat kakiku –yang kalau dari layar TV, akan terlihat aku seperti melihat point-bar yang muncul pada layar TV.

Dan apa yang aku duga sudah pasti akan terjadi pun tiba –sorak histeris yang memekakkan telinga.

" _ **The scores for Yuuri Katsuki, his free program score : 139.07, his total score : 242.67, he is currently in first place**_ "

Di dalam hati, aku merasa amat-sangat tidak puas! Kenapa? Total dari score-ku yang sekarang ini bahkan se-level dengan kompetisi daerah di cabang senior! ' _…Aku bisa merasakan-nya dengan jelas kalau aku akan di omeli oleh Viktor karena di first-half dari programku, aku menyentuh es… uhk… hiks_ ' tapi karena aku _PRO_ , aku memasang senyum _innocent_ yang selalu di ajari oleh Minako- _sensei_ untuk menutupi rasa ketidak puasan-ku ' _Kurang 1 point lagi untuk memecahkan rekor_ '

"Selamat Yuuri! Aku bangga sekali padamu!" Minako- _sensei_ yang sudah banjir air mata, kembali memeluk-ku erat dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Minako- _sensei_! Sesak…!"

Setelah itu?

Semuanya terasa berjalas sangat cepat dan kabur, penghargaan, wawancara, sesi pemotrettan singkat, semuanya! Saat sadar, aku sudah ada di dalam kamar hotelku bersama dengan Minako- _sensei_ yang menelpon ibu-ku –yang entah kenapa masih bangun, berhubung dengan perbedaan waktu antara Kingston dan Hasetsu.

Sambil menunggu tubuhku pulih dari stress karena di kerumuni orang banyak, jariku dengan malas menelusuri dinding IG yang baru kemaren aku instal, banyak sekali ucappan selamat yang membanjiri dinding dan notifikasi dari para fans-ku.

Kekuatan media social sangatlah kuat, semenjak aku menghubungkan tweet dan IG, entah kenapa followers-ku terus bertambah.

' _Mn…? Oh iya… upload foto…_ ' mengingat _Yurika-Special-Lesson_ untuk tetap malakukan fan-service, dengan malas, aku merogoh koper kecil yang berisikan perlengkappan _Skating_ -ku dan tempat penyimpanan untuk mendali dan semacamnya. Setelah mendapatkan dengan apa yang aku cari "Minako- _sensei,_ tolong foto-kan… lalu lakukan yang seperti biasa" pintaku tepat pada saat Minako- _sensei_ selesai dengan telponnya dengan ibuku.

Minako- _sensei_ tersenyum senang dan mengangguk mengerti " _Ok_ " aku membuka jaket, kostum atassanku, dan membalut tubuhku dengan selimut putih –menyisakan hanya wajah dan setengah dari kepalaku yang terlihat, menidurkan diriku di sebelah mendali emas dan juga _bouquet_ bunga yang aku dapatkan di acara penghargaan, aku hanya memejamkan mataku beberapa detik –menunggu sesi pemotretan yang di lakukan Minako- _sensei_ selesai " _Yosh!_ Selesai Yuuri" setelah itu Minako- _sensei_ mendudukkan dirinya kembali dengan jari yang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel-nya.

Aku bangun dari posisiku sebelumnya, membereskan kembali apa yang aku keluarkan dari koper –berserta bagian atassan kostum, tanganku kembali meraih ponsel yang duduk manis di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurkku.

Memeriksa sekilas dengan hasil _sesi pemotretan by Minako_.

" _Beast has become Sleeping Beauty after claim it's GOLD #Y-Katsuki #WinGOLD #FourContinents #FIRSTFourContinents #SleepingBeauty #Angel_ " ucapku dengan nada monotone. Foto yang entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Minako- _sensei_ membuat wajah dan mendali emasku benar-benar bercahaya, well… setidaknya, aku tidak meng-upload-nya di Id-ku.

Kenapa aku tidak mau kalau aku upload dengan Id-ku?

Akan terjadi _Chaos_ –SANGAT _Chaos_.

Foto yang tadi di ambil oleh Minako- _sensei_ dan sekarang ia share di id-ku, sudah mencapai 2.5K likes, 1K Shere dan ratusan comment ' _…Seram…_ '

Tidak seperti di kehidupanku _**sebelumnya**_.

 _ **Sekarang**_ , aku di banjiri fans, di sekolah dan di Hasetsu Castle. Belum lagi di tambah dengan Sponsor yang ingin aku selalu melakukan fan-service. Aku mendapatkan sponsor setelah kemenangan pertamaku di kompetisi National Junior. Yang menjadikan aku sebagai _wajah_ dari prodak yang para Sponsor-ku jual –sepatu, permen penyegar nafas dan coklat.

Tidak hanya itu!

Tidak sedikit majalah _sports_ dan _teens_ yang mengundang atau sekedar membuat kontrak singkat padaku untuk menjadi model di majalah mereka, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau tidak ada Station TV yang mengundangku ke acara mereka sebagai bintang tamu mereka. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, mengingat kemenangan pada kompetisi pertama-ku di kejuaran non-euro dan juga mencetak rekor dunia di Short Program.

' _Uuhk… banyak sekali stress yang harus aku hadapi…_ '

 _ **Tring!**_

' _Dari Viktor?!_ '

 _Come to my room, as promise, I'll give you reward._

Dengan senyum di wajah aku mengetikkan balasan-ku.

 _On my way._

Setelah mandi singkat, setelah itu mengganti bajuku dengan celana kain dan t-shirt lengan panjang "Minako- _sensei_ , boleh aku ke-tempat …Viktor?" jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak perlu menanyakan boleh atau tidaknya. Karena aku sudah cukup tau dengan apa yang akan Minako- _sensei_ katakan.

"Tentu saja Yuuri, kamu berhak untuk mendapatkan _rilaksasi_ " ucapnya dengan senyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Beritahu Viktor, jangan terlalu kasar, kamu masih punya Ex dan bungquet besok malam dan kita pulang pagi ke Jepang"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu sebagai jawaban dari godaan Minako- _sensei_ dan mengangguk mengerti" _Ittekimasu…_ "

" _Itterashaii_ "

Langkah demi langkah semakin cepat, dan pada saat aku sadar, aku sudah berlari melompati beberapa tangga hanya untuk sampai kelantai yang aku tuju.

(Setting : " _English_ " / "Jepang")

' _Vitya!_ ' jemariku mengetok pintu kamar hotel di depanku, pintu kamara di depanku terbuka perlahan dan terasa seperti _slow motion_ "Vi – _mnh?!_ " semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku di tarik masuk ke kamar dan di cium dengan sangat kasar, baru rasa senangku melambung, aku menyadari sesuatu… ' _Dia bukan Viktor!_ ' bibir, aroma, caranya memandang dan menyentuku, SEMUANYA! "Le –lepaskan!"

 _ **BHUAGH!**_

" _Khg-!_ "

Katsuki Yuuri, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupmu, kamu baru saja memukul seseorang " _Ke… kenapa kamu ada disini?!_ " tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal aku baru saja menonjok seseorang tepat di perutnya, yang aku pedulikan sekarang, bagaimana caranya lari dan keluar dari kamar ini. Untuk mencari orang satu-satunya yang boleh menyentuh tubuhku.

" _Bukan kah dari awal aku sudah memberi tahumu? Make sure you win, and break my score again in FP. I'll give you special present. It's just and only for you …well… walau-pun kau tidak memecahkan rekorku di FP, tapi kau berhasil menang_ "

" _A –apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kamu bisa tau pesan dari Viktor –_ "

" _Oh, maksudmu ini?_ " jantungku berhenti untuk berdetak sesaat, mataku terfokus dengan apa yang dia pegang.

' _Itu… phone-cell milik Viktor! Ke –kenapa?!_ '

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, dia tersenyum sinis "Itu karena aku yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut, dan aku yang menyuruhmu datang ke kamar ini" dari bibirnya, keluar beberapa kekeh-an yang membuatku makin kesal " _Tidak aku sangka kalau si air head itu se-ceroboh ini…_ "

' _Aku harus memarahi Viktor nanti!_ ' aku menggeretakkan gigi-ku " _Di mana Viktor?!_ "

Sosok di depanku mengangkat bahunya " _…Menurutmu?_ "

Kesal, sangat kesal… dan marah " _Menjauh dari pintu…_ "

" _Why do I have to do that?_ "

" _Aku mau keluar!_ "

Dia makin melangkah mendekat, memojokkanku di pinggir kasur " _…Dan kalau aku tidak mau?_ "

" _MINGGIR!_ "

Dia mengunci pergerakkanku dengan membantingku di atas kasur, dan menindih tubuh tingginya di atas tubuhku "… _Be mine_ "

"HA?!"

" _Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku_ "

.

 _Kalau memang di dunia ini memiliki tuhan atau dewa, maaf saja, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan kalian pada detik ini juga._

 _Walau baru kemaren kalian membuat aku bahagia dan berterima kasih karena kalian telah membawa my sweet beloved GOD Viktor kembali bersamaku._

 _Sekarang, kalian telah membawakan utusan dari Lucifer, Satan dan penguasa neraka Hades –utusan yang telah menindih tubuhku, Fucking Vektor Nikiforov._


	22. Chapter 18

**I AM STILL ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN SLAP ME NOW!**

 **(wait, wut?!)**

 **Untuk pembaca langganan / Fan's / reader lama. Kalian sadar kalau Chapter-ku nambah kan? aku mensisipkan NOTICE dan sebuah SIDE STORY setelah chapter 13! Just read and review it! (MAKSA)**

 **Sebelum itu kita** _ **HARUS**_ **sepakat dari sini, kalau aku akan menggunakan OC, suka tidak suka aku akan menggunakan OC.**

 **Declaimer : Yuuri On Ice Not Mine**

 **Sebagai sasama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang ank e-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat). Maafkan juga atas keterlambattan Update-nya.**

 **Someone? POV and another Looooooooooooooooooooong Flash Back –again…**

o0o

Chapter 18

o0o

Different Between Us

.

 _Kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama._

 _Terlahir dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama._

" _ **Waaah! Mirip sekali! Seperti boneka!"**_

 _Terlahir dengan wajah yang sama._

 _Aku pikir kami juga di perlakukan dengan adil dan sama._

" _ **Viktor sudah bisa membaca tulisan Latin?! Waah! Hebat sekali!"**_

 _Kalau dia di puji, aku pikir aku juga ikut di puji._

" _ **Vek'ta, kamu juga harus berjuang ya?"**_

 _Kenapa aku juga tidak di puji?_

" _ **Viktor, kamu pasti susuh punya kembaran seperti Vektor"**_

 _Apa maksudnya itu…? Kenapa aku yang terdengar seperti beban bagi Viktor?_

" _ **Vektor, jangan buat kakak-mu susah ya?"**_

 _Kakak…? Tapi dia cuman 10 menit lebih cepat lahirnya dari pada aku!_

 _Kenapa selalu dia?!_

 _Kenapa selalu Viktor?!_

 _Kenapa bukan Aku?!_

 _Aku bukan Viktor!_

 _._

" _Vek'ta! Kembalikan! Itu milikku!"_

" _Milik-mu? Kenapa? Kamu kan ada banyak?"_

" _Tapi –"_

" _BERISIK!"_

 _ **Brak!**_

"– _Kh?!"_

" _Kalau kamu berani mengatakan sesuatu pada Mama dan Papa, AWAS…!"_

 _Semenjak saat itu, hubunganku dengan Viktor semakin memburuk, mainnan, makannan, hampir semuanya menjadi milikku… tentu saja aku masih belum puas dengan hal itu saja, setiap kali aku kesal, aku selalu memukul Viktor. Mungkin sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan. Pada awalnya mungkin dia akan mengadu pada Papa atau Mama, tapi tidak, dia sepertinya terlalu takut dengan ancamanku._

 _Dari sini aku mulai mengerti, biarpun aku dan Viktor memiliki paras yang identik, kami memiliki mental yang sangat lemah._

 _Cengeng. Penakut. Dan masih banyak lagi._

 _._

 _Tapi, pada suatu hari._

" _Benar-benar anak yang aneh… "_

" _Ada apa, sayang?"_

" _Mn…? Ah, Viten'ka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas saat dia banngun tidur…"_

" _Haha! Sepertinya dia mulai meniru kebiasaanmu"_

" _Enak saja!"_

' _Kau bahkan tidak ada di sini, tapi kau masih bisa merebut kasih sayang mama dan papa…' aku merendam rasa kesalku dengan meminum susu yang mama buat dengan perlahan, rasa hangat dan menis yang lembut selalu membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Setidaknya hal itu akan tetap bertahan untuk sementara._

 _Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Viktor yang mulai turun dari kamarnya. Entah ini selalu terjadi pada setiap anak kembar, tapi aku selalu bisa merasakan beradaan Viktor –dan mungkin indra ini juga di miliki oleh Viktor "…Pagi…" mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup membuat rasa kesal yang tadinya surut, sekarang kembali naik._

" _Viten'ka, cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu"_

' _Sabar dan tetaplah berakting…' aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap sosok yang selalu membuat aku kesal "Pagi Viten'ka" sekilas, aku bisa melihat ada yang aneh dari cara dia menatapku –tidak, bahkan pada Papa, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan kembali menikmati susu yang di buat mama untukku._

" _Kenapa kamu berdiri di situ Viten'ka? Papa sudah tidak marah lagi, ayo cepat makan sarapanmu sebelum dingin" kali aku bisa merasakan kalau ada amarah yang terpercik di dalam otakku saat Viktor berani –sangat berani, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Aku memberinya tatapan sinis –yang biasanya selalu berfungsi untuk mengusirnya dari ruang makan ini. Tapi bukan ekspresi takut yang aku dapatkan, melainkan sebuah ekspresi bingung dan seperti tidak tau kalau dia sedang di intimidasi, Viktor memakan sarapan._

' _A –apa? Kenapa dia tidak takut seperti biasanya?' rasa kesal dalam diriku semakin meluap saat Viktor menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membawa piring kotor ke wash tavel._

" _Terima kasih atas makannan-nya ma"_

" _Eh…?"_

' _HAHH?!' sekarang dia berani melanggar perintahku –untuk tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih saat selesai makan._

"… _Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Viten'ka"_

"… _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"_

 _Mama menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Viktor "Tentu saja tidak sayang, hanya saja, sudah lama kamu tidak mengatakan hal itu pada mama"_

'… _Dan dia bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan…?' ada apa dengan Viktor? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti orang asing bagiku?! 'Mn…? I –itu! Itu susu yang kemarin aku beli! Viktor! Awas kau!'_

 _ **Klik!**_

 _Sesuatu –tombol di dalam otakku di tekan dengan paksa dan kasar. Ketika melihat ada rasa puas dan juga meremkan di wajah Viktor '…Kalau itu mamang mau mu, Fine… akan aku buat kau menyesal untuk hidup'_

 _._

" _Mama! Coba lihat, aku sudah bisa berseluncur sendiri!" Ada rasa lega di dalam diriku saat aku bisa meluncur dengan mudah di atas es –tentunya dengan papa yang menjagaku di belakang._

" _Hebat sekali Vektor!" rasa senang di dalam diriku semakin besar saat mama melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Viktor dan membelai rambutku dengan sangatlembut._

' _Ini akan membuat papa dan mama lebih memperhatikan –'_

" _Viten'ka?" dari sudut mataku, aku melihat wajah papa yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Lalu perhatianku beralih pada mama –yang juga membuat wajah terkejut, rasa penasaran-ku mulai membuat diriku terbakar, aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka._

 _ **Degh!**_

' _Kenapa…? Bagaimana bisa?!' aku bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas kalau jantungku berdetak sangat kuat. Ada beragam perasaan dan juga emosi yang membajiri pikiranku._

 _ **Kassh!**_

 _Suara blade yang menyentuh es tersebut sudah cukup membuat aku sadar dari lamunanku, mataku masih tidak melepas focus mereka dangan sosok yang aku benci. Viktor. 'Aku tau dia_ _ **Perfectionist**_ _dalam beragam bidang… Tapi…'_

 _Walau wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya, aku bisa melihat ada rasa kesal dan ke-tidak puas-as dari mata-nya. 'Kau bisa melakukan segalanya dan kau masih belum puas dengan hal itu?! Seriously?!'_

" _EEH?! YAKOV?!"_

 _Aku terjerngit dengan teriakkan Viktor 'Kenapa dia harus kaget…?' menurutku, reaksi normal untuk anak laki-laki seumuranku dan Viktor, mereka biasanya hanya menatap bingun dan tidak mengerti –dengan siapa si… Yakov(?) ini. Karena perasaan itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bingung._

" _Ehmn!... em, namaku, Yakov Feltsman, aku mantan pemain hokey team National Russia, sekarang aku berkerja sebagai pelatih Figure Skater" si emn… Yakov ini terlihat sedikit canggung setelah Viktor meneriaki namanya –yang menggema dan membuat orang di sekitar kami menatap dengan tatapan aneh._

' _Hebat sekali Viktor, kau baru saja membuat keluarga kami menjadi sorottan public'_

" _Aku baru saja melihat anak kalian berdua, dia memiliki bakat yang sempurna, karena itu, aku ingin meminta izin dari kalian berdua untuk melatih anak kalian" sekalu lagi, aku merasakan luap-an perasaan yang asing di dalam diriku saat mendengar pernyataan dari Yakov._

' _Viktor memiliki bakat…? Jangan bercanda!'_

" _Tapi, dia baru saja menyentuh es untuk pertama kalinya, memang dia bergerak sangat anggun dan lihai tapi, bagaimana kalau –"_

" _Mama" untuk pertama kali-nya dalam hidupku –sepanjang aku hidup bersama Viktor, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia berani memotong pembicaraan orang tua kami_ _"Aku mau berlatih dibawah bimbingan Yakov!"_

 _Viktor melirik-ku dan menarik tanganku 'THE HELL?!' Viktor merapatkan pipinya dengan pipiku._

"… _Aku ingin adik laki-laki-ku juga berlatih bersamaku!"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku "Eh…?" otakku yang biasanya bisa memproses informasi dengan sangat cepat, blank seketika_

 _Apa katanya…? Latihan? …BERSAMAKU?!_

 _._

 _Setelah itu, semuanya terasa seperti angin topan, tanah longsor dan tsunami._

 _Apa-pun nama-nya. Yang jelas aku merasa terombang-ambing di atas kapat titanic yang mau patah dan tenggelam. Tenggelam di dalam lautan yang bernama perasaan bingung dan gelisah._

 _Papa dan mama memutuskan untuk pindah ke St. Petersburg, Di mana Kantor pusat Nikivorof Corp berada. Papa dan mama menjalankan perusahan di bidang Perhotelan_ _–yang tentu saja sudah menjadi salah satu Big Company di Russia. Well... intinya Nikivorof adalah keluarga yang SANGAT kaya._

 _Aku dan Viktor tentunya ikut bersama mereka._ _Sekolah? Tentu saja pindah!_

 _._

 _Keseharian di kawasan baru membuat stress di dalam diriku bertambah. Yang membuat aku heran adalah tingkah laku –kepribadian, semuanya tentang Viktor! Dia berubah –sangat berubah. Mama dan papa menganggapnya kalau Viktor sudah masuk masa puber._

 _The FUCK?! Puber?! Seriously?!_

 _Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak memikirkan hal ini sebagai sekedar PUBER. Aku serius, kalau memang benar Viktor mengalami puber, harusnya dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda-nya! Seperti… entahlah… Masturbasi? …yeah, aku tau itu terdengar sangat frontal._

 _Ada lagi yang berubah, aku tidak merasakan indra-ku terhubung dengan Viktor. Dia seperti menjauh, sangat jauh dariku._

 _Memang awalnya aku tidak suka dengan indra kami yang saling terhubung, tapi pada saat aku merasakan hubungan di antara kami terputus, ada lubang besar dan gelap yang terbentuk di dalam diriku._

 _Pernah aku menyakan hal ini secara direct, tapi jawaban yang aku dapatkan darinya adalah :_

" _Eh? Benar kah?! Itu pasti karena aku sedang jatuh cinta!"_

 _Fuck._

 _Dia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa ada rasa bohong, tapi juga tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi dia menjawab dengan senyum yang ceria, bersamaan dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sedih._

 _Aku benar-benar di buat bingung dengan arti sebenarnya kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi cahaya dan rasa sedih yang terpancar di matanya terlihat begitu-nya. Lebih nyata dari pada saat aku memukulinya._

 _._

 _Tuhan telah membuat manusia sebagai makhluk hidup yang kuat dan tangguh._

 _Well… aku harus mengakui itu benar –sangat benar._

 _Hampir mendekati 1 tahun semenjak kami pindah ke St. Petersburg, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas baruku bersama dengan Viktor. Berlatih skating di bawah bimbingan Yakov._ _Diluar dari skating, aku masuk kelas gymnastic, sementara Viktor masuk kelas ballet. Awalnya aku tertawa dengan kenapa Viktor masuk ballet sambil membawangkan Viktor memakai tutu dan sepatu ballet. Tapi pada saat sedang berkating, aku bisa melihat ada kemajuan pesat saat dia memulai kelas ballet._

 _Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah, kalau Viktor melatih ke-flesibelitas-nya, aku melatih stamina-ku._

 _Tapi…_

 _Aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Viktor, aku sudah memecahkan rekor di SP pada Rostelecom Cup Junior, dan sekali lagi, memecahkan rekor FP di GP Junior. Tapi masih tetap tidak bisa menang._

 _Alasannya adalah total dari point yang beda satu digit atau beberapa nilai decimal-nya saja. Yang paling menybalkan adalah… Viktor tidak pernah serius! Sama sekali tidak menganggap kalau me-menangkan mendali emas adalah sesuatu yang besar dan patut di banggakan._

 _Sebagian dari wartawan yang menyadari ini, sering menyakan Viktor tentang kenapa Viktor tidak terlihat senang saat memenangkan mendali emas di GP Junior pertamanya. Dan jawaban Viktor hanya :_

" _Karena aku tidak puas dengan diriku yang sekarang. Buktinya, Adik-ku, Vektor bisa mencetak rekor baru di FP kali ini"_

 _What a dick! Dia baru saja menghindar dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan wartawan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Viktor masih belum serius –bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau serius._

 _Tapi biar se-menyebalkan dan se-tidak suka-nya aku pada Viktor, sekarang di umur kami yang sudah remaja, kami tidak bisa membenci satu sama lain –dan aku yakin Viktor tau dan merasakan hal ini. Hanya saja, kadang aku sering melihat Viktor memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa sambil melihat hand phone-nya._

 _._

 _Hari ini adalah rutinitas yang sama untuk diriku, Viktor dan beberapa atlit yang di latih oleh Yakov, tapi ada yang berbeda, karena Yakov membuat kami berkumpul di cafeteria sebelum latihan siang di mulai._

" _Aku ingin kalian menge-check data atlit skater runner up yang baru"_

 _'Ck... Kalau begini ceritanya, aku tidak datang' dengan malas, aku membuka halaman pertama lembaran photocopy dengan sangat malas._

 _Di sebelahku, Viktor terlihat tertarik dengan data yang akan di berikan oleh Yakov –lembaran photocopy yang memuat profile atlit skater "...Yuuri…" dari sudut mataku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Viktor karena tertutup rambutnya yang panjang, tapi aku bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat._

 _Aku membuka photocopy yang di berikan Yakov untukku, membuka halaman yang sama dengan apa yang di lihat Viktor. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, iris cinnamon yang lebar dan baby face. Di sebelah foto si anak laki-laki ini, nama dan profile tertera dalam bahasa inggris 'Yuuri Katsuki, memenangkan kompetisi daerah di debut pertamanya sebagai skater, dan memenangkan kompetisi Japan National di tahun yang sama dengan hampir memecahkan rekor yang di cetak oleh… Vektor Nikivorof –diriku…?!' aku menghentikan diriku untuk membaca lebih lanjut profile si Yuuri Katsuki ini saat Viktor tiba-tiba berdiri –membuat semua yang ada di cafeteria menatapnya bingung, tidak terkecuali diriku._

" _Mn? Ada apa Vitya?"_

" _Yakov, aku mau cari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang atlit dari Jepang ini! Aku ingin tau tentang dia! Tentang Yuuri!" Viktor memeluk Yakov dan membisik-kan "Spassibo, Yakov"_

 _Viktor berbalik dan kali ini aku bisa melihat wajah seperti apa yang di buatnya sekarang "Hh?!" tidak hanya aku yang kaget saat melihat ekspresi Viktor, hampir semua –bahkan Yakov, yang ada di cafeteria kaget saat melihat wajah Viktor._

 _Bahkan orang tua dan diriku sendiri hampir tidak pernah melihat ekspresi yang di pasang Viktor sekarang._

 _Viktor tersenyum –bukan senyum commercial yang selalu di pasangnya di depan public, tapi senyum asli dan tidak ada sedikitpun ke-palsu-an yang tertera di wajahnya "Akhirnya… aku menemukan alasan untuk bisa serius" walau wajah-nya dan nada bicaranya sangat bahagia, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada arti lain yang tersembunyi dari kalimatnya._

 _Sebuah arti yang lebih dan sangat dalam._

 _._

 _ **He –Hebat! Viktor ada dua!**_

Adalah kata-kata pertama yang di ucapkan oleh Yuuri Katsuki saat melihat wajahku, awal-nya itu membuat amarah di dalam diriku meluap, tapi saat melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah. Dan di hari berikutnya saat aku bertemu lagi dengan dirinya, aku langsung tau kalau dia dan Viktor memiliki perasaan special satu sama lain ' _Kenapa selalu Viktor?!_ ' tapi sekali lagi, amarahku mereda dan berganti menjadi perasaan aneh saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ingin aku dengar dari orang lain –orang asing yang hampir selalu menyamakan aku dengan Viktor.

 _ **Eh? Kenapa? Vektor dan Viktor kan berbeda.**_

Memang ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan kata-kata simple tersebut, tapi semuanya terdegar sangat palsu dan tidak nyata di telingaku. Tapi saat kata-kata simple tersebut keluar dari bibir Yuuri Katsuki, semuanya terdengar sangat asli dan nyata di telingaku. Di detik itu, aku tau kalau Yuuri Katsuki adalah orang yang _berbeda_ dari orang lain yang ada di sekitarku.

' _Aku ingin memilikinya_ ' adalah satu-satu-nya kalimat yang terlintas di dalam kepalaku ' _Aku ingin dia hanya menatap, menyentuh dan bicara padaku_ '

…Karena itu, Aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Yuuri Katsuki…

.

(Setting : "Russia" / " _English_ ")

" _Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku_ "

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, mencari kalau ada perubahan seperti takut, malu atau bingung. Tapi tidak ada, aku tidak menemukan apapun di wajahnya. Dia menatapku dengan memasang wajah tidak berekspresi, hanya ada ke-seriusan yang di tunjukkan di baby-face-nya "Vektor Nikivorof…" bahkan nada suaranya terdengar lebih seruis, dalam dan sangat dingin "…Aku yakin kamu tau kalau aku miliki siapa…" walau masih ada aksen dan logat Jepang di nada Bicaranya, tapi aku akui kalau dia cukup lancar berbicara dalam bahasa Russia, mengucapkan kalimat yang di ucapkannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

' _Viktor… benar, dia miliki Viktor_ ' baru aku mau mengatakn sesuatu, dia sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Aku ingin kau berpikir 2 kali dengan apa yang harus kau katakan" mata cinnamon-nya kali ini memancarkan rasa kesal dan amarah "Di mata-ku, aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa aku harus menjadi milik-mu!"

Semua system di dalam diriku berhenti ' _Alasan kenapa aku dia harus menjadi milik-ku…?_ '

" _Move. Now!_ " dengan kakinya, dia mendang perutku. Rasanya lumayan sakit, dan membuat aku harus menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kh… Kau –!"

"Vektor" mata cinnamon-nya menatapku dingin "Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku lagi, jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik…" dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada-nya, menggenggam baju yang ia pakai "Aku milik Viktor dan hanya Viktor yang aku pilih, seberapa miripnya dirimu dengan Viktor, aku tidak akan pernah memilih-mu"

Aku menutup mataku, manarik nafas dan mendirikan tubuh-ku "Kau dengar itu…? Dia memilih-mu" mataku berpindah focus pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar hotel, pintu yang membuat suara derit pelan dan di buka dari dalam. Menunjukkan sosok dengan rambut panjang dan berparas persis dengan diriku. Mata celurian-nya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan marah.

"…Keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku membunuhmu" walau hampir terdengar seperti suara bisikkan aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan kalau ada aura kelam yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Aku mendirikan diriku, membetulkan baju-ku yang sedikit berantakan karena Katsuki menendangku, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Katsuki yang menatap bingung dan juga kaget dengan ke-munculan Viktor. Sebelum aku keluar setelah membuka pintu kamar, aku berbalik pada sosok Viktor yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri "Aku masih belum mau menyerah" dan tanpa mengatakan hal lain, aku keluar dari kamar hotel Viktor.

 _ **Blam!**_

Aku menutup mataku erat, gigi-ku mengeluarkan gesekkan kecil karena aku mengencangkan rahangku –menggesekkan setiap gigi yang bersentuhan di dalam mulut-ku, menahan perasaan yang meluap di dalam diriku, dan juga rasa sakit di dalam hatiku "Hah…hahaha… Apa ini…?" aku mencengkram rambutku sendiri dengan tangan kanan-ku, sementara tangan kiriku mencengkram dadaku ' _…Perasaan apa ini…?_ '

.

 _Dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta._


End file.
